


Family Life at the Xavier Mansion

by Ashkevron



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 66,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkevron/pseuds/Ashkevron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X men first class folowing the events of the film - beach divorce scene occurs.<br/>Charles is being overly hormonal, his powers are going haywire, and Erik is the father…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - characters belong to Marvel and Associates, I am making no monies from this work...

Three days. It had taken three days before Erik consumed by anger, rage, and taking control of Shaw's entanglements finally let himself think of Charles, and as he did so guilt and pain surged through him as he considered his rash actions on the beach. _I shouldn't have left him,_ he realises bitterly, mind drawn to comparisons between the two telepaths as he regards Emma Frost from across the bars of her makeshift prison.

 

She reads the pain in his face, fully aware of who she is replacing, "Ahh, yes your little telepath I remember," she is every inch a predator as she rises to her feet. "Tell me Erik, does it feel good knowing what you have done to your former ally?" It takes every ounce of self control he possesses not to step back at her insinuating words. Whether she could be trusted would remain to be seen, but he could not afford to show weakness in front of her, no matter how much she goaded him.

 

"What do you mean?" Raven demands quietly, "Can you reach my brother?" For a long moment Emma's eyes fix on Erik's before she turns to regard the shape shifter, and then a lazy smile shifts across her face. "You don't know," her grin widens, and Erik barely refrains from wrapping any one of the numerous metal fragments in the room round her thin neck. It would be so easy. "Know what?" He demands. "Oh, Erik if this is what you do to your friends perhaps we should be enemies."

 

She gasps as he slams her against the wall of the room. "Tell me what you have seen." Spiteful joy flares in her eyes, before she gave a loud theatrical sigh, "Oh well don't shoot the messenger." She addresses Raven, "Your brother is paralysed from the waist down from a bullet wound…" She pauses, her eyes faintly glassy, a look he had seen on Charles's face often enough to know she is partly elsewhere. He releases her as though poisoned, hearing Raven's sharp pained gasp. "Yes if what I hear is right…I can't reach him directly, he appears to be in some sort of coma, perhaps a result of what he did to Shaw." Her voice takes on a musing tone.

 

Erik starts at that, "What?" She blinks, coming back to herself, surprise in her tone, "Oh Erik, tell me you aren't that foolish? How did you think your telepath was keeping Shaw frozen in place, a pretty neat trick that let me tell you." She leans towards him, a gloating note in her voice, "Lets put it simply Charles was in Shaw's head when you killed him. He had to be or Shaw would have broken free and destroyed you he _was_ that powerful. So every slow inch of that coin in your pocket every ounce of pain you inflicted on Shaw, your telepath felt it too." She draws back thoughtfully. "It's a wonder the shock did not kill him, that he did not die with Shaw, he had to have been holding him pretty tight."

 

She shrugs as though nothing consequential has been revealed, "So, you basically gave him a choice when you put on that helmet. To let you die, or jointly commit murder. I'm guessing that neither of those choices bore well on him."  Erik catches Raven's arm as she flies at Emma, her overwhelming anguish evident even as her form flickers. "You - you're enjoying this!" He drawa her back, "Raven enough," holding her close, he observes the tears in her eyes. "I should never have left him," She sobs.

 

Erik clamps down fiercely on his own churning emotions, they would not work here, and were a weakness that she was reminding him of.  He regards the smug victory in the diamond telepath's eyes, before speaking in a cold tone. "If you accompany us, you will follow my rules. Break them and I will not hesitate to kill you." The smile falls from her face as she feels the tightening metal around her throat once more. "Your diamond form is breakable, don't forget it," he threatens waiting till she lowers her eyes until commanding Azazel's attention. They left nothing behind them but a flash of red smoke.


	2. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X men first class folowing the events of the film - beach divorce scene occurs.  
> Charles is being overly hormonal, his powers are going haywire, and Erik is the father…
> 
> Disclaimer - characters belong to Marvel and Associates, I am making no monies from this work...
> 
> In this part: Erik's POV and reflections upon learning of Charles's paralysis...

Erik had not survived long without learning to adapt, and seek ways round impossible seeming situations. Yes, he could finally admit he had a part in hurting his friend, he had deflected the bullet into Charles's spine, and now he was paralysed.  Erik had forced Charles to choose between murder, or letting him die, and Charles had made his decision against all his moral idealisms, he had chosen Erik as clearly as he could announce.

 

Pain coils in Erik's chest, yes his friend had chosen him, and then despite everything, Erik had walked away leaving Charles's blood draining into the golden sands. _No Erik - its your fault!_ Charles pained words echoed in his mind. Yes it was. He knew that now, he had hurt his friend badly when he killed Shaw, and Charles clearly had not been himself, he had not been thinking clearly and how could he after experiencing Shaw's sinister mind? Erik shudders to himself, he knew only part of the man's manipulative nature, but Charles had witnessed the whole, the very soul of the monster, and perhaps in a way a part of Shaw, in a last flailing attempt had spoken through the telepath, knowing the very words that would spur Erik on to start his war. 

_They are just following orders!_

_I have been at the mercy of those just following orders before…never again!_

 

Erik had seen it happen before, on the long road trip to recruit the team, when Charles had begun to speak in strange voices, and act strangely, only to snap out of it after a while, and it only occured when they had been for some time in the larger populated areas. The telepath had admitted it was a constant strain on his shields to keep everyone out, and sometimes difficult to know the boundaries between himself, and others. It was more than likely he had been overwhelmed by Shaw at least for a little while.

 

Erik had been missing the details and Emma had unwittingly provided him with the truth, he had even admitted it himself, _this is what they want Charles us turning on each other,_ only at that junction, he realised it had not only been the humans, but Shaw in a lingering moment of revenge, seeking to isolate Erik, too keep him distant and focused on the mission, and he had fallen for it pushing his friend aside to take up Shaw's cause. How predictable must he have seemed?

 

Something settles within Erik, a lingering unease that he has not been able to shake for days. For three days to be exact, unable to let himself feel, because to feel was to let loose the deep anguish, guilt, pain, and sense of loss he felt. Never in all his life did he consider that the moment he had been working towards since his mother's death, would feel so achingly hollow.  In those weeks since Charles had literally leapt into his life mind and body Erik had learned how to live, earned laughter and joyful tears, shared his fears and been lifted in return. In Cuba Erik had achieved his goal, but he had lost the one thing that had ever mattered in doing so.

 

Now he understood, and Shaw would not have his final victory. Rising to his feet, he decides it is time to sort through Shaw's various contacts and resources. It takes some time before he finds them. In all the variations of mutations that he had seen since Charles had opened his eyes with, _You are not alone Erik!_ and the endless possibilities they had theorised existed, they had both known that it was most likely that these mutants existed. There were too many historical accounts to explain them away as myth, and too many 'miracles' that could be attributed to such power.  Erik smiles softly to himself, recalling the way that Charles's eyes had lit up excitedly as he discussed the potential links between historical events, and mutations, he could listen to that gentle voice for hours on end...


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik returns for Charles...

It was now, on the fifth day when the humans had done little to help or assist his friend, that Erik found himself barging through the hospital doors, with Emma, Raven, Azazel, and the twins Talia and Simon by his side. Locating Charles was easy, his room was surrounded by the familiar metal taste of guns - security guards. It was easy to cause a distraction elsewhere, distracting them.

 

Too easy,  this was the best they could come up with to protect Charles? A frown creased Erik's features, as he opened the door, and found himself face to face with Moira, gun in hand. "Get out." She demands fiercely, and he has to admire her courage, knowing full well the weapon she held was no match for him. "I am not here to cause trouble."

 

She snorts softly, her gaze taking in the empty corridor, beyond Azazel's bulk. "Help, you want to finally help!" She demands, "What do you think you can do that these doctors can't? Do you know he's paralysed? He's in a coma, we have been trying to reach him for days!" Erik frowns, sending the gun out of her grasp, and she steps warily back. "You did not have another telepath or healers," he announces softly.

 

Moira blinks taking a moment to absorb the information, for a human she was remarkably intelligent, "Healers...mutants?" He nods and her gaze lands on Emma, "Erik are you sure?" He grips her wrist, yanking her aside, his gaze clearly reflecting his turmoil, "She's the only choice we have to reach his mind."

 

Raven's gasp draws them apart, and she runs forwards, flickering into her familiar blond human form, "Charles," she whispers grasping his pale hand in her own. He doesn't stir, or make any acknowledgement he can sense their presence. Erik steps up beside her, taking in his still features silently, he was pale, _too pale_ ,  Erik clasps his wrist registering the slow, almost idle pulse of iron thrumming through the younger man's veins. Slow, _too slow_ , akin to the relaxed pose Erik had seen too many times on lost faces from his childhood in the camps. He expels a sharp breath, motioning the twins forwards.

 

Their entwined hands began to glow lightly as they trace their fingers lightly over the unconscious telepath’s skin, their eyes closing in concentration as their palms come to rest over the small of his back, motioning for Erik to draw him onto his side, there beneath the bandages existed a small ugly wound, that would no doubt have healed to the tiniest of pinpricks in time. So small a thing and such small evidence for so big a crime.  Erik swallows as the twins murmur in their strange singular language, and the light became blinding to look upon. He is forced to look away, fighting tears, and feeling the aching absence of the steady warm presence that he had come to expect in the telepath's company.  With its absence it felt as though Charles was already gone despite the cool warmth of the wrist clutched tightly within his grasp.

_Charles…come back,_ Erik pleads softly, _come back to me._  

 

Emma's sharp gasp draws his attention, and she flickers into diamond form in an instinctive defensive motion.  A groan of pain escapes Charles, and Erik stills as his hand is suddenly held in place by a surprisingly strong grip. He can hear Raven yelling at the diamond telepath, "What have you done?" But it is in the distant background as those shatteringly sky-blue eyes shot open to fix upon him. "I haven't done anything!" Emma yells back, "It was Erik!" Raven stops looking back to where Charles is sitting up, Erik's hand coiled tightly in his grasp and there are tears streaming down Erik's face, she has a feeling that more than a few lapsed moments have passed by judging by the twin's frozen stances.

 

Uncaring of the scene, she leaps onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her brother. "R-Raven?" Charles jolts seeming to waken fully. _Charles, Charles, Charles,_ she sings back at him mentally projecting as he had taught her so long ago, feeling the prick of tears as his arms wrap around her. _I am glad to see you,_ he sends, and she laughs in fierce relief. "Raven, we need to move," Erik states quietly, and she looks up to see the concern in his eyes, and reluctantly draws back, even as Charles regards Erik in quiet confusion.  The metal kinetic brushes his fingers against her brother's cheek, a gesture that could not be mistaken for anything other than tenderness.

 

Those frozen suddenly awoke, and Charles stifles a pained gasp, and Erik's hands are instantly round his shoulders. Light from the twin's healing powers beginning to fade as they slumped to the ground in exhaustion. _Erik…what?_ Charles falters finally taking in the scene, Emma a stunned sly smile in her eyes, Azazel lounging lazily against the door frame, Moira arms folded against one wall, and twins. _Erik what have you-_ Erik gives him no time to argue, scooping him up in his arms, and with a simple commanding nod the red mutant was in motion, teleporting them all back to the mansion.

 

"Go I will call when I need you to return." Erik states calmly to Azazel, looking down to see Charles’s eyes squeezed closed from the unexpected dizziness. Emma catches Erik's wrist, and her eyes are wide. “He wiped the minds of the entire armada both of them! _”_ There is quiet awe in her mental tone. "Keep away from him," Erik snarls, only to find a sly smile reflected in her face. “He's beyond exhausted, to be honest I don't know how he managed it, his shields are almost nonexistent. I didn't draw him out of that coma you did.” Erik looks up but before he could question her on it, she vanishes in a flash of red smoke.

 

He leaves Raven and Moira supporting the twins and sweeps into the grandiose entrance to the mansion, he is striding up the wide stone steps into the hallway when Beast almost collides straight into them. The blue furred mutant stops dead in comic shock, before observing Charles in his arms and lunges forwards. "Erik," he snarles, "Let him go." He stops in mid air, finding himself held by every element of metal on his person. "Haven't you done enough damage?" Hank demands fiercely.

 

Erik regards him quietly, "I never meant to hurt Charles, the humans have done nothing to help him, I am resolving that." Beast collapses to the floor, left staring as the metal manipulator walks up the stairs. Alex alerted to the commotion runs into the hallway. "Beast are you-" His voice breaks off, catching the direction of his gaze, and then his face turns scarlet in fury, "How dare he show his face here!"

 

Beast leaps to his feet, "Alex no!" He cries, "I think, he's here to help." Both turn hearing Raven's familiar voice, "You got that right, now are you going to just stand there or give us a hand?" She demand and Alex blinks, torn between striking her, despite the fact she was a girl, and Hank's revelation that they were not here to cause trouble. Raven's features turn into a snarl and then Moira lifts her head from beneath Simon's frame. "Alex, Hank calm down, Erik has brought the Simon and Talia here who possess a very special healing mutation." Raven rolls her eyes at Moira's matter of fact approach, so like her brother in many ways.  Hank's eyes widen as he instantly understands, and he rushes forwards to assist, speaking urgently to the dazed pair. "You can heal anything?" An amused smile is exchanged between them, "Live things, some harder than others, Charles hurt yes." Alex belatedly moves to assist.

 


	4. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X men first class folowing the events of the film - beach divorce scene occurs.  
> Charles is being overly hormonal, his powers are going haywire, and Erik is the father…
> 
> Disclaimer - characters belong to Marvel and Associates, I am making no monies from this work...
> 
> This is a fix-it story, and I make no apologies for that - so please bear with me here.  
> I think out of all mutations that healing is one of my favourites - and least used...

Erik carefully eases the smaller man down onto the soft cushioned surface, letting his fingers brush the strands of unruly hair from Charles's face, watching as his features relax into simple sleep, he rests his hands against his chest, and over his heart finding a measure of comfort in the more regular stronger pulsing rhythm. Never had Erik felt such a deep ache running through him of something so needed, so vital to his own existence. It felt as though he had been living in the dark for the last few days and the sun had just returned, a passion fierce and strong had re-awoken within him at the gentlest touch of that familiar beloved mind against his own, a rush of blinding surging emotions so strong, and complex he will need a lifetime to sort through them. _How could I have ever left you?_ He wonders silently.

 

His reaction is purely instinctive hearing the quiet sound of approaching intruders, Charles is vulnerable as Emma had been so eager to point out. He had to protect him.  "Erik!" Raven yells through the magnetically locked door, a door impaled from the other side with several sharp implements. "Let us in!"  After a long moment the door swung open, and she stalked forwards glowering at the unrepentant metal manipulator coiled protectively over her brother. 

 

"Don't you need to rest?" Beast asked as they half carried the twins up the stairs. Talia shakes her head, "Charles hurt…heal pain." Only half understanding Beast found himself relenting under the intensity of her gaze, though he was uncertain about leaving them or the professor alone with the clearly volatile metal manipulator, however Erik made no move from the bed, and it wasn't as though any of them could force him to do so.

 

Erik looks up at him, a savage light flaring in his eyes but where once Hank would retreat, now a low growl rises in his throat, Alex is already moving to confront Erik when Moira catches his arm. "Please Alex, now is not the time," surprise shows in more than one set of eyes at her actions, but the boys follow her directions, and leave.  She glances back at the metal manipulator, "Don't hurt him," in a ridiculously fierce tone before she is gone, Raven following her out carefully shutting the door behind her. 

 

A part of Erik feels deeply uneasy at allowing these two virtual strangers so close to his friend, and he scowls to himself, carefully watching the pair. Emma Frost was a pain in his side, she had been too close to Shaw for him to ever fully trust her; had shown how swift and forcefully she could tear his mind apart whilst standing at Shaw's side. Yet, whilst he could not trust her, he needed her in Charles's absence.

 

He considered her words, had Charles really wiped the minds of those on the ships, and if so to what purpose other than to protect them? Yet that would go against all his high morals, and ideals. Why had he done it? He felt the lightest, touch against his mind, _because it was necessary my friend._ He starts but other than that Charles didn't move.

 

"Yes, yes…that way," the twins having recovered their strength were clearly in their element as they work on the unconscious telepath, "Never seen such…" Talia murmurs, as she places her hands over his back, turning every so often to glance at Erik.  He quells his irritation, yes they were a bit strange, but they were more than happy when he had rescued them from their makeshift prison. They had been accused of sorcery, and the town seemed uncertain as to how to deal with them, until Erik had taken the choice from them. The pair seemed co-dependent on each other, often finishing each others sentences, and he was sure they must have some sort of telepathic communication. Riptide had confirmed that this pair caught Shaw's attention, and he had been planning to retrieve them just as soon as he had stepped up his plans for World War III.

 

Erik stiffens realising the pair are staring at him, like he is supposed to do something, "Yes?" He asks. "Need to stimulate the nerve endings."  Simon explains, and Erik blinks uncertainly, not quite sure as to their expectant looks, "What does that mean?" The pair however grin at one another, "You generate electricity please." What? He shakes his head, "I don't know what you want me to do." Talia the younger of the two grips his arm, drawing it towards the bed, as Simon extends his hand towards Erik.

 

He gasps as he feels the slight current being generated - by himself - somehow drawn out by Simon and directed into the wound. For a moment he saw the injury as they did, a lack of nerve endings simply not connected, they were closing the gaps his jolt of electricity simply being the seal to their work. "You're sure?" He asks uncertainly as they finish. "As before much pain first can't stop," Talia pauses, and Simon repeats her words, "Much pain first can't stop." Talia tilts her head as though listening to something. "Weak till strength returns." Erik grasps their meaning through their broken disjointed English. "You're saying he's not paralysed?"

 

They nod excitedly, "Sore pain lots at first…need distraction." Erik feels sharp relief fill him, "Thank you. Do you need to rest now?" Talia blinks, looking back at her brother, "We can stay?" Erik nods, "I think you'll be welcome here, Raven will show you to some empty rooms." They almost bounce out of the door despite their exhaustion and as they do so Talia pauses, still holding her brothers hand, "Thanks muchly, congratulations!" Stifling a sigh, Erik waits till they have gone before shutting, and activating the metal door lock, Charles could teach them his perfect English soon enough.

 

He walks to his friend’s side, easing him over, and drawing the covers up around him, "I'm sorry Charles," he murmurs softly, "I never meant for any of it to happen…you weren't supposed to get hurt." His fingers reach of their own will to cord through the soft unruly hair, Charles’s features were almost angelic when he slept, unguarded they gave him an even more youthful appearance, and an innocent vulnerability. "I understand now, you were overwrought that day.  I never thought what it would mean for you to hold Shaw till the end…I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." He kisses him lightly, before drawing back, "and I'm sorry your ideals can't work in this world. The humans will seek to use you and your abilities. I won't let them do that."


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik 'helps' Charles in his recovery...

It is some time later when Charles awoke from the most dreamless restful sleep he had had in the last few weeks to see Erik watching him with an almost predatory sheen in his eyes.

 

"Erik?" He asks uncertainly in the silence, "What are you doing here?"

 

It pained the metal manipulator to see such uncertainty in his friend, "I told you that day Charles they will attempt to turn us on one another…that will never happen."  Charles blinks, watching as his hand is lifted in Erik's larger fingers, in a gentle caress, lips pressing against his skin, and he flushes, "Erik…war is not the answer." His hand is abruptly released, and for a moment he thinks the other man will leave - again.

 

However Erik stops by the window, and Charles realises belatedly he is back at the mansion - in his own room. "Perhaps not yet, we are not strong enough." Erik responds softly.

 

That acknowlegement has Charles sitting up, drawing his legs over the side of the bed before he stills in realisation, he knew when he took the bullet wound that he would never walk again, and knew from vague distant fragments of clinical minds that he is supposed to be paralysed…isn't he?  He knew from Moira's distant panicked mind - though he could not seem to reach her, having been lost in the darkness, until Erik came, and he knew with startling clarity that it had been Erik's presence that had guided him back from that strange dark void - and now - now he could feel his legs again.

 

"What…?" He asks in confusion, biting his lip at the intensity of the sensations flooding through him, yes he can feel his legs and with it sharp needle slicing pain. He gasps, and instantly Erik is beside him. _What did you do?_ Charles demands meeting his intense green eyes. _Did you think they would let you go? Did you think they made any attempt at helping you?_ Erik demands in return, opening his mind to the telepath, he has nothing to hide.

 

"Emma told me you wiped the minds of everyone on those ships,"  Erik announces, and Charles looks away, "It was necessary."  Erik grips his chin, forcing those brilliant blue eyes to meet his own, "Yes, it was, I'm glad you did." Charles frowns, "Erik I shouldn't have done, I don't know what came over me-" He breaks off as his lips are suddenly captured. _Some sense finally,_ Erik returns in his mind, and his powerful hands are suddenly exploring Charles's chest in distracting teasing motions.

 

His focus falters as he is unable to block the strong impassioned images, projected towards him of himself held down as Erik ravishes his body. He swallows only to be pushed back down against the bed. _Shh,_ a victorious grin lights the emerald green eyes, and then Erik's weight is pressed against him, is pinning him down. _I understand,_ He whispers, _after everything that had happened and all the emotions and tensions running wild, you weren't in your right mind._

 

Charles groans, unable to deny the arousal sweeping through him. _The only mistake I made was leaving you that day,_ Erik admits, and Charles's can't help but be swept up in and by that declaration as every ache, and jolt of pain vanishes to a narrow focus of deeply mesmerising green eyes.


	6. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles begins to help himself, and take back control...

That dream, and oh what a dream it was, has Charles wakening each morning for four days in a row, with his heart pounding, and breath sounding ragged to his own ears. Vivid dreamlike impressions of Erik coming to him each evening, but in the morning there is nothing to indicate that he was ever present at all.

 

Hank comes in with breakfast, and at lunch with Alex, and Sean, and for supper they all sit round the edge of his bed, telling him their eager eyed tales of the day, and all seem to be getting along rather well. He occasionally senses but does not see Raven, or what she is doing, he keeps his promise to not read her mind.

 

It is on the fifth subsequent morning that Charles rebels against his bed-rest orders and gets up, and heads out of his room to face the day. Pain still shoots through his legs like echoing strands but that pain is a relief to the frighteningly dead sensations he had felt prior to that. He vaguely wonders where Moira has vanished to, having seen her scarcely since he first awoke, probably covering with CIA.

 

The kitchen breakfast is a joyous affair, and he can feel the relief radiating from Hank, Alex, and Sean.  He finally meets the twins he has heard so much about, as they walk into the room linked arm-in-arm quite clearly co-dependent on each other. He wonders at what kind of life they have had to go through, having sensed some of it from their healing treatment, and jumps when they greet him on a mental level.

 

 _Hello professor, glad awake you, congratulations!_ He breaks into a grin, "Telepaths too?" He rises to his feet, enveloping them warmly, "I have a lot to thank you for." They smile to one another, "Erik thanks, and you, home," They speak out loud clumsily, but their mention of Erik, reinforces to Charles the fact that perhaps he is not simply dreaming the metal manipulators presence, and gathering the gist of their meaning he mentally corrects their grammar, and is enveloped by them in turn.

 

It is some time after breakfast that he feels a sharp pained nausea over take him, and barely makes it to the bathroom before he is sick. He realises he forgot to shield as Hank arrives, easily pulling him back to his feet, "Professor?" He asks worry radiating from him in waves, along with mental reproach at himself, _I knew I should never have let Sean make breakfast,_ and Charles cannot but help laugh at that, "It tasted well enough." Hank grins, "Yes, but he could make anything inedible."

 

***

 

The following week they have re-entered a less hectic training schedule, and Charles has not seen Erik for some time (exactly 6 days), and the metal manipulator is presumably plotting something destructive. However Charles had sworn not to look, and Erik had taken him at his word, with a promise to return, though Charles however could not help but wonder if he would. Any number of things could happen to the metal manipulator, he could get injured, or worse, and then again there was the nagging worry that Erik would deliberately walk away as he did on the beach, and Charles would never see him again…

 

They did not see eye to eye on many things, and least of all on how they should take the next step forwards, they still stood at opposite poles, integration, or all out war. Yet truthfully Charles did not see how they could possibly win a fight, they were simply outnumbered, and untrained in such skills.  He was not now as innocently idealistic as he had been, and knew that blood would be shed no matter which path was taken forwards now, but he could help to mitigate as much damage as possible.


	7. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles panics...

He sighed, regarding the remnants of his breakfast as it filled the basin once more, clearly it had not been Sean's cooking. Charles wondered if he was developing a strange mutant allergy to breakfast foods, and Hank had tried alternating foods over the past few days, from simple plain porridges to the full English breakfast, but nothing seemed to work.

 

He would almost think that…no…he shakes his head at the idea. 

 

A familiar blue furred hand that is waiting to pull him to his feet, "Professor...." Beast's blue eyes radiate deep concern, "...perhaps I should conduct some tests."  Charles shakes his head, _I'm sure it will pass nothing to-_ He is caught in strong arms as the floor lunges towards him dizzily, and blinks at the twin images of Beast's face peering into his own.  _Charles!  
_

 

He opens his eyes stifling a sharp groan, and realises after a moment he is in their makeshift infirmary, and can make out the familiar intelligent buzz of Hank's mind close by as he sits up and gathers his bearings.  The scientist is discussing something with Alex, but before Charles could make out what it is Sean's familiar visage pops up in front of him, "Hi Prof, are you feeling ok now?"

 

Charles swallows, and closes his eyes as Sean's freckles seem to multipy and take over his vision.  "Hank!" Sean yells, "just hold on prof."  Charles blinks and forces himself to focus, slipping to his feet. _What time is it Sean?_ He asks.  "Umm...about 10 o'clock I think," he responds screwing up his face in consideration, and Charles realises he had been out for about half an hour. _What was going on? Why did he feel so faint?_ Sean's grip on his arm grows distant as Charles picks up on the heated argument between Alex, and Hank, if he did not intervene soon there could be fireworks.  Literally.

 

"Hank its not possible!" Alex yells incredulously but Beast ignores his growing ire, "Actually it _is_ , I just haven't considered the aspects of it before, though I am sure the professor can explain the genetics of it to you more easily.  It is simply put another form of mutation." Alex slaps a hand to his face, and concern fills his features, "Does that mean you or I..?" The blue mutant shrugs, "This is a new area Alex, I have no idea what to expect, we are all going to have to wing it." Hank looks down at the blood sample resting delicately in his palm.  "Guys!" Both start at the force of Sean's scream, which set shatters several glass vials, yet for once Hank ignores the destruction rushing to support the smaller man beside him.

 

"Sean that was a little loud," Charles groans and feels Hank's strong arms slip around his shoulders, he doesn't have to have his eyes open to feel the strength of the glares being directed at the other. He is lifted onto a bed, and a furred hand presses against his brow. "Hot," the scientist mumbles, and Alex's frowns in worry, "What does that mean?"  There is clear panic in all their expressions.

 

Charles moves to get down again, only for Hank to stop him. "Hank let me down I'm fine," he protests, but the blue mutant holds his gaze, _dizzy?_   Charles shakes his head trying to focus and succeeding to some extent.  _A little,_ he admits after a moment, and Hank's expression softens, "Professor you need to take it easy my tests show a high deficiency in iron concentrations in your blood."

 

He blinks in surprise at this, "Are you saying I'm anaemic?"  Opening his mind Hank shows him the results of his tests it and his confusion at the results, it had seemed as though something was leeching the iron out of Charles's blood, or more precisely it was congregating in a specific location.

 

_\- Oh -_

_Breathe - Professor -_

 

Heart racing, Charles feels a wave of absolute panic over take him, _it is not_ _possible…Oh God…_ Alex is suddenly there squeezing his shoulders gently, "It will be alright professor calm down."  The blond youth shoots an annoyed glance at the babbling scientist, "I'm pretty sure it's happening at an accelerated rate though why that should-" Hank murmurs, stopping at Sean's startled, "Wow!"

 

Several objects have begun spinning crazily round the room nothing having yet collided with anything though it any second now...

 

Alex blinks taking in the scene, and all three exchange a startled look, before glancing at a Charles, who sitting in a state of shock.  "Sean go get hold of Raven, we need Erik," Hank commands calmly, "Now!" Sean races from the room without further prompting. 

 

"Erik,"  Charles breathes, gaze snapping up suddenly focusing, _Oh God...Erik...Oh God,_ and his panic stricken mind latches onto the image of the metal manipulator like a lifeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - just to emphasise - itallics generally indicate telepathic conversation taking place


	8. Battlestations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is in the middle of a Brotherhood mission when everything falls apart...

Erik stops dead in the midst of the siege as a powerful unexpected surge of panic hits him.

 

_ErikErikErikErikErikErik!_

 

Charles is there - abruptly in his head - and the metal manipulator feels himself begin to hyperventilate from the sheer force of the telepath's fear.

 

 _Charles you need to stop,_ he groans, staggering back against the near chair losing his grip on the guns currently being directed towards them.  Emma gasps beside him, and Raven's cry of concern as she reaches to catch him, "Erik!" Charles seems to hear them, and in an instant Erik feels Charles look through his eyes and sees Raven recoil in sharp recognition as his eyes flash a brilliant blue. "Charles?" She gasps in surprise as the guns fire, and Erik is too stricken to move and Charles's panic escalates.

_ErikErikErikErikErikErik - not hurt - stop - not hurt - ErikErikErikErikErikErik_

 

Then abruptly the pressure and panic is lifted and Charles's presence is gone.

 

Taking a deep breath Erik raises his hand, moving to shield as many of them as he can but Emma to catches his wrist, and he looks up startled at the bodies littering the ground. "I wouldn't bother your little telepath has taken care of them all for us," she explains regarding him with a quiet expression, "Congratulations by the way. We can finish this off now you need to go home."

 

Erik glares at her retreating back, only for Raven to catch his shoulders, "I've never seen my brother do that before I didn't know he could…he must have reached out through you and projected his gift at them," she pauses, "What's happened?" Erik stills at her question, he doesn't know, but it sends cold fear running through him for he has never seen Charles Xavier so stricken with panic and Erik tastes the sharp metallic tang of iron realising he has bitten his lip. "He's terrified," he whispers in shocked realisation.

 

Raven's fingers dig into his wrist, "Go to him Emma's right we can handle this now," the shapeshifters voice is a low command to go and protect her brother. Erik nods, finding somewhat to his surprise that Azazel is already waiting, with a rare fierceness in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - itallics = telepathic conversation taking place...


	9. The Mysteries of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out...

As soon as they materialise, Erik orders Azazel to return - the others could handle the mission, but it was best for them to have an early escape route, but for a long moment, defiance flares in the red mutant's stance, and he seems inclined to argue a hiss of frustration escaping his lips before he vanishes.  Immediately Erik tries to reach out and project his thoughts seeking the telepath but receives no response.  Erik is not given to panic, but breaks into a desperate run, sliding to a stop as he by-passes Sean, crumpled against the ground beside the telephone swinging off the hook. He kneels in growing alarm, checking the teenagers pulse, what if the house is under attack and he curses himself for sending Azazel away.  Wait, Sean is still alive, breathing, he's asleep _?_

 

Has Charles done this?

 

He finds Alex similarly sprawled in the entranceway to the laboratory and gapes as he observes the ransacked mess of shattered vials, upturned tables, and smashed instruments.  They _are_ under attack, he realises and a cool clinical detachment cloaks itself round Erik, whoever has done this will pay. A low groan catches his attention, and he kneels beside Beast checking him over.

 

"Erik," Hank sighs, "Thank goodness," his words are slurring as he speaks. "Who did this?" Erik demands urgently, "What's happened to Charles?" Beast blinks, "You make a good father," he mumbles as his eyes close once more. "Hank!" Erik shakes him, "Where's Charles!" Metal objects shaking with the strength of his ire, "Hank!"

 

"The professor did this," the scientist states soberly as his gaze begining to focus, and Erik's anger deflats into shock. "What?  Charles did this?  Why?" The blue mutant swallows, "You should take that up with him," he states shaking himself, wincing as he gets to his feet. Erik barely refrains from strangling him, "Hank, what is going on?" The scientist's gaze takes in the scale of the destruction in the room, and he sighs, "Really Erik its between the two of you should speak to him."

 

Erik's eyes flash as his patience finaly runs out, "Tell me what is going on!" He demands stalking Beast around the lone surviving battered table, till he has him pressed back against the wall. "Erik, you need to find Charles, stress is not good in his condition."  Hank explains slowly, and Erik's mind floods with a thousand dreaded scenarios, perhaps the twin's healing power a limited timescale, and Charles _was_ permanently disabled all because of Erik's carelessness.

 

Swallowing he releases Hank, "What condition?"  However nothing in the world could have prepared him for the truth. "What?" He asks again, and if the situation had not been as it was, Hank would have wished for a camera to capture the expression on the metal kinetic's face. "Charles is pregnant," He repeats softly, "I don't know whether it is a side effect of the twin's power or something before then, perhaps a latent mutation coming into effect," he rambles on in the expanding silence, "We should have realised sooner all the signs were there, the morning sickness, hormones out of whack, and of course he's very emotional right now."  Hank finishes his arms expanding to encompass the room, and point out the chaos. 

 

Emotional?  Erik swallows, he can understand that right now. 

 

In the end he realises, there is only one place that Charles would go and there is a clear path leading right towards it guiding Erik's feet towards Charles.  The telepath is standing on a small ledge overlooking the lake, in an unnatural dead centre of calm, very like the eye of a storm. Charles doesn't acknowledge his presence and seems frozen by some force that Erik cannot affect.

_Charles!_ He projects then reaches out wrapping the smaller man in his arms, "CHARLES!"  It is the soft trickle of warm breath tickling his neck that brings the telepath back to reality with a sudden start, and Erik tightens his grip as he feels alarm sweep through him and threaten to overwhelm him once more.

 

_Oh God...impossible…Oh God._

 

 _"Not impossible, not for us,"_ Erik murmurs gently, Charles shivers and his heart is pounding much too fast.  _Erik, oh God, Erik,_ even his mind voice sounds faint.  _Breathe Charles, calm down,_ he instructs quietly.

 

Charles swallows, _kill me now,_ butErik laughs gently, _idiot why would I do that? Especially when you are pregnant with my child?_ Charles stiffens in his arms, and a flash of - _he's not angry - confused - head hurts - don't tell him -_ filters through.  "Don't tell me what?" Erik demands, spinning him round, and forcing emotional blue eyes to meet his own. 

 

"Don't," he retracts drawing back in understanding, as his world sinks, "Not mine?"  Of course Erik had only known Charles for what 3 months, and he did not know how many months along he was.  He had just presumed....

 

Charles swallows uneasily, "No...yes…"  and Erik swings back to face him with arresting scrutiny, "Charles, I've had enough of riddles for one day."

 

A sharp burst of anger tears through Charles then, "How can you think that?" He demands, "There is no one else only you! It’s always been you! I never," he falters, "Do you think I go sleeping round with the whole city?" 

 

"Charles no - stop!"  Erik cries, reaching to pull him close, but Charles pushes him back - and stumbles as the ledge he is standing on crumples.  "Charles!" Erik lunges, but there is nothing he can get a fix on with enough metal in it, and he slips slamming into the ground, as Charles cries out, falling into the shallow water, where he sits staring up at Erik for a long moment in dazed shock. 

 

 _I can’t do this,_ Charles thinks desperately close to tears, "You should go," he states, hating the words as soon as they are torn from his throat, and closes his eyes in utter despair.

 

He starts when he is ensnared in strong arms, and hauled to his feet, his struggles unheeded as he is twisted round, his wrists pinned in a steel grip, and he's held in the circle of Erik's arms. "Calm down Charles you're not doing yourself or the baby any good."

_Overemotional…hormonal…not tell…how can he think that!_

 

"I don't think that, its just the way you said it, you're not the only one who is not thinking straight, I'm sorry, of course the child is mine." Warm possessive lips press against his neck, and he murmurs gentle appologies.  "Its your fault I'm anaemic!" Charles accuses, " _They_ have a strong affinity for metal already!" Erik's eyes widen, " _They_?" Charles stares blankly ahead, "I can sense there is _more_ _than one_ …"

 

Large hands slide beneath his sodden white shirt, settling lightly against his abdomen, and Charles feels the gentlest of exploratory touches - the faintest brush of Erik's gift - and confirmation.  "Two," Erik murmurs tenderly, "Hello little ones."  Charles is _not_ going to cry. He is not.

 

 _Shh_ , he is pulled round to face Erik, and those strong calloused fingers gently brush against his face, wiping his tears away. _Calm yourself,_ Erik grins smugly, and Charles bangs his head down against the broad shoulder, _insufferable…he's going to be…insufferable._ A heavy hand cups the back of his neck preventing him repeating the motion. _Stop,_ Erik rebuffs quietly,  _I am going to be the perfect doting - protective - possessive father, and you are going to be locked in a metal cage out of harm's way, and do everything I say._ Charles stifles a laugh, _Who is living in the dream world now?_

 

 _Don't say I didn't warn you,_ Erik grins pulling him out of the sodden white shirt, _You need protecting Charles Xavier, even from yourself._

 

_Hey I like that shirt-_

 

 _It's wet,_ Erik responds wrapping him in his dry leather jacket, and Charles watches in dazed bemusement as the zip fastens up by itself, _its heavy what do you keep in here?_ Erik can't stop smiling, _stop moaning it suits you._ Charles scowls into his shoulder, _Don't blame me if I am sick all over it or you,_ he gasps as he is swept from his feet, and closes his eyes at the nausea that sweeps through him.

 

"It’s your fault!" Charles groans into his neck, shivering and humour washes through him as Erik laughs lightly, _not entirely - I recall your active participation - several times,_ Erik grins quietly unfurling his gift, and the metal elements infused in his jacket begin to radiate a warming heat.  After several steps he looks down as the hands wrapped around his neck relax their grip, and Charles struggling to keep his eyes open, lulled by Erik's familiar scent and the steady soothing thrum of his heartbeat.  

 

This time as Erik ascends the stairs to the mansion with Charles he is met by Hank, Alex, and Sean. Hank steps forwards with a needle in his hand. "It contains iron and should help with the anaemia." Sensing the truth in the iron rich material, Erik nods allowing the blue furred mutant to step forwards, pressing the contents against the telepath's arm.

 

"Is he ok?" Sean asks softly, and Alex stands torn between a defensive, and aggressive pose. "It’s a shock," Erik responds, watching Hank work, "We're all going to need to keep a close eye on him, to keep him safe."  The boys all nod in mute agreement, their eyes fixed on Charles’s pale features, too vulnerable in the metal kinetic’s arms, silently forming a protective pact to keep him safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this ends part 1...
> 
> This is a completed story I previously posted up on ff net so parts 2, and 3 to be posted in the next few days...
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts - still getting used to this site so any advice and feedback welcome...


	10. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other's catch up on the mission in Erik's absence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also - Chapter 8 is now up (for some reason this was in draft form, and I didn't realise - so previous version went straight from 7 to 9.

Moira tears belatedly from the adjacent room, her gun raised as she observes the chaos in front of her, bodies litter the floor like scattered bowling pins, and catching the lingering evidence of Azazel's disappearance she realises Erik is missing.

 

"What?" she asks and grasps the side of the wall for support as Frost's distained update cuts through her mind. _They are merely sleeping Charles's work, something came up, and Erik has returned to the mansion with Azazel._

 

"Charles did this?" She gapes in utter confusion, _just how powerful was he?_ Raven glowers at Emma's back. "Yes something happened and she won't tell me what it is." The shapeshifter's hands are filled with paperfiles. "That's the last!" Riptide announces oblivious for a moment to the staring match between the telepath and shapeshifter. Emma sighs theatrically, "You know he probably wants to tell you himself."

 

Raven scowls, "He's _my_ brother, he found Erik across a thousand miles, and projected his power here. Now it sounds like he had a good reason for doing so." The telepath rolls her eyes, "Yes, he did."  She frowns, automatically becomes diamond as Raven lunges towards her, in retaliation however the shapeshifter takes on her diamond form, and Moira stifles a laugh at the astonishment in Frost's features. She supposed it had only been a matter of time, for Raven to figure out the mimicry.

 

"This could get interesting." Riptide murmurs his eyes roaming over the pair. "Tell me what is going on," Raven demands and Frost laughs, "You thought so little of him when you left him bleeding out on that beach, what right do you still have to call him brother?" She taunts, "After everything he did for you, taking you in." Raven snarls, her emotions beginning to get the better of her control. Seeing this Moira intercedes, "Raven don't let her get to you." Frost's gaze flickers to her in warning not to intervene, "Stay out of this human." Moira smiles softly, "I must remind _you_ of all you've lost, what a shame." Frost frowns, and Raven smirks releasing her and stepping back.

 

"If you must know, " Frost relents, "He's pregnant."

 

It is Riptide's astonished voice that breaks the sudden silence. "Excuse me?" _You heard_ , Frost's responds irritably, and then suddenly Azazel reappears, "Are you done?" He demands impatiently.

 

Moira regards the gathered documents with a twinge of unease, "Yes," but she cannot shake the feeling that something is out of place, this clean up job had been too easy.

 

None of them observe the red recording light blinking lazily in the corner of the corridor...


	11. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone adjusts to the news...

Erik extends his powers in a lazy motion opening the bedroom door. _Be still,_ he murmurs, to the man stirring in his arms. Easing him down, and supporting his weight with one hand, as he removes their wet attire. _Wet,_ the telepath responds drowsily, and Erik laughs as he guides them both into the warm shower. His hands moving to rest gently against his lover's abdomen, awed by the knowledge of the tiny sparks of life growing there. _He is going to be a father,_ and a joyous smile breaks across his face.

 

 _Not tired,_ comes the vague protest as he pulls them both out of the running water, swiftly drying them off, by now Charles can barely keep his eyes open, _Its noon…can't sleep now._

 

Erik doesn't argue, simply lifting the smaller man down onto the cushioned surface, _no of course not,_ he agrees allowing his joyous calm to project outwards, and ease the telepath's tangle of raw frayed emotions, as he coils protectively round Charles, letting the curtains fall closed with an easy flick of his fingers, and the thick heavy drapes block out the glaring midday sun.

 

***

 

The video freezes on the small group unaware of the camera upon them, fixing on Moira's face as the red smoke coils around the edges of the screen, just an instants warning before they vanish.

 

Watching the images around a long oval table are a small group of black suited men. On his feet, and outlining the scene is one Colonel William Stryker, "You see gentlemen just how dangerous these mutants are. They are coordinated, guided in their methods of attack, and if they chose what is to stop them from simply dropping in on our meeting? You think that these thick metal walls will be a challenge? You think that the devil will stop to knock at the door?" He shakes his head, "No and now we have evidence that it is not simply a rare effect that will dissipate. They are capable of breeding amongst themselves." His gaze sweeps the silent room, "This situation can be handled but only if you give me the powers I need to act to contain the situation. To act now." He frowns, "You see they already have one agent under their control, who knows how far they have already infiltrated without us knowing?"

 


	12. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations are in order, the Brotherhood make themselves at home...

Her mind touch was akin to being scraped by crystal shards, no matter how gentle she was attempting to be there was always an element of pain even in the politest enquiry. Erik starts, jolted out of his euphoric stupor, and for a long moment he aches for the comfort of his helmet, blinking as his headache eases as suddenly as it appeared.     

 

A vague image of a wasp being swatted aside brushes his thoughts and her crystal presence jerks sharply out of his mind.

 

 _Go back to sleep,_ Erik murmurs as the telepath enfolded in his arms stirs, blue eyes shattering open in confusion, _Shh_... _Don't worry its only Emma,_ he soothes, easing him down.  A sleepy wave of contentment is projected back to him, and Erik smiles softly, lingering a moment to watch the smaller man relax once more, Charles's features were impossibly young, innocent seeming in repose.  With a quiet sigh, and taking care not to disturb him Erik slips to his feet.

 

The downstairs kitchen is being raided by his team, Azazel is searching the fridge, whilst Riptide is inside the larder, taking stock of the food piled within. "I think we should stay," he delares firmly to no one in particular, though the red mutant laughs softly and Raven rolls her eyes. Emma is sprawled in one of the kitchen chairs, clutching her head in her hands, and Moira leans cautiously against the worktops.

 

"So I take it you were successful?" Erik asks drawing their attention, it's Moira who speaks, indicating the documents on the table. "Yes everything is in there the rest was destroyed."  She does not voice her concerns, not when she has so little to go off, Erik did not need his paranoia feeding any further.  Moira frowns, looking down at Emma, "We all have been informed, and I guess congratulations are in order." Erik stills, quite unprepared for her reaction, yet there is a genuine smile on her features, "I guess the mutant gene has a few surprises left for us.  Charles should have his work cut out for a few years yet."

 

Erik finally clears his throat, "Yes...thank you." 

 

She gives a wan smile in return, and he reflects that he hasn't really spoken to her since returning to the mansion.  In truth he's not certain what he makes of her still being around: whether or not she can be trusted, or is a liability, however she's earned his respect by the strength with which she stood up to him in the hospital, in her quick appraisal of situations, support in helping to protect them, and the way she is with the others. 

 

She is perhaps in danger of becoming one human whom he may grudingly come to tolerate.

 

Erik starts, jolted out of his musings as Azazel reappears beside him, and claps a heavy hand on his shoulder, in his grasp is a stash of beer.  He places a glass in Erik's hand flashing an amused grin at the dazed expression on his face.

 

Emma lifts her head up from the table, slightly mollified as Riptide places a glass of white wine in front of her. "It’s your fault my head hurts," She scowls at Erik,

"Charles thought I was attacking you." Erik stills at this, and she gulps the wine down in a single breath, "Not his fault I understand he's more than at his wits end, but something to watch out for." She rises to her feet regarding Erik calmly, "Being closely attached to a telepath isn't something you'll find is all roses. From what I know you're a very private man, and there is a high probability of a permanent mental channel being forged between you both more especially now." She smiles darkly, "Whether you can stand that is something you'll have to determine for yourself."

 

She pauses by the door, exchanging a sharp look with a glowering Azazel, "What? Our leader needs to know the truth. I'm looking out for his welfare and ours. I don't want to be trapped working under another mad man." So saying she strides up the stairs out of the room.

 

Erik has frozen, her carefully chosen words striking a deep cord within him.

 

"I'll review these," Moira responds in the stark silence, gathering up the documents sprawled on the table, and following in the diamond mutants footsteps.  Azazel grabs Riptide's arm, and both vanish, leaving Erik alone to contemplate his thoughts, alone with his pregnant lovers irate sister. Her sharp slap breaks him out of his shock, "If you can't cope with the thought of that you should leave. Leave and don't come back," Raven hisses angrily. "I just, she took me by surprise," he admits, and her eyes narrow flashing yellow, "Well figure it out and be quick about it." He shakes his head, grabbing her wrists. "I guess part of me already knew, it will take some getting used to that's all. We haven't exactly had chance to discuss anything."

 

Raven scowls, "Either you care enough to stay or not. Don't do this out of some misguided sense of duty, my brother will know and resent you for it. You're better off going now if that's the case." Her words were simple fact, yet the fact was after Cuba those three days devoid of Charles's presence had been sheer hell. Erik could not go through that again, "I'm not going anywhere Raven." She considers his words, "Well then you have priorities now and I'm not talking about the revolution."

 

A menacing expression crosses his face, "I will deal with _any_ threats to him."  Raven almost pities those who would dare try, tilting her head as though seeing him for the first time.  Her fingers brush lightly against his stinging cheek, wonder in her tone, "You _love_ him…"

 

 _Raven?_ Comes the dazed thought in both their minds, and Erik is glad for the reprieve of her stare. She leaps up the stairs enfolding her brother, as the metal kinetic fights to restrain himself, as she bursts into laughter, and runs her fingers through his hair.  She is Charles's sister for goodness sake not an enemy, yet a strong part of him wants to put as much distance between her, and Charles, between anyone else and Charles for that matter.

 

"I'm here sleepy head,"  Raven murmurs softly, observing his exhaustion.  _I'm not tired,_ he responds drowsily.  She laughs, "So you say."  He sits down at the vacant table, and she moves to rummage in the cupboards.  Erik peels himself off the kitchen worktop, and plants a warm kiss upon his brow, “I was sure I left you sleeping.” The younger man sighs, resting his head against the table top, “I can't sleep.”

 

Erik smiles softly, leaning forwards and resting his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, finding and kneading the muscles there. He frowns at the taut knots, pressing deeper his hands moving with deft expertise. _You need to look after yourself more,_ he sends quietly, absorbing the warm feeling of contentment that radiates back to him in response and grins, _still not tired?_

 

Raven sets the steaming cup of tea down, placing a chaste kiss upon her brother's cheek. "Try and drink it Charles," she coaxes gently, "I bet you've not eaten all day." He hums a soft murmur of appreciation, and concern furrows her brow.  She catches hold of Erik's wrist, and drags him from the room, her voice a low hiss, "What did you do to him?" Erik is too startled to stop her striking him again, before his senses return. "Nothing!" He exclaims in a loud whisper, she frowns sinking back against the wall, "I've never seen him so exhausted."

 

Erik sighs leaning back against the wall, running a hand through his hair. "Hank thinks he has anaemia the babies do seem to have an affinity for iron." Raven's eyes widen, "Twins?" She pauses, "Erik do you know anything about raising children?" Her question takes him off guard. "I thought not, we're all going to help of course, and Charles is haphazard with his health at the best of times." Erik comes back to reality at this, "He will be more careful in future." She gives a disbelieving laugh, "Why - because you order it so Erik?"

 

Both jump at the sharp crash from the kitchen - and the knife Erik always keeps concealed in his boot, is drawn, and hovering through the air ready to meet with any invaders as they burst back into the room. Startled Charles looks back at them both from his position on the rocky wooden stool, leaning up into the top cupboard for something beyond his reach. A fallen tin lies on the floor.

 

"CHARLES!" Raven yells at him. "What?" He asked in dazed confusion.  Erik strides forwards, grabbing his wrists in a steel grip, lifting him down and Raven exchanges a knowing glance with the metal kinetic.  _See what I mean?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether or not Anya, and Magda happened...I'm leaving to the readers pov though it they did its not something that Erik is going to bring to light in this AU...


	13. Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank conducts some tests...

After being practically force fed under the joint glares of both Raven, and Erik Charles is dragged down to Hank's lab, or rather what is left of it, and is leforrified at the destruction he has caused, very aware that several of the scientists longterm experiments have been destroyed. "Oh - Hank, I'm sorry," he apologises, and is gently enfolded in blue furry arms, "Its alright - I - _we_ understand," _don't worry about it, I can set them up again._   The young professor flushes at the concern emanating from them all as the other boys reveal themselves, "Yeah prof no lasting damage done," Sean pipes up and Alex nods, "Yeah I needed the nap anyway..."

 

They break into laughter, but Charles feels a wave of sudden nausea overwhelm him, _I could have seriously hurt them,_ he realises in dismay, stumbling as Talia and Simon wrap their arms around him. _Sleeps - enough - sleeps…feel betters yes?_ Their mumbled rush of concern floods through him, and then Erik is sliding a possessive arm around his waist, _They know you would never hurt them, not really,_ the metal manipulator's mind voice calms.   

 

A short time later, Hank is going through his immediate findings, and observing the interplay of the two elder mutants, Erik is leaning against the wall, one hand linked through the smaller man's, where Charles sits on the edge of the bed looking down. "The tests confirm - though I suspect you already know - Erik is the father," the scientist states softly, watching the flush, spread across both their faces. It really is a startling transformation in the metal kinetic, he should smile more often.

 

"So how do we take this forwards, you're not a medical doctor," Erik states quietly, "and no disrespect but I would prefer to acquire one." Hank blinks in surprise, "Acquire one - what exactly does that mean?" Erik shrugs, and Charles looks up suddenly, and shakes his head, "No Erik."  Hank intervenes, "I know what to expect, as much as anyone can, this is not a normal scenario and we have the advantage of Talia and Simon's healing abilities, we can do this ourselves." Erik frowns, "You don't have medical knowledge and what if something does go wrong?"

 

The blue mutant sighs, "There is always a chance, but I want to run some more tests over the next few days to find out whether this is going to be a 'relatively' normal pregnancy." Erik's eyes narrow at this, "Relatively normal?"

 

Hnak draws himself up, meeting Erik squarely in the eyes, "Normal meaning an average 9 month pregnancy term for a _human female_.  I don't know any other examples of male or even other _mutant_ pregnancies to judge by, nor will any normal medical doctor." He pauses, "However I can extend my knowledge on the general medical implications, and can adapt quickly for the unexpected, _mutant_ variables."  He finishes and addresses the young professor directly, "I'll need to know any effects you have no matter how small, the anaemia is just one condition, you may be susceptible to other vitamin deficiencies. I recommend a weekly injection for now to boost your iron levels, and we'll have to keep a close eye on the baby as well."

 

Charles swallows radiating distress, _Babies there is more than one,_ his blue eyes are wide as he looks up at Hank _._   "Twins to be exact," Erik amends smoothly, leaning over the telepath, and holding his gaze, _two beautiful children Charles._ The younger man closes his eyes, leaning into the taller man's chest, _I can't do this,_ he despairs, and soft whispering phrases brush his ear fragments of German, English, and Polish, soothing calming words accompanied by gentle fingers combing through his hair. _Its alright we'll get through this together,_ Erik soothes. 

 

Not for the first time Hank wishes he had a camera not that anyone would believe him anyway for Erik Lehnsherr is not a man to display his emotions. Yet watching him comforting the young professor brings startling tears to his own eyes, and he coughs taking refuge in his own rambling, "Oh, but this is truly unprecedented and explains the advanced anaemic effects," and becoming aware that neither is truly listening slips out of the room, with a quiet smile on his face.

 


	14. Latent Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik discuss the expansion of his abilities...

Charles wakens to daylight and Erik's strong presence curled possessively around him like a magnet, held captive by a lethargic warmth like a field of energy projecting round him. Erik's arms tighten, _rest Charles,_ and lulled by the soothing calm enfolding him his heavy eyelids shatter closed once more.

 

After a few moments, he starts jolted by a memory not his own, nor Erik's but Sean's, and he gasps as he relives the intense discomfort. The boy is dreaming of his parents again, of their distain, and fear at his sonic ability. _Charles - stop,_ Erik commands, and Charles is drawn forcefully back into his own body, aware of Erik pressed around him, muscles wrapped around Charles's chest taut with tension. _Its Sean he -_

_I know,_ Erik responds, _You drew me with you, I did not realise his parents knew about his ability._ Charles closes his eyes, _They chose to ignore it believing it would cure itself._ Anger curls in the metal kinetic's mind, " _We_ are _mutants_ , not some nameless temporary sickness."

 

Charles is silent observing Erik's hands resting protectively against his abdomen, he is utterly defenceless in this man's presence. The metal kinetic had so easily worked his way past carefully constructed mental shields, forging an unbreakable permanent seeming link between them that was also in some way physical.  Yet how had he managed to locate Erik and call to him over a distance of God knows how many miles yesterday? He had been freaking out yes…but that had been nothing new, as far as he could recall, it was only with Cerebro that he had ever been able to do so.

_Erik…where were you yesterday?_ He asks.  _I thought you were not going to pry,_ Erik responds amusedly.  _No I mean distance how far away were you?_ Charles attempts to explain, but Erik is having none of it, _Really Charles no matter how you phrase your question..._

 

Charles twists round to face him, _Don't you understand?_ _I should not have been able to reach you, Cerebro's range was enhanced, and if I concentrate my range is extensive, but never have I gone so far, and to find you how could I do that reach across so many miles and pick out your mind?_

_I have a certain attractive magnetism,_ Erik laughs his arms ensnaring Charles once more, _you were panicking and we know emotions can play a part in enhancing our gifts.  Erik its not funny there could be a danger to you especially if my mind seeks yours out instinctively like we are-_ Erik cuts in, _Like we are linked? Emma did mention such a possibility._

 

"It doesn't bother you?" Charles asks quietly, and Erik smirks, pressing his lips against the telepath's shoulder, "Less than losing you. I'll manage." The telepath is silent, absorbing this, and a musing thought flickers through the metal manipulator’s mind _, Charles have you ever fully tested your limits?_

 

 _Of course I have,_ the younger man responds with a trace of hesitation. "Really?" Erik asks out loud, "Then you weren't surprised at all by your sudden ability to physically destroy Hank's lab yesterday without moving a muscle?"  The younger man stills in surprise, "Telekinesis?  I've never..."

 

"Then explain to me how everything got destroyed when your emotions were going haywire?"  Erik asks softly.   _I don't know, unless…_ Charles swallows, _Hank is right,_ and he twists round regarding Erik, "Were you not listening to him?"  A smug grin lights the other's features. "I was rather distracted."

 

 _Hank has a theory that the babies may trigger the development of defence mechanisms perhaps enhancing our current mutations or cause latent abilities to develop,_ Charles explains, and looks at Erik in slow consideration, "And if you are linked to me it could affect you as well." He swallows potential what ifs coming to his mind, "Erik, yesterday I could have killed you." Warm lips press reassuringly against his shoulder, "No Charles...I don't think so...you were panicking, but you only made the situation much easier and saved lives in the process."

 

Charles closes his eyes shivering, "Erik you don't know what I could have done, if I truly lose control I -"  Humour wraps around him then, and Erik's grip tightens painfully,  "Aren't we all?  If you're worried about losing control, we'll figure something out you aren't alone in this Charles," he promises fiercely, "I will be with you, every step of the way."

 


	15. Identifying Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's suspicions are realised, and the two telepaths have a frank discussion...

Moira concludes her analysis of the recovered documents, "Everything but Hank's work on Cerebro and…" she pauses in sudden realisation, "The bastards!" Instantly she feels Frost's sharp presence in her mind, and doesn't resist. The telepath hisses sharply, "They must have gathered another dossier." Riptide leans forwards, "What do you mean?"

 

"Its subtle enough that I did not notice but almost every reference to telepathy to Charles in particular has been altered," Moira sighs in frustration, leaving Frost to announce her conclusions, "It means that everything even defeating Shaw was perhaps a front mission compared to data gathering on telepathy."

 

Raven looks back at Moira, desperately wanting her to refute the interest it appeared her brother had attracted. The agent however shakes her head, "We knew that the soviets had been researching psychic's and abilities presumably to develop their helmet,"  her gaze flickers to Erik briefly then, "However my superiors had always dismissed their work as crazed nonsense."  She rubs a hand over her face, "Then of course Charles waltzs in and proves the soviets were right all along it must have sent them into a frenzy."

 

"There is too much we don't know," Frost scowls, "Even the base could have been a trap, and they know where your allegiance now lies Moira, surprise is no longer on our side."  The two women find themselves in a rare moment of agreement.  What neither expected to see was the absolute fury in Azazel's eyes, nor the glint of threatening menace within Riptides normally unflappable composure. Had they fallen for Xavier's charms? Emma wonders quietly.

 

They all finally look to Erik, sitting in dark silence, he hasn't spoken a word, his fingers locked together in stark concentration and though Emma cannot not feel any emotion, or stray thoughts leaking from his mind there is a dark cold menace in his gaze when he looks up and speaks with sharp authority. "Nothing spoken here goes outside this room," he orders his gaze meeting each and every one of them marking their agreement, "I want none of this going back to Charles and the boys."  Emma laughs softly, "Erik dear you do understand your partner is a telepath?  Just how do you propose we do that?"   

 

The metal manipulator bares his teeth, in a grin that reminds her of a shark's jaws that of a predator about to strike.  "You tell me." 

 

***

 

It is a little later when consumed by a familiar headache Emma walks into the kitchen to find Charles already there. She stills, and is taken by surprise when he turns to regard her with a warm smile. "Hello Emma would you like a cup of tea?" Tea is not something she would normally consider consume, yet she finds herself nodding in agreement, watching his efficient almost elegant motions as he pours out two cups, and sets one down before her and she takes a few tentative sips.

 

"Bad head?" He asks after a moment. She blinks in astonishment of course he would know, of everyone he would understand most of all and the shared moment of empathy surprises her.  "I find it hard to constantly block everyone out its worse in the cities. I think if I stayed there too long I would go insane," He admits quietly and she finds herself responding in rueful agreement, "Yes it is easier here - quiet."

 

He nods congenially leaning back in his chair. "Long meeting?" He asks casually, and she smiles into her cup, "You won't get anything from me." He sighs holding up his hands in mock surrender, "I have the impression that Erik is trying to be the brave knight preparing a lone charge in my defence." A scowl crosses his face, "I am not a damsel in distress I can take care of myself."

 

She cannot help but smirk at his perfect analysis of the metal kinetic. "I think you have more than one knight ready to charge in your defence," She responds enigmatically, watching the interest flicker in his eyes.  It was true especially if Azazel, and Riptide's earlier reactions were anything to go by. "Besides I know you can defend yourself well enough." He winces, "I am sorry for Russia." She shrugs, "Don't be Charles, you did what had to be done. Never apologise for facing your enemy."

 

He blinks as she grasps his hand, "I followed Shaw because I saw no other way, he was so certain in his success so arrogant that he could not be defeated and Erik." She considers regarding him quietly, "You underestimate yourself Charles, you have drawn those who should be your enemies to where their first priority now is your protection."

 

She sits back, meeting him firmly in the eye, "Shaw was entranced with the idea of you. Of your power. His purpose in going to the CIA base was to recruit you." He draws back, a sharp gasp of pained surprise escaping him, but she leans forwards, "Don't blame yourself for that Charles, Shaw was a monster, don't ever forget that." She sips her tea, surprised at its calming effect. "I envy you your closeness with Erik, " She admits, surprising herself.

 

Charles blinks and flushes, "I used to think it would never happen, especially not with someone who knew what I was," he admits, "For a long time, I found it difficult to identify my own feelings from those around me."  Emma nods, "Sometimes its still too much."  He inclines his head in agreement, "Yes...how can you be so close to someone when you can't identify your own feelings? I didn't exactly have a convenient switch off button."

 

She smiles, shimmering briefly into her diamond form before back again, "It's not an answer though." He looks at her quietly, before making a suggestion which shocks her. "I can help you - if you like." She is gaping she is sure of that, "You're offering to teach _me_?"  He looks away, "I don't mean to presume, but I am sure there is a lot we could learn from each others experiences and what we achieve could help future generations, besides I suspect my own control may be a little shaky for a while."

 

She considers him quietly. He had offered her an out, a way to refuse, and also protected her own feelings if she chose to accept, it would not just be solely for her own benefit but for others, she had never met someone who could so easily slip past her own defences, and she had barely spent 10 minutes directly in his company, and she couldn't deny that a part of her was eager to learn, thirsting for his knowledge and the control he might help her achieve. He was the most powerful telepath she had ever met, and yet also the least arrogant, how could she not accept that? "Only you," she mutters, before meeting his gaze squarely, "There is only one Charles Xavier."

 

He laughs at her words, shaking his head softly, "No," he looks towards the stairs, sensing something she cannot, "There is only one Erik Lehnsherr." She has to laugh at that and the look of thunderstruck surprise in the metal kinetics features as he appears, halting on the stairs and regarding them both with suspicion. "You're on," she states, enjoying the play of warm humour in the younger man's blue eyes.

 


	16. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting with Logan

He just needed a drink, then the pain in his head would ease and everything would be just fine. Painkillers never worked for his telepathy, they only worsened the situation, relaxing his mental shields rather than reinforcing them. He nods to the barkeep in thanks drawing the glass to his lips, but not a drop spills down his throat as a tight hand coils around his wrist, pulling it from his grasp, and he groans in silent realisation, "Erik please its just one glass."

 

He hears a snort of humour, and looks up into familiar features, not Erik but Logan. "You again," Charles mutters, "I thought you weren't interested." The other mutant frowns, "You should not be drinking in your condition."

 

 _My condition? What would you know about it?_ Charles sends in annoyance breaking through the others natural telepathic immunity and Logan is too astonished at this to be annoyed, "You're a telepath." Charles shrugs, "I thought you knew who we were."

 

Logan frowns, "I thought you worked for the government. You _smelled_ like g-men.  I've been there before and it didn't end well." He slowly extends his metal claws, and Charles reaches forwards, and on receiving the silent nod of permission cautiously brushes his fingers against the blades. "Oh my friend what did they put you through?" He asks, such innocent compassion flaring in his blue eyes that Logan finds uncomfortable emotion clawing at his throat. He draws back, sharply clearing his throat, "Something I intend to find out."

 

The telepath regards him quietly, "You don't remember?" He considers before making a tentative offer, "I could help you…if you like," and looks away, as Logan chokes on his beer, something in him moved more deeply than it has been in a long time. He knows instinctively even without his memories that it has been a long time perhaps if ever where anyone has offered to help him and help him knowing who and what he is, without requiring something in return.

 

"Why would you do that?" He demands needing to know what the hidden catch is and Charles laughs softly, "Perhaps you could allow me my hand back?" Logan blinks, he still had a firm grip on the telepath's wrist. "Well it’s your poison," he responds softly, sitting back, and appraising the smaller man carefully, he can sense no fear, malice, or even guile in his words, and it was completely foreign to his understanding. He clears his throat, about to ask what the hell the telepath is doing here when his instincts alert him to a sense of danger.  The approach of a dark brooding presence…the other one Erik presumably.

 

Charles becomes aware of his arrival just before Erik's arms slide around him, fastening on his wrists. The glass is plucked from his hands and set down on the bar. "What are you doing?"  The metal manipulator demands, and in the next moment both men have vanished. Logan jolts in surprise but no one else appears to have noticed a thing, he glances suspiciously towards the door.

 

Charles stalks away from Erik, towards the car, but the driver’s door remains shut as he tugs on the handle, and he scowls, facing the metal manipulator. "What's wrong with you? So now I can't drive to our local town?"

 

"Local? This is 15 miles from anywhere," Erik responds angrily, "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"  The last thing he needs is for Charles to enact a disappearing act, not now, especially not now when he has just had Moira's suspicions confirmed. He draws a stressed hand through his hair and the smaller man frowns,  "You were busy meeting with your _renegades_ , and that's fine. You can't just drop everything when I-" He breaks off as Erik leans over him, fierce anger blazing in his green eyes, "Charles nothing about you is unimportant I want you to tell me the slightest thing no matter how insignificant you think it is."  Charles sighs, "Erik that's ridiculous, I can't-"

 

The metal manipulator's eyes blaze, "You will tell me every little thing Charles I mean it, if something happens to you, I can't be responsible for the consequences of my actions," _the world is on your conscience._ Charles frowns, _Isn't that overly dramatic?_ Erik shrugs, _I am not above using emotional blackmail to keep you safe._

 

His gaze scrutinises the small telltale signs of fatigue in the younger man's features. "Headache?" He asks softly, drawing him closer, "I could have helped," and lets a touch of hurt creep into his tone.

 

The low warning growl startles them both, its Logan striding purposely towards them with his claws extended. "Let him go bud!" He demands and Charles blinks in surprise, _what?_ Erik snaps his palm up, eliciting a grunt of pain from the other mutant and Logan is held frozen in place, his metal claws straining to twist in directions they were never meant to go. "Let him go Erik!" Charles exclaims, moving to step forwards only to find himself restrained by a steel arm that sweeps possessively around his waist.

 

Logan collapses in a dazed heap on the ground.

 

***

 

Cimeron pushes the door open in a fit of excitment, Logan had led them right to him, stopping as he belatedly realises that none of the mutants have yet left, and the sky-blue eyes of the telepath are staring straight at him.

 

***

 

 _What is it?_ Erik asks, as Charles exhales sharply, his gaze arrested on the suited man emerging from the bar, "He's CIA."  Erik stiffens, _What have you seen?  Show me,_ and information floods him.  The man - Agent Cimeron - had been involved in recent events around Logan and trailed him here, yet the agent was excitedly considering his good fortune at having discovered an even rarer prize, the CIA's top priority target one Charles Francis Xavier.

 

"Come with me telepath and your friend can walk away from here," The agent announces calmly drawing his gun. 

 

It happens too quickly for anyone to prevent as Logan leaps towards the agent with a fierce growl, he is just out of reach as the bullets pierce his skull in rapid succession. A soft cry emerging from Charles's throat as Logan crumples to the ground, and he's restrained by Erik whispering softly in his ear and projecting a deadly calmness. _Einfach meine liebe. Easy my love_.

 

My love…God it could have so easily been Erik lying lifeless on the ground, Charles realises in blank horror.  Cimeron's eyes widen as the wind whips up around them out of nowhere, and a bleak darkness flickers in the telepath's eyes.  The agent gapes as various objects begin to hover in the air, and then gasps as he struggles uselessly to fight the compulsion, as his own hand twists round beyond his control and aims his own gun directly at his chest, as though he were a mere puppet.  His throat closes to prevent the building scream as his finger begins to close on the trigger.

 

_Charles what are you doing? Charles!_

 

Rage, fury, pain, hurt, protect, floods Erik's mind with dizzying intensity in a swirling maelstrom of focused intent. _No Charles stop!_ He orders feeling the metal of the gun trigger begin to contract. Metal.

 

As though possessed the gun leaps from Cimeron's grasp, at the last possible moment, and he sags to his knees in shocked relief. 

 

"Charles what were you thinking?" Erik demands, and receives a mental image of Erik himself sprawled on the ground lying in his own blood - rather than Logan. The trees have stilled now, as shock catches up to the younger man and the fierce spike of adrenaline is wearing off.

 

"Shh I am here, I'm not going anywhere," Erik murmurs, twisting the smaller man round and embracing him fiercely.  Charles shivers, unable to still the sudden trembling in his soul, unable to wipe the image of the blood covering Erik's body from his mind.

 

 _I am here, I am not going anywhere shh,_ Erik repeats softly.  It was not for Charles to have blood on his hands, that is Erik's role, his hands are already stained, and he is prepared to do whatever it takes to keep this man and his family safe. Only Erik's eyes gave away the absolute fury raging beneath the surface of his mind as he glowers at the frozen kneeling agent.  A fury that would only be appeased when those who had ordered this hit were gone. They sought to tear from Erik the only light in his life in their ignorant fear, and for threatening that he will utterly destroy them.

 

Charles stirs lifting his head from Erik's shoulder, astonishment flaring in his beautiful sky-blue eyes as he looks back towards Logan, "Erik…he's alive."

 

Azazel appears, taking in the scene of chaos, his face shifting to a dark frown. He takes Cimeron first at Erik's quiet order, before returning. Charles is knelt beside Logan, observing the bullet casings on the ground. "Remarkable," he murmurs softly, starting as he observes the red mutant moving towards him. "No Azazel," he protests, stumbling to his feet. Erik's strong arms snake round his waist, his mesmerising green eyes holding him captive, as his lips are ensnared in a distracting breath stealing kiss.

 

Then they are back at the mansion, car and all. Charles closes his eyes, burying his head against the warm anchoring shoulder as the world tilts around them. He absolutely hates teleporting. Anywhere. It makes him nauseous.

 

He is dimly aware of Azazel lifting Logan, and taking him to the infirmary, as he struggles against the dizzying disorientation, taking comfort in the steady presence of the metal kinetic wrapped protectively around him. _So we're agreed no more absconding?_ Erik demands softly. _I didn't runaway I-_ Charles falters it could so easily have been Erik earlier, Erik who did not have Logan's strange miraculous healing ability, and murmurs a soft acquiescence into the taller man's shoulder.

 

Gentle fingers tilt his head back, and he sees suspicion in the green eyes, replaced by deep concern.  _No argument?  That was too easy, you must be in shock._ He is caught up, and lifted in strong arms.  _Erik - put me down!_ Charles demands, _I am not-_

 

_When did you last have your iron injection?_

 

"Put me down."

 

_Maybe its another vitamin deficiency…?_

 

_Erik put me down._

 

_Or…_

 

_I hope you don't like that jumper…_

 

Is all the warning Charles manages before losing the battle with his erupting stomach contents.  _I told you to put me down…_

 

***

 

"Yes sir," Agent Isan whispers into the payphone of the bar, "Yes sir, he's here but you're not going to believe this, he's led us to _him_." There is a brief pause, followed by, "Yes, yes sir, I understand but Cimeron is gone."


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's protective instincts set in...

Hank arrives in their room. It's not one of the largest bedrooms in the house, but then neither of its occupants were one for opulence. Erik preferred plain function of design over luxury, whilst Charles simply didn't care. He may have the Xavier wealth and fortune at his finger tips, but it wasn't something he held lightly. Hank had seen the way the mansion had been abandoned and clearly no one had lived here until they arrived. Raven had confirmed it. Neither sibling had fond memories of the place.  Seeing his curiosity, Raven had simply shrugged, noting it was not her story to tell.

 

The large timber framed bed was at the far end of the room, furthest away from the door and Erik was perched on the side, his fingers brushing through the seemingly asleep telepath‘s hair.

_How is Logan?_ Hank blinks at the projected question, watching as tired sky-blue eyes flicker open and fix upon him.  "Logan? He's still unconscious, but I doubt for long. He appears to be infused with a metal skeleton I've never seen anything quite like it, his healing ability is remarkable, whilst the metal…I don't know what it is."

 

"Its adamantium," Erik reveals, "Extremely rare, found in its raw state only in meteorites."  Hank tilts his head thoughtfully, "So he's been experimented on?" The metal kinetic nods, "Yes. Specifically so, its only his extreme healing ability that kept him alive and is the reason he was chosen.  They moulded him into a weapon, like they would do to us all." He looks down at Charles, _it's what they would have done to you - chained to Cerebro - hunting people and mutants alike for them,_ "I won't let them."

 

Hank observes the silent argument, and the exasperated sigh that finally escapes the telepath. Erik seeming to have won this round looks to him as his fingers trace circles against the younger mutant's hand. "What happened?" He asks carefully, and it's Erik who responds, "Logan was shot at close range in the skull."  It seemed impossible for Logan to even be alive even with his mutation, and the scientist's brain kicks into overdrive, it was truly an incredible ability and he wondered how such a thing could work, the cells would have to be in an almost perpetual state of renewal.

 

Still that didn't explain why the metal kinetic is worriedly hovering over Charles. "I'm fine," Charles scowls at them both, moving to sit up only to wince in pain. "Yes because you are the very definition of _fine_ ," Erik responds sarcastically, drawing him into his arms, and looks at Hank, clearly asking for help. 

 

He sets his box of supplies down, "May I?" He asks, and receives an aggravated sigh in response from the weary telepath as he leans over the pair. Erik carefully watching his motions as he wraps his fingers around Charles's wrist.  The young professor's pulse is elevated, his skin temperature warm and slightly feverish, symptons consistent with his theory, and he draws a vial of blood from his arm, and waves it in front of the metal kinetic's face.

 

Erik takes the vial in his palm sensing the lack of iron, as Charles watches in confusion, "Again?" Hank nods. "Yes its to be expected. Professor I'm putting you on a higher dosage.  I'm going to estimate you'll need one every 3 days, but you'll probably need a higher dosage in another couple of weeks given the current rate of growth."  Hank finishes performing the rest of his tests, watching as the young professor falls asleep. "He should be fine for now," Hank concludes addressing Erik, "He needs to take it easy and rest is the best thing for him." 

 

The elder mutant rises elegantly to his feet, "Can you stay with him a while?" Hank nods in surprise his tests can finish here, or in the labs, and he is in no hurry. "Good, I'll be gone for about an hour," Erik explains, leaning down and gently placing a kiss on the sleeping man's brow, before turning and sweeping out the room with a sharp determination in his features, and belatedly Hank realises he's taken Shaw's helmet with him.  What the hell was Erik up to? Whatever it was he clearly didn't want Charles finding out about it.


	18. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for minor character death, and violence and torture.

The red devils form didn't really bother him, in a way his mutation was obvious, straightforward, and he could deal with that. Looks weren't as important as the hidden abilities like telepathy, now that just scared Cimeron something rotten.  Rumour had it that the Xavier telepath was so powerful he could do more than simply read minds, but could alter them as well, and that he was so skilled he could do it without you knowing.  How would you ever know after being in his presence whether the reality you faced was your own, or one of his devising?

 

Xavier would be a powerful ally, but Cimeron believed him too dangerous to let live, he had no intention of following the capture order nor did many of his colleagues who had seen what mutants were capable of. Despite their seeming work for peace now who knew when that would change, and if it was merely a ploy to lull the government, into a false sense of security?

 

He strains quietly at his bonds only for an amused voice to ripple close by his ear.  _My quite opinionated aren't we?_ A woman's voice, and he stiffens there isn't anyone else in the room, but his red guardian, and surely it was a man? Genuine laughter fills his mind now. _Oh sugar, I could have so much fun with you._ His heart stills as she steps forwards now into the light revealing herself. The White Queen, Shaw's right hand woman. _Oh, now I'm flattered,_ she smiles checking her nails casually, i _f you fear Xavier so much, how much more do you fear us working together?_

 

Cimeron exhales in horror, of course the telepaths were conspiring. Really what if there were a whole network of them at coordinated points across the globe, it was said that the Cerebro machine with Xavier at the helm could find anyone's mind no matter where they were in the world.

 

She laughs again delighting in his tortured panic, _Oh what a good idea, but you will never know will you hmm? Oh and by the way I've informed my leader what you intended to do to Xavier if you did succeed…and I don't think he's too happy._

 

Cimeron ceases to breathe as he observes _him_ step forwards. No. It couldn't be. Lehnsherr, the refined Nazi hunter, orders were to kill on sight and take whatever chances possible. This mutant was dedicated, determined, and relentless. _Oh you've also got a reputation._ He hears faintly, and then senses the dark pulse which rages to the forefront of his mind. He thinks his heart may stop beating in shear panic. _I've got it,_ the White Queen announces victoriously.

 

 _No,_ Cimeron groans trying to break free of the now taut steel bands holding him in place, he should have put his own gun to his head before letting them any information from his mind. "Yes you should." He jumps at the sound of Lehnsherr's voice. "No," Cimeron gasps, recognising merciless fury in those cold green eyes, if looks could kill… "Yes," Erik confirms with deadly quiet, "I know everything you planned."

 

Behind him hover small shinning silver points,  and Cimeron gasps as the first pierces his skin, observing the tiny needle point the strange sensation as it cuts through his arm, and settles there. Just one. It doesn't hurt the point is too fine for that, but that in itself terrifies him. Ten more loosen, and imbed themselves in his chest, and a dozen more rise in the air to take their place, but not a single drop of blood spills from him, this and the metal kinetic's utter calmness have him shivering more than anything else possibly could.  Especially when he feels  heat radiate outwards from the metal barbs imbedded within him.

 

"What do you want?" He can barely refrain from screaming, and Erik smiles a wide predatory grin that reminds Cimeron a little of a shark, it could be a smile filled with utter delight but for the shear darkness radiating from the mutant's eyes. "What do you have to offer?" He lets Cimeron consider his words. "Would you have kept your word when our positions were reversed?"

 

The agent blanches at this. Oh hell. It had been Erik Lehnsherr in the parking lot, how could he have failed to recognise him of all people? What an idiot! Lehnsherr working with Xavier that was bad news. The worst case scenario within the agency's forecasts, and it had also been the least predicted, because the two mutants were known to have such opposing views. It seemed that agent MacTaggart had rebelled against her orders or had overemphasised the fractions between them, before her death. Well, afterall she was just a woman what did she know about the relationships between men?

 

There's a sharp hiss to his left, and Cimeron looks up to observe the absolute fury shining in the White Queen's eyes, _such an arrogant prick, the world will be a better place without you._ Fear fills him as he realises there is absolutely nothing he can give - nothing - which these people did not have or could not take for themselves if they wished - nothing to bargain for his life. They knew it. He was being toyed with. Well he would not give them the satisfaction.

 

"Oh your death will serve a purpose. Several in fact. You'll be sending a pointed message back to your employers. You see you were dead the moment you pointed your weapon at my partner,"  Erik explains, and Cimeron frowns, "Then why not just let Xavier kill me what's the point of this?" Erik smiles darkly, "Your blood's not good enough to stain his hands. That's my role and trust me I'm far better at it." _Besides sweetie we've learned so much from you,_ the White Queen taunts her voice now like sharp crystals cutting through his mind.

 

In his body metal begins to shift burning and slicing and Cimeron can no longer scream, but his bloodied mouth contorts in wordless agony.

 

The only problem is that it is too short, his death still too quick for what he had intended to do. Like the people who had taken her family from her this man had meant to do the same to Erik.  Emma stills sensing the final thread of victory in the agent's mind, something he had kept concealed, and then she is being drawn down into darkness with him in her determination to wrest his last secret.

 

The physical blow has her automatically snapping into her diamond form, she blinks reeling as reality returns to find Erik holding her, looking down in clear concern, "Emma?" She shakes her head, stumbling at the dizziness, "He…" she breaks off swallowing - her pain - the agents pain still too close. _How had Charles survived Shaw's death?_ She can't speak, the pain still close, and her head feels as though its ready to burst. "Show me," Erik demands, and she sees his helmet is on the floor.

 

Wincing she tries to be gentle - to act as Charles has shown her - but it is Erik who is buoying her up and providing her with strength as his mind slips into her own, almost like a glove, but for the distant coolness he provides. He has learnt this gentleness from Charles. It surprises her. He sees her memories, her pain of loosing her family, and later realisation of Shaw's betrayal, but none of that mattered now.

 

There was another agent - Isan - at the bar. _He will have reported in._

 

Erik stills. Six hours has passed by since then, more enough time to assemble a swot team, and search the surrounding area for houses that would fit so easy to find and to wait until Erik, and Emma had left.  Cimeron had been the decoy. Rage explodes in her - in Erik's mind born of a panicked desperation.

 

_Charles. They had left Charles alone, drugged and vulnerable..._


	19. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wakes up and Erik is gone...

Charles opens his eyes, and the first thing he is aware of is the absence of Erik's mind, closed off to his own as though a barrier has come between them.  A very familiar barrier.  The helmet.  He gasps, recoiling from that painful void, shutting down his own shields. What the hell was Erik doing?  Instant realisation explodes like a firestorm in his mind. _The agent_ of course Erik would gather information from the man and not in a congenial manner.

 

He sits up, observing Hank snoring softly in the arm chair even in rest the scientist's mind was moving, still calculating and preparing formulas. So he had a guard, whilst Erik had gone off on his merry mission of medieval torture, and he scowls, as his mind reaches out to scan the others automatically. All accounted for, but for Emma, Azazel, and Erik.  Raven is up late when she should be resting, prowling the edge of the grounds, she is uneasy had that woken him? _Raven?_ He tentatively calls, and she stops, after a moment projecting back an invitation to look through her eyes. Its been a long time since she's willingly offered, and a moment before he responds, startled at her openess.  _Charles, I'm sorry about that I really am,_ she projects, _later we're going to have a long talk about things, but for now you need to see this._

 

As gently as he knows how he slips into her mind, but lets her feel his presence.  Horror snakes through his gut as he witnesses the sight in front of her eyes. Soldiers, sneaking quietly through the undergrowth, bearing deadly rifles as they inch forwards.  No roar of machinery announces their arrival, no helicopters, sirens, or cars.  How long had they taken to make their crawling pace, to reach within yards of the house in utter silence? 

 

This was a kill mission.

 

Alarm sweeps through him as he reaches several voids similar to the ache in his mind where Erik should be.  Over 20 of them. He can't sense them, and certainly can't influence or stop them.  _Raven get out of there,_ he urges but she remains silent, her natural instincts keeping her concealed long enough for the men to slip by her, and then proceeds to follow at the rear. _Charles, this is deliberate they are coming for you.  Keep your hide safe I am not explaining to Erik why you are ridden with bullets when he comes back._

 

She shuts him out then, and he frowns, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he could break down her defences and force her to return but he promised her he would never do that.  Still he's not just going to sit and do nothing whilst his sister is in danger, and an armed team of crack soldiers are preparing to attack his house.  He may dislike violence, but that isn't the same as being unwilling to take the necessary steps to protect those he cares for. 

 

Erik, Emma, and Azazel he can't reach, probably deliberately so, and Riptide is out somewhere, too far for him to touch in his state. _Alex_ , and _Sean_ are downstairs coming alert, and after an initial moment of surprise begin to move as he instructs them. _Angel_ is in the library. It was well past midnight what were all the kids doing up and about?

 

Logan is no longer in the infirmary but with Talia and Simon. _Rookie stay out of my head and I'll deal with them,_ he instructs firmly his mental images drive Charles out, and he shakes his head stumbling. "Professor," Beast's arms wrap around him, but he has yet to reach - Moira.

_Moira_ is skulking down the corridors outside his door which bursts open, announcing her entrance. _Charles?_ She projects, before seeing them both in the dim light. _Oh thank goodness,_ she continues, beckoning them forwards. Charles sighs, in annoyance, _This is their home. They were being invaded. Why should they run? Erik was right in that. They had a right to defend themselves._ "Yes, we do but now is not the time," Moira responds, and he realises belatedly he has projected that at them both.

 

 _Voids_ \- two at the window have him turning round, Moira's eyes widen, and she draws her gun up over Hank's shoulder, "Get him out of here!" She orders opening fire as the glass shatters, and smoke fills the room.  Strong arms propel him forwards beyond the smoke. More voids. He maps them, projecting them to the others. He can't reach or stop them but he can warn where they are…Alex...shot in the shoulder and Charles gasps the pain echoing to them all. Moira snaps out some orders Alex is saved by Sean, and his piercing shriek echoes down the hallways. _No - the voids are moving towards them._

 

Charles struggles in Hanks now implacable grip. "Hank let me go!" He gasps only to be pinned against the wall. "Professor you need to keep calm," His fists make little impact against the blue furred chest. _DON'T TELL ME TO KEEP CALM,_ he yells back, _ALEX IS HURT oh no,_ Charles swallows, as Raven's scream pierces his skull.

 

 _Raven._ They have shot his sister. 

 

Moira turns feeling the hairs on the back of her neck lift a shiver running down her spine. Hank is looking down the corridor prepared to shove Charles back as the voids - soldiers - come up on either side of the corridor surrounding them.  Yet all Moira can look at is Charle's eyes, a deep violet blue, they could almost be said to be glowing.

 

 _Rage. Serenity. Rage. Serenity._ A howling mantra that sends them all to their knees.

 

She thought she had seen the embodiment of rage in Erik Lehnsherr in his utter unshakeable quest to kill Shaw. She thought that he was the dangerous one. She couldn't have been more wrong.

 

***

 

It was a shame or perhaps a blessing that most generals or battle tacticians did not have the gift of telepathy Logan was realising. What army commander in the world wouldn't give their right arm for such clear, concise, instant communication updates. He kept the twins safely behind him whilst Xavier's information kept him a step ahead, and with his own preternatural senses was able to plan his attacks rather than simply react. Three went down, silently before his claws and he had to pull the girl away from their bodies. Shaking his head. Tears streamed down her face, but the boy pulled her closer, seeming to understand the danger they were in more.

 

What he wouldn't give however for that damned metal manipulator's presence, bullet stopping shouldn't be too beyond him. Where the hell was Erik anyway? He isn't located on the telepath's mental map.

 

They were close now to the main entrancehall, and he has the twins tear their sleeves, placing the fabric over their mouths to slow the inhalation of the gas sweeping around them.  That's when the mental shout hits them. _Shit._ He thinks, seeing - feeling - blood gape through his chest.  No not his own but a young blond haired youth. He gains his feet, claws extending to take down the 2 green sighting rifles and their owners. 5 down. At least 15 more to go. This is taking too long - if the blond kid was hurt - he needed help and fast - and it looks like Logan is the nearest one to him.

 

Then he felt her - through Xavier. _Raven, beloved sister dying,_ andagonising pain sends him to his knees the twins collapsing behind him.

 

 _Rage. Serenity. Rage. Serenity. Rage. Serenity._ Like a flickering electrical current echoing in his mind, and Logan gasps as the mental battle map flickers briefly, and only 5 soldiers were left standing. Those that had been surrounding the telepath, and companions had simply vanished off it as though they never existed.

 

Then Xavier is there running past him, at the top of the stairs and Talia seeing him runs forwards, Simon making a desperate effort to grab her but slipping as Logan grabs him.  He lunges to his feet spying the single gunner at the grand entrance doorway partly concealed by smoke. The gun goes off but whether it hits the telepath Logan can't tell as he leaps onto the lower floor, witness to the soldier writhing on the ground with a silent scream on his lips. Logan's claws through his chest swiftly put him out of his misery.

 

He scents the air, and snarls softly as his senses pick out the faint trail of blood. Xavier _has_ been hit. What the hell is he playing at? A woman and a blue furry mutant tear down the stairs in his wake. "Charles!" The woman's gun swings to face him but the blue mutant pulls her arm down. "Moira meet Logan and vice versa." He states in a single breath then outpaces them both beyond the door.

 

Simon rose to his feet on the balcony and Logan was watching it happen in slow motion - the green beam taking aim…then the boy is shoved aside, and a spiting ball of acid melts through the soldier's gun as what looks like a human sized fairy dives into the startled man sending him crashing to the ground. Simon leaps to his feet, and runs outside following Xavier. Moira casts him a sharp assessing glance, before looking to the winged girl. "Angel meet Logan, Logan meet Angel," she introduces briefly, before following swifly after Hank and Xaiver.  

 

***

 

He falls to his knees and cradles her in his arms.  _Charles you have to let me go,_ she sobs, but he couldn't not yet.  She isn't supposed to die.  _Charles are you listening to me?  Its a trap, you need to get away - CHARLES!_ She glowers up at him, and he quietly strokes her hair.  

 

Isan smiles grimly, Cimeron had been a fool, but at the least his death was not in vain, it had provided a way to tear the metal manipulator from the telepath's side, together they were almost unstoppable, but without Xavier's protection, Lehnsherr was just another rogue weapon, powerful but mortal, and mortals could be put down.  This was the only way, he thinks launching the weapon knowing that no one could survive such a blast, and that is the point of this exercise to kill the plague at source.

 


	20. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik arrives at the mansion, in time to witness the tail end of the attack...

What Isan, nor his superiors could never have understood was the strength of evolution under extreme circumstances. 

 

 _We know emotions play a part in it,_ Erik's voice mocks in the Charles's mind. Well Erik, bloody Erik isn't here but off torturing some idiotic agent whilst the swot team tear apart his family. 

 

It was simple really, it was Charles job to protect Raven, she was his sister.  Wind billows around the telepath, trees snapping from its rage as he faces the agent, calmly watching the weapon coming straight towards them, and time slows as Charles reaches a familiar counterpoint, a dead centre of calm. 

 

The soldier still holding the gun at Raven begins to dissolve, as does the rocket peeling away like flecks of dirt on a drawing leaving only harmless dust in their wake. 

 

 _That was foolish Charles,_ she berates him with her dying breath, her fingers reaching to draw away his tears as time snaps back into place.

 

Gentle fingers press against her other hand Talia, and tears slip down her face as Raven weakly grips her fingers. She knew this wound was mortal the twins couldn't fix this, there wasn't time.  Light begins to flow from the young woman's palm, "No Talia don't it will kill you," Raven protests but is unable to move and her eyes drift to the spreading patch of red across her brother's chest. She traces her fingers over it uncertain if it is hers or his. _It had better not be his,_ she growls softly, finding strength in her anger. __

_Rage and serenity,_ Charles murmurs faintly, laughing softly. Hysteria, she realises, watching helplessly as the shadow falls over them unable to do anything as a blade appears at his throat.

 

Then something subtle shifts in her brother's stance, and he settles her in Talia's lap, the soldier freezing into place, and she gasps as Charles looks at her with startling green eyes.  The knife blade leaps into his palm as he shoves backwards, and executes several precise moves that she knows her brother could never have enacted, not in his state, somehow Erik has managed the reverse of Charles's feat in the CIA headquarters.

 

The soldier stumbles back fear shining in his eyes untill Charles slips his eyes turning blue again.  Its then Raven sees Erik not 10 foot away, his gaze reflecting a dark merciless fury.


	21. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's view of events...

They materialise in the midst of a battleground, smoke curling the air, and bodies littering the ground. Erik tears the helmet from his head mentally reaching out for the telepath, and is knocked from his feet by the force of the mental scream that hits him.

 

_RAVEN!_

 

In a dream like state Erik watches the rocket move towards Charles knelt beside his sister, seemingly oblivious to the threat, and it is as though the metal manipulator is drunk, he can't move or react fast enough…and he is losing everything.

 

_No!_

 

He thrusts out his hand in grief stricken denial, watching in a haze of vague disbelief as a magnetic shield sweeps up around the siblings, and his own power merges with Charles's...tearing the rocket and man threatening Raven - _their sister_ \- to shreds. Yet Erik still can't move not even as the surviving soldier runs towards his beloved and presses cool sharp steel against his throat...and comprehension hits him.

 

He doesn't give the telepath a choice forcing Charles to yield as he takes over. Exhaustion bleeds into him, Charles is hurt - injured - and Erik holds him now with iron strength, and all the fine control of his element relentlessly driving the soldier back until he is knocked back into his own mind by Charles's anger. The younger mutant instantly staggers, slipping to his knees without Erik's support and the soldier's eyes light up as he moves in for the kill.  Erik is running even as he snapsd his hand out and the soldier flies backwards, colliding against the nearest heavy object with a sharp sickening crack.

 

Erik catches Charles before he hits the ground, scanning his condition as the others caught up to them. Logan swiftly dealing with, and capturing the remaining agent. Emma steps towards the man and watches him scream in mild satisfaction. She no longer played gentle, letting the full sharp crystal blades of her mind cut through him, blood splaying from the agent's nose, and mouth as he screams.

 

Charles stills in Erik's arms, and Emma's sharp gaze meets his, before both look down to Raven. The diamond telepath understood all to well his rage having lost her own family.  The younger man is enraged with Erik for leaving, committing torture, and returning late.  Emma and Azazel vanish with Moira, seeking the key personnel they have discovered in Isan's mind. They will stop this operation at the top down.

 

He is cursing Erik in his mind in every language he can think of, ordering him to let him the hell go, and go the hell away. The metal kinetic quietly bears the brunt of it, forcing Charles to sit, so he can examine the source of the blood congealed upon his chest.   It is very necessary to tear the white shirt in order to do so, necessary for the tactile assessment, his fingers checking beneath the superficial blood, and the telepath sags resistance vanishing as warm fingers rest tentatively against his abdomen. __

_The babies._

 

Just the lightest tentative pulse and their response floors him, he blinked back tears, they recognised their father already. Tears slip down his face, and gentle lips press against his own, and Charles leans into the warm chest, watching nubly as those skilled fingers grip his bloody arm drawing out the lingering metal, and then Simon is there drawing the distant pain away.

 

The metal kinetic holds him close, knowing Charles probably isn't going to like his next actions at all, but the mansion has been compromised. If Emma and Azazel return with the slightest uncertainty Erik will not hesitate in pulling them all out. Shaw had many safe houses scattered across the globe. In fact, it would not hurt to spend the next couple of nights located at one of them anyway just to be on the safe side.

 

He leans back against the near tree trunk, and slides his jacket around Charles shoulders, tugging him to sit between his legs, guiding the telepath's head to rest against his chest.  Erik's gaze flickers to the smaller man's discarded blood soaked shirt, and he settles his hands lightly over Charles's abdomen, feeling the gentle pulse of response, and only then does he allow himself to breathe again.  Raven lay beside them, her eyes closed and left hand wrapped tightly in her brothers. Talia had done enough to save the shifter's life, though she wasn't yet healed fully by any means. She would need further treatments shortly from the twins who were in danger of wearing themselves out. Alex was stable now, the gunshot wound having passed cleanly through his shoulder. The others followed Erik's quiet orders, gathering items from the house, and things they would need for the short stay away, more could always be retrieved if it became longer, and Logan was being remarkably efficient in organising them.

 

For the moment Erik is content to simply hold Charles in his arms too aware how close he had come to losing him. The humans were playing right into his hands, their attack today on the school, on their home, on their family - on Raven - only strengthened his own position. Charles has already given up on his idealistic peace, and whilst he isn't yet prepared for the necessity of war that Erik can foresee his innocence is lost now.

 

More than anything the metal kinetic wished he could create the telepath's ideal world for him, if only because it would be a world he could be safe in, despite the impossibility of such a dream. He considered the fading gunshot wound on the telepath's arm feeling a sharp rush of guilt, he hadn't been there to prevent that. He was heavily considering the practicalities of a perfectly magnetised metal cage, how he could make it perfectly safe against even nuclear attack, and the practicalities of doing so.

 

Charles wouldn't resist, not in his current shell shocked state. It was heavily tempting, and Erik sighs, pressing his lips against his unruly head of hair, because truly, if the world pissed him off enough, he was going to flatten it, all of it, there wouldn't be much left standing. Charles would be angry with him, but then Erik could deal with that. He could deal with his rage, and disappointment because at least the telepath would be alive.


	22. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the attack...

Charles frowns as he registers Erik's non too subtle surface thoughts. At this moment in time the elder mutant was very willing to destroy the world if it meant keeping him in a bubble of safety, and he could attribute it to the metal kinetics protective instincts, but then where had Erik been when the attack began? His need for revenge had been greater than instinct then, and he hadn't been there when Charles had believed he would be, more than that the metal manipulator had deliberately blocked Charles out from his mind, and that hurt more than his physical injuries, the thought that after everything Erik still didn't him, and without trust what future could they have together?

 

He winces at the strong wave of remorse and guilt closing his eyes at the shear power of Erik's emotions, his telepathic shields were already weakened by his emotional turmoil, and strain of the battle. He was struggling to block everyone out Erik already had a direct line to his mind and attempting to stop that was impossible in his current state.

 

 _I'm sorry Charles. I should have been here, for you, for our children, our family,_ Erik sends whilst his larger hands tenderly glide over the surface of Charles chest settling gently over his abdomen radiating a settling warmth, and the younger mind finds himself hypnotised by the elder man's motions.  He knows the anger that Erik is capable of, and yet here now he was holding it at bay projecting only calm surface thoughts, and those hands capable of crushing men of killing with such ease, were treating him with such delicate gentleness now as though at any moment he might shatter into pieces.

 

Exhaling slowly Charles lets himself be calmed, sinking against the elder man's chest, his headache easing as he lets himself be drawn into that magnetic mind.  It _had_ been Erik who had reached out to him, and saved his life directing his body through moves that he could never have replicated alone.  Perhaps he should feel violated yet how could he knowing that it was a sign of the elder man's desperation that had granted him the power to act.  

 

"I have never felt so helpless. Seeing you facing death within reach but knowing there was nothing I could do," Erik exhales, pressing a kiss to his hair and Charles hisses in annoyance, _I am still angry with you._ The metal manipulator's fingers reach and cord through his hair, as he leans close once more, _You're my world now mein liebe, I won't be accountable for my actions if you are taken from me. I can't._

 

Charles closes his eyes, too worn to argue, not when he has killed several men so effortlessly.  What right did he have to preach peace now when he could not regret his actions? The swiftness with which his mind had reached out to the others and devised a single channel of communication so easily adapting to filter information and support frightened him. 

 

 _You did what you had to,_ Erik replies fiercely in his mind, but the lips pressing against his skin were cripplingly tender in their motions. _Don't Erik I-_ Charles falters, silenced by the image of himself calmly kneeling beside Raven as though his mind had snapped, as the rocket sped towards them.  _I thought I had lost you Charles.  With Shaw I had nothing to lose...you taught me to live, you are my heart mein leibe._ He should be so angry for so many reasons, but Erik's pain steals his anger, and he can't be angry with Erik, not when the metal manipulator has been working to protect them all, not when he is _right_.

 

How can he have been so wrong about the government - about the CIA? Charles thought by helping them that they would find respect and foster understanding.  How did it go so wrong? 

_You can't help them Charles, I have seen it happen over and again they allow their fear to rule them._

_Not all of them, there is Moira._

 

Erik presses his chin down rocking his distraught lover in his arms, holding him close as he shatters, _Moira is an exception,_ he acknowledges, _the rest think of us as objects to be attained and bargained for, weapons to be trained for their advantage or put down. We are not human so have no rights our lives mean nothing to them._

 

 _Lives -_ like the pair growing inside him. Charles swallows, burying his face into Erik's muscled chest, fighting back the sharp pained sobs that threaten to burst from him. He hadn't given them a single thought driven only by a reckless need to reach Raven. What kind of parent did that make him? By some impossible quirk of fate - _he_ \- had become pregnant, when so many women who couldn't conceive would give anything for this chance, they would call it a miracle and yet he still couldn't make out what he felt about it. He was in such a mess - he could hardly discern his own identity or emotions half the time and in any other circle he would be considered mad, perhaps he was already sucumbing to insanity.

_Hush Charles, stop blaming yourself. How can you prepare for the unexpected?  You are not alone in this, I am not going anywhere, besides we've already had some practice with the kids they're all teenagers, and aren't they supposed to be the most difficult phase? How hard can raising two children be?_ A soft choked laugh escapes the smaller man, _You think I am innocent? You have no idea, Shaw was a piece of cake compared to what is coming._

 

Erik huffs softly, _You don't scare me I leave that to Raven,_ and is rewarded by more choked laughter against his shoulder, before Charles stiffens. Erik still closely entwined with him mentally is drawn with Charles into Alex's mind as the blond youth begins to waken. Simon hadn't yet had time to fully heal the boys chest wound, and Alex would only waken to pain.  Erik silently approves as Charles quells Alex's mind drawing him back down into sleep.

 

 _What's so funny?_ Charles demands.  _You're going to be a perfect mother,_ Erik responds amusedly.  _Mother? I'm the mother?_ Charles chokes indignantly, and Erik grins, _Yes of course. I'm the father._ The smaller man growls softly, _I am not being called-_

_Look into the kids minds - Raven's if you dare, see what they think,_ the metal manipulator challenges, and Charles twists round scowling up at him, _If I am mum, you're dad, and they always look up to Dad._ Charles taunts wickedly and Erik feels a sharp spike of unease.

 

At the thought of the kids Charles thoughts were shifting, turning to guilt, this had happened because the CIA wanted him.  Raven and Alex had been shot, and all their lives placed in danger, because the CIA were afraid of his power. Erik had been right, but this was his own fault and now the mansion which had begun to feel like a safe haven for the first time in years had been broken and their sanctuary destroyed because of Charles own recklessness. The CIA would come again, no matter where they travelled, or how long they hid. The government's fear would drive their obsession, and more pawns would be caught in the cross fire.

 

 _Yes, but you were also right Charles. We are not strong enough for a direct war now and I will not bring our children up in a battlefield. So you are being kept in a metal cage from now on, safe out of harms way._ Charles wraps his arms around Erik's neck, swallowing heavily, _I can buy us the time we need._ Erik draws him closer as an uneasy understanding sweeping through him. Charles was offering to remake the entire history of the missile crisis and no one would ever know that they - mutants - had been involved, no one would ever know the true story and the wreckage on the beach (mostly metal components) could be easily removed.  In essence mutants could walk amongst humans and the latter would never know they existed.  It is a tempting offer and with effort Erik shakes his head, _Yes, but in the end, the true problem remains Raven's simple dream of walking in the open in her true form accepted for who not what she is._

_She will be alive,_ Charles responds firmly, his fingers gripping Erik's jumper tightly.  _You would make us all a cage, only we wouldn't be able to see the bars imprisoning us.  What you propose isn't freedom, not truly. We don't have to hide from the world not when we can take it,_ Erik explains quietly, and Charles looks up at him, _says my arrogant tyrant who wants to keep me locked away in a more visible metal prison? I don't intend for it to be a permanent solution just enough to buy us time._

 

"Time?" Erik demands softly, and the younger man's sky-blue eyes reflect a careful neutrality, he is sincere, and in his current frame of mind it would be so easy for Erik to take advantage and accept.  He bites his lip, eyes narrowing as they mark the faint red line across the younger man's throat. A reminder of how close he had come to losing him. _Oh for the seven hells…it would be so easy to_ accept but knowing how shaken the telepath was Erik would only be just as guilty as the soldier who had pressed the blade against his pale throat. He kisses Charles softly, gently, more passionately, before drawing away, and letting his mind clear. He had made his decision three days after Shaw's death, everything was about this man now. Charles Francis Xavier was Erik's focus, his true need and conscience, but for now Erik needed to be his, "For the sake of time then, give me three days and then make your offer again if you still feel so strongly."

_Three days? That's-_ Charles protests, cut off by Erik, _A long time? Yes I am realising just how long but you will need your strength, and our own version of Cerebro will take time to build._ Charles falls quiet picking up on the time significance. _I should hate you,_ he responds, startling Erik, there is only weary resignation in Charles's thoughts.  Erik makes a strangled sound, feeling a strong urge to weave their bodies as close together as possible and never let go.

 

Raven begins to stir, and Charles stirs disentangling himself shifting to kneel beside her, Erik places a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder, before rising to his feet, and moving to direct the ordered chaos, ensuring Charles remains within his line of sight.  He listens mentally in to the siblings tired mental conversation as Raven awakens and observes Charles block out her pain before moving to softly greet Sean.  Erik enjoys the startled look that crosses his lover's face as Charles is enveloped and almost knocked from his feet by the teenager.

 

Erik finishes his conversation with a returned Emma, Moira, and Azazel, not pleased by the news they have gathered. Most of those involved have had their minds wiped, and the information they held has been destroyed, however none of them can guarantee that they caught everyone.  The crux of the matter is that Emma is powerful, but she's nowhere near as strong as Charles.

 

The diamond telepath blinks, and surprise fills her expression as her attention is arrested by the younger telepath watching him her expression narrows, and she glares at Erik suspiciously. "How are you doing that?"  She demands, and seeing his confusion elaborates, "Xavier's mental defences are torn I can sense his exhaustion, but I can't find anything leaking its like there is a shield around his mind an…" She blinks in disbelief, "...electromagnetic shield."  She shakes her head, "You're wrapped around each other so tight I can't tell where you are its like you are half in his head even now." Her eyes light up in sudden revelation, "You're linked, not just mentally but your gift it must be providing a physical aspect to the connection between you."

 

Right now however Erik is more concerned about moving to a place of relative safety.  Azazel flicks his tail thoughtfully, "I know a quiet place one Shaw held, but did not use often...its isolated." Erik listens, and realises after a time he knows of it, a villa he investigated early on in his mission. Its perfect, and their stay can almost be called a forced holiday.

 

Charles glowers at him as they re-materialise, recognising their surroundings from Erik's mind and his fist connects with the metal kinetic's jaw in a sudden surprising motion. Azazel leaps back, out of the way, eyes glinting between mischief, and concern. "I told you I hate teleporting!" He groans at them both, as the others begin to take in their surroundings.


	23. Healing

After redecorating the marbled bathroom a brilliant fetching orange shade. Erik drags Charles to the shower and bed, but the young telepath is too concerned to rest, and insists on being by Raven's side.

 

When she wakens she observes the twins entwined around her, and her brother slumped in a chair by her bedside holding her hand in a death like grip.

 

"Hello Raven," a soft voice greets and she glowers up as she identifies its owner - Erik leaning like a guarding sentinel against the wall. "Where were you?" She demands sharply.  He winces at her tone, but responds equally softly, "Not where I should have been." His response startles her, "None of you were supposed to get hurt." Raven blinks, observing his deep guilt. "Alex?" She whispers, and Erik nods, "Alive. Complaining. The usual." She sighs in relief recalling her brother's sharp projection of anxiety as the blond youth was shot. "Don't ever get shot Erik I don't recommend it."

 

He laughs at her then, "I'll keep that in mind."  He looks fondly down at Charles, "He wouldn't leave you." She sighs, "He's an idiot." Erik shakes his head fiercely, "No Raven you are to think you could take on twenty well trained soldiers alone?" Her eyes flare, "I wouldn't have had to if you had been there!" Erik folds his arms, "I know but, you could have done better don't you think?"

 

She blinks, taken aback a moment, "What…?" Erik smirks, "I am making an executive decision. Defence training is to be a new topic on the school curriculum. Compulsory." After a moment she laughs, "I can't wait to kick your ass or see Charles do so." The metal kinetic blinks at her challenge and looks down at Charles consideringly, a wry knowing smile crosses the shape shifters features, "Just because my brother comes across as a pacifist…doesn't mean he can't fight Erik, he just chooses not to."

 

***

 

A few hours later when Raven learns of Charles's plan she is outraged how can her brother think of doing such a thing? And Erik who promised her that she shouldn't have to hide is thinking about letting her brother do so in his state…

 

She sighs cradling her cup of coffee, when Emma walks in, and after listening to her complaint responds in a quiet tone, "Tell me Raven, you think your brother knows nothing of having to hide his true self from the world? You think that he cannot sympathise with you?" She laughs softly, "You cannot be more wrong.  Your brother is the strongest telepath I have ever known, and perhaps the government is right to fear him so more than any of the rest of us. Take Alex's power - dangerous yes but you can see it. You think you know who you are? Your brother could take that away in an instant if he chose and reshape your personality, your memories and you would not even realise it. You're not the only one hiding in plain sight, no one would ever consider a proper English scatterbrained professor as a dangerous man.  Its a perfect disguise."

 

Raven stills as Emma's words sink in. "Charles would never," but she trails off and Emma smirks, "Yes, but then that's the problem isn't it? If he uses his abilities, there would be no war, we would already have won, but could you still care for the man he would be? There's a reason your brother has his idealistic views Raven, perhaps its not just to keep _humans_ safe from him," Emma pauses, "Cimeron knew this, and he was just one man, there's a whole agency of them out there all trained, and just waiting for the perfect chance to find and kill us. If they manage to do so they'll keep your brother alive, and use him as a tracking device against us all."

 

Raven's eyes flash at this, "Then we'll fight them." Emma folds her arms, "With what? Our band of merry recruits? What the whole dozen of us?" She shakes her head, "When you begin a war you need more than just a single strike force. You need an army, strategy, a long term plan, you need back ups, and foot soldiers, you need reserves." The diamond telepath frowns, "You have fought a battle but that does not mean you are ready for war, no one ever is."  Emma looks away for a moment her voice trailing off, "The beauty of Shaw's plan was that it turned the enemy into us.  There would have been no war, not in the world that would have been created."  She sighs looking back to Raven, "I know now from Charles, and Hank that the science of Shaw's plan was flawed and those who survived the initial effects would have perished in the long nuclear winter that would have followed.  We may be mutants, but we still need to eat, to breath, still have many of the needs of normal humans." 

 

Raven is quiet as she regards the telepath, before looking to her own natural hands, scaled and blue, so distinctly different on first outset.  "Knowing what you do now would you still have gone with Shaw?"  

 

"I don't know, but probably," Emma admits, "Even knowing this, as I was then, I was so angry, like Erik I suppose.  My family was stolen from me, killed because of my gift, Shaw got me out of a horrible situation.  He saved me or I used to think he did knowing as I do now its not unlikely he set the whole scenario up."  Her gaze is cool as she regards the shapeshifter, "You have something precious Raven a brother who loves you for _who_ you are, regardless of your ability, whether you are blue and scaled, or pink, and feathered he would love you the same, don't ever forget that." 


	24. Blip

Raven sits up on the edge of the roof considering Emma's words thoughtfully, for all that she thought she knew, there was much she did not know about her adopted brother and the diamond telepath's insights had shaken her, made her realise just how young she was and how much Charles had protected her.

 

She watches Angel diving in and out of the snow with Sean. The cold air of the snow topped mountains did not bother her, nor it seemed the winged girl whilst Sean had on an extra coat and gloves. Alex was walking on the lower terrace below, wrapped in a swath of bandages, Hank moving carefully beside him arms outstretched ready to catch him if he fell. A flash of red catches her attention, and she watches Azazel moving with predatory grace, tail coiling in preparation of his prank as he aims a perfectly structured snow ball right at Riptide, and she smothers a laugh, as it catches him right in the face and the snow drips slowly down his immaculate chin. Azazel must have heard her for he looks up with a mischievous grin just barely avoiding the silent tail spin of wind that sweeps towards him in retaliation. He bows courteously to her, before Emma appears, and the three vanish in a sharp puff of smoke on whatever mission Erik has sent them on.

 

She knows Logan is there from the glint of his dog tags against the snow, but then lost sight of him, only the tell tale snow ball that hits Hank revealing where he had been. She hears Talia's sharp giggle, and knows Simon must also be close by, the twins have taken to sticking to Logan like glue since the attack, and strangely the gruff warrior mutant seems to tolerate their presence.

 

"Its quiet up here isn't it?" Moira announces softly, wrapped in layers of clothing as she joins Raven at her lookout post.  "You know, I've never really travelled, not outside of America…" Curiously Raven regards her, "but you came to England to find us - to find my brother." The ex-agent nods, "I had to."

 

"What was it like knowing what you had seen knowing no one would believe you?" Moira grins ruefully, "Hard…worse I suppose," she makes a gesture encompassing herself, "Because I'm a woman, you know there aren't many of us, not in the higher positions, its difficult to break into the all male club." Raven frowns, "Why did you do it? Keep going? How did you know you weren't seeing things?"

 

Moira smiles at this, "I didn't…when I first saw them - Azazel's power - and Emma's diamond form they appeared so…fantastical." Pausing for a moment she gathers her thoughts, "But I couldn't walk away, because if there was even the slightest chance that I was right…then…our world was in terrible danger." She sighs, moving to the edge of the roof terrace looking down. "I just didn't realise who from, we are so arrogant, so assured in our dominance of the world, left unchecked we will more than likely destroy ourselves and it." She turns to Raven, "I wonder if perhaps you are natures way of addressing that, providing a check to our insatiable greed." Raven snorts softly, "Now you're sounding like my brother."

 

Moira grins, "I'll take that as a compliment," An amused huff escapes the young shapeshifter, and she's quiet for a long moment before she regards the older woman. "Why do you stay?" Taken aback for a moment, Moira looks distantly to the white capped mountains around them, "You weren't the only ones betrayed on the beach Raven. I understand their decision, it was an added incentive to cement the tentative peace…but…Erik was right."

 

The young shifter blinks, "I'm sorry?" Moira sighs, taking a step back from the edge, she had never been too good with heights. "There are parallels - during the second world war, Erik was a prisoner of the camps a child himself then…the things he saw I can't begin to understand. The things that Shaw did to him, I daren't imagine and yet he never once used his power to propel himself into an advantageous position over ordinary people. His focus was simply that of a son, avenging his mother." She looks now directly at Raven, "Erik is a good person, better than many humans could ever be with such a history. I shudder to think of certain men with the advantage of his powers, and your brother Raven for all his knowledge of the workings of minds doesn't always understand what he sees, I suppose its like reading a book, but not necessarily always realising the author's meaning, and for all the darkness he must see he is still so naively optimistic, unrelentingly endearing, for all his power still so young."

 

Raven looks away then, and Moira's hand comes to rest on her shoulder, "I see around me a growing family Raven - different - but then what is normal? You are all more human than many of the people I used to work with, people who could coldly issue orders without regret of consequences, such as the attempted murder of people who should have been hailed as heroes. Heroes Raven. You had all just averted nuclear war and yet my bosses could not admit their own failures. You - the evidence had to be eliminated and I would not have blamed Erik if he had succeeded in destroying them all."

 

Raven shakes her head in disbelief, "Moira you shot at him." The elder woman nods, "Yes…because then none of us were ready for the consequences of the war that would have followed. Charles was not ready and I doubt your brother would have survived the deaths that followed, you were there when he was immersed in Shaw's mind and that was just one man, the deaths of those on the ships would surely have destroyed him, and if he had survived he wouldn't have forgiven Erik, they would have been permanently torn apart." Raven exhales, "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to buy us all time…for my brother and for Erik?"

 

Charles emerges offering them a light wave, he's barefoot, and his skin is as pale as the snow tipped peaks around them, dressed in a long white shirt that is much too large for him, and black trousers. A red purpling bruise lines his throat, reminding Moira, and Raven darkly of how close the knife had come to ending his life. "Hello," he greets stifling a yawn, "I thought I sensed you up here," he peers at Raven, "Are you sure you should be up yet?"

 

Moira chokes back a wry laugh, as the shape shifter glares at her brother defiantly, "Are you sure you should be?" He ignores her, and moves to peer over the edge beside them, observing the mini battlefield below, he grins, and stifles another yawn. "I can't sleep." He states though his eyes close as Erik appears like a hidden shadow, arms enfolding him from behind and guiding him back from the edge of the terrace.

 

The drowsy telepath leans back against him, taking in the rugged mountainous scenery, "Erik where are we?" A wry humour flickers in the metal kinetic's features, "Just inside Switzerland," and leans forward to rest his chin against the younger mutant's shoulder - Raven is certain he just breathed in her brother's scent and watches their interactions curiously.

 

Moira clears her throat, "Switzerland, neutral," and Erik's green gaze sharpens in respect. _Hmmm,_ Charles hums in satisfaction, and Raven grins, "Shopping!" She leaps towards the pair. Erik steps back startled by her sudden enthusiasm, "Charles aren't you hungry?" She asks enticingly grabbing his wrists, "I'm sure they have some wonderful restaurants," she looks back at the bewildered metal kinetic, "Erik please say we can!" Charles chokes back his laughter and Erik glowers at him, having overheard Raven's silent, _Dad please!_  

 

She leans over the roof calling to Angel. "Angel - Angel! We're in Switzerland!"  The winged girl swoops up from the ground, shrieking excitedly, "Shopping!" Raven smiles looking back at them in gloating victory.

 

The snowball catches Angel off guard in her excitement - striking her wings - in panic she grabs at the nearest object - Raven - and pulls her off balance.  Both girls tumble over the edge and Raven screams in terror as those below can only watch in horror Charles cries out racing after her only Moira stops him leaping after her and then a second later Erik's strength combines with her own.  

 

The girls' descent slows, and Erik looks down at Charles whose eyes are squeezed shut his hand outstretched in seeming unawareness.

 

Raven gasps as she stops barely a meter off the ground meeting Angel's astonished gaze, twisting to look back up at her brother. _WE ARE SO HAVING A TALK ABOUT THIS!_ She projects loudly, breaking his concentration, and they both drop the remaining metre to the ground in an undignified sprawl. Hank reaches her side first, "Raven - oh thank goodness!" Angel grimaces, sitting up, brushing the snow off her face, "Raven I am so sorry!" She apologises. Raven looks at her, and bursts out laughing hysterically.

 

 _Raven!_ The others part for her brother, and he is there pulling her to her feet, "Are you alright?" She shudders, letting him enfold her in his arms, "Thanks to you." Behind him steps Erik, a thoughtful expression in his eyes, "You know you could potentially fly." She is released as Charles turns to face the metal kinetic, "What?" He asks faintly, yet Raven has known him long enough to detect the rare occurrence of fury in his voice.

 

 _She could take the form of smaller creatures with practice. Even birds._   Charles scowls. _Don't be ridiculous the compaction would mean that the weight ratio would be too great she could take on the form, but flight, no!_ Looking back up to the terrace roof, he swallows, ignoring the shiver that runs through him.  Erik does not, his arms sneak around the younger man. "Enough Angel you should be more careful. All of you, we are in unknown territory, what if someone catches sight of you here?"

 

Moira interjects in the long silence, "I think a shopping trip would be a great idea." Raven beams at her, and so does Angel, whilst Charles sinks against Erik, _Please Erik no._ Erik glowers at the ex-agent, but she simply extends her hands taking in them all. "Its all very well being careful but you have a group of frustrated teenag-" she casts a glance at Logan, and smirks, "-mutants all with super powers cooped up in this place, they need to let off some steam." She steps closer to the metal kinetic coaxingly, "I'm sure myself and Logan can deal with them," she concludes, ignoring Logan's startled growl.

 

Erik blinks, aware of what she is suddenly offering a chance to be alone with Charles whilst they babysit. Raven however clasps her brother's shoulder, ignoring his groan. "Come on Charles you'll love it! Switzerland is famous for well…good quality chocolate and other things." Erik growls softly, and she dances back a smirk on her face.

 

"It's a bad plan." Logan rumbles shaking his head. Moira smiles, grabbing his arm. "I never took you for a coward." Earning herself a deep warning growl, she ignores him, simply punching him in the arm with surprising strength, "Are you not up for the challenge?"

 


	25. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles are left with some free time as the others go shopping...

Charles snapped his mental shields up, stalking out of Erik's grasp as the other's disappeared from view, the packed truck barely keeping to the icy road under Logan's driving. Hank's appearance had been skilfully disguised in thick clothing, but worry creased the telepath's brow.

 

Erik stalked after him, stopping at the dizzying loss of the vibrant connection between them and stumbles knocking over a near vase. "Erik!" Charles catches him, panic in flaring in his brilliant blue eyes, and suddenly the bright flare of their mental connection burst open again and it felt as though something vital had been restored.

 

_Warm - hot - too warm - feverish - idiot - guilt - panic._

 

Erik bit his lip, letting Charles's gentle hands guide him to their room and ease him down to the edge of the bed.

_Hank must call - he'll know-_

 

"No don't do that," Erik commands softly, blinking at the sudden closeness of Charles's face, "Erik you're not well." He catches the younger man's wrists in a firm grip, "I am fine I think simply being without the mental link your presence and then suddenly…"

 

 _Damn - sorry - didn't mean- didn't think,_ Charles swallows, and Erik lets himself be pushed back against the soft pillows, and tugs Charles down against him, _No you are not the one who should be apologising here._

 

 _Ugh you are so_ _infuriating!_ Charles snaps back, and Erik laughs partly muffled by the pillow that was shoved over his face.  "I am going to kill you!" Charles threatens in exasperation, only for Erik to pull the pillow from his grasp, and roll over effectively trapping the younger man beneath him, intently watching the steady bob of his throat as he swallows, and those sky-blue eyes fix on him, "I haven't forgiven you."

 

Erik smiles, "Let me make it up to you then."

 

 _Need want - you - too much,_ Charles swirling thoughts brush against his own, and a victorious laugh escapes Erik before he draws back with a worried thought. _We shouldn't be doing this the babies what if-  
_

 

Charles chokes whether on laughter or not Erik can't tell for a long moment, "ERIK...They will be fine." Still he hesitates, regarding Charles's youthful features, and a flood of emotions slams into him, making him gasp, a tide of rising lust, need, want, love. "I want - I _need_ \- **you** Erik,"  Charles groans, and he does, he truly does, his mental focus was slipping stretched from overuse of his gift, and he is close to crumbling, feeling like perhaps he had already, being devoid of Erik's brilliant bright mind even for those few moments had been like being devoid of air.

 

They are both overwrought, close to exhaustion, but unable to deny the need to reaffirm the presence of each other.

 

Charles gasps his fingers raking Erik's back as he the metal manipulator slides into him in a perfect poised motion, and holds him close.  _So am I forgiven?_ Erik teases in amused warmth, eliciting a perfect moan from those red lips, and a defiant gasp, _No._

 

 _No? Ah I see I will just have to…_ he trails off snapping forwards and smirks at the younger man's sharp gasp, as blinding pleasure echoes through the telepath, _Yes that._

Charles moans, and Erik nips his neck possessively, _You are mine Charles, the world can shape itself around us we'll work it out, but for now..._ Charles stutters and his eyes snap open, _Yours?_ A victorious smirk, lights green eyes, _Yes mine._

 

They come swiftly jointly their mental link flaring and enhancing their shared sensations and they fall into an exhausted sleep in each others arms.

 


	26. Flash Forwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has a vision of the future...

Erik is dreaming of a perfect metal sphere, in which Charles is safe, a sphere which is suspiciously like the outline of Hank's new Cerebro designs. Cerebro. _He isn't dreaming that - Charles is._ The metal manipulator snaps his eyes open drawing a sharp breath as he takes in the delicious sight of the younger man sprawled against him, soft breath tickling against Erik's chest as he dreams, yet his features twist into a pained grimace.  

 

"Charles," Erik murmurs softly, stroking the younger man's cheek in concern, _Charles wake up,_ he projects closing his eyes to concentrate, and finds himself pulled into a world not of his making.  

 

 _Cerebro is complete,_ Charles turns towards him with a smile on his face, and Erik pushes forwards, _Charles wake up._ Confusion flickers across the younger man's features, and he shakes his head, _but Erik we've found them._ The taller man stumbles as the scene shifts to a white marbled ornate room, in the centre of which sit a group of suited figures around a large oval table.  They are all arguing fiercely, and Erik has no idea where they are, puzzled he looks back and forgets to breathe.

 

Charles is wearing a white shirt which is teasingly open at the collar, and is a striking contrast to his slim black flared trousers which barely cover his bare feet. __

_Perfection,_ Erik exhales, reaching to tilt the younger man’s head back, he stops as he catches sight of a glint of silver around his neck, and can feel the sensations of metal, carrying his own signature like a brand.  So much more permanent than any love bite could be. _What a good idea..._

 

 _Erik not now we're here,_ Charles objects, reaching up to snag Erik's wrist, and his shirt sleeve slips to reveal more silver around his wrist a beautifully delicate band, thrumming with Erik's own mark. _Wrists. Oh,_ Erik smirks in delight, his body jolting in desire as he senses more metal placed strategically around Charles's ankles and what is that beneath his hair line?  It feels familiar like almost the material in Shaw's helmet, only more refined somehow, and again bears Erik's signature.  Charles is a walking siren, and there can be no clearer sign of just who he belongs to, and Erik has a strong urge to enact his claim. 

 

Charles sighs reluctantly, _Erik we've got a job to do, the leaders of the world are waiting,_ and finally Erik looks down at himself, blinking at the surreal costume he is wearing.  _A_ _cape really?_

 

 _You thought it would enhance your reputation.  Are you alright, don't tell me you're getting cold feet now?_ Charles asks in amusement, still fully immersed in the dreamscape. Erik shakes himself. _World leaders?_ These faces are unfamiliar to him...it will be interesting to see where this dream was going.

 

He steps forwards adopting his given role, exercising his power to draw the arguing people down into their seats. Silence falls, and their arrival is finally noticed. Erik feels a sharp powerful thrill at the fear in the men's eyes. These are the most influential people in the world and they fear him.He feels a stronger surge of satisfaction at the sight of Charles standing at his side, _where he belonged_.

 

 _Yes,_ the younger man acknowledges and that quiet affirmation nearly undoes Erik in front of all.  He exhales sharply his attention drawn by a sharp defiant voice that cuts sharply through the silence.  "Just who the hell are you?  You can't just waltz in here this is-" Charles snags Erik's wrist, and so he waits watching as the president - a different president to the one at present - rises to his feet. "Shut up," he orders firmly to the barking man, and his gaze flickers to a face that Erik does recognise from their brief time spent at the CIA, though he appears much older here…what was his name…Stryker...and he wore the adornments of defence secretary.  _Interesting...  
_

 

Stryker glances at Charles, and through him Erik knows the former agent's thoughts, he has seen the tell tale glint of silver around the telepath's brow, and the cool neutrality in sky-blue eyes, has caused him to conclude that Erik is somehow controlling Charles.  A single hope springs in Stryker's chest, if he can somehow liberate Charles then he will stop Erik and help them.  A hiss escapes his lover's lips, and Erik clasps his shoulder projecting soothing reassurance. If only they knew, the president would not be rising with such bravado from his chair now. Charles would crush them all where they sat and obliterate them for such contemplative threats.

 

Ignoring the man believed by many the most powerful in the world, Erik focuses his attention on Charles, energising the metal bracelet around his left wrist, capturing and kissing his hand in a significant gesture. A flush sweeps the younger man's face, and he looks down.

 

Erik schools his face into careful neturality and turns to regard the strange president waiting patiently for his attention. An alpha amongst alphas. He faces the metal kinetic without fear. "My predecessors actions were a betrayal - a betrayal against heroes - and I apologise for that." The man's words startle Erik, of all things that he could have been anticipated it was not an apology, and the surprising fact was this man was sincere, his surface thoughts confirmed it. The president turns to the others, "These men - these people - deserve our respect."

 

 _Ware_ , Charles warns softly, the president has been set as the unwitting foil as the plan reveals itself in the darker thoughts of the defence secretary, _Yes, a bit further - separate them…_

 

Erik smothers the smirk threatening to break across his face, let them believe their plan is working, Let them believe he is distracted, let them draw him a few feet away from Charles…  He is aware of every shard of metal in the building, its location and movement, the very anticipation of electrons as the projectiles shoot through the air, and most importantly their position in relation to the one he will never lose track of again - Charles, and this time Erik is in complete control.

 

Charles feels a humoured anticipation as he is pulled into the metal manipulator's mind, and bites his lip at the sensations projected to him. Erik tastes metal - like touch - and the brush of air against the bullet casings was akin to the tickle of warm breath against cool skin.  Charles exhales sharply from the magnified sensation of steel against his cheek, and the cripplingly teasing caress of a single bullet against his skin. He gasps, his eyes snapping open and fixing on the line of bullets scattered harmlessly at his feet. 

 

Erik smiles wickedly enjoying the metallic tang of fear in Strkyer's mind, before turning to regard the president in silent accusation.  The man's eyes are wide, reflecting genuine concern as he looks at Charles, and then rounds on his own defence secretary. "What the hell are you playing at? These men are heroes and you would murder them in cold blood?" Stryker frowns, "Sir, these men have powers and are capable of things no one should be."

 

"You would destroy them for what they might do? God help us all you might as well kill all of us from birth because of what we _might_ do. As far as I see it they've simply been trying to defend their people.  Their right to live. A right that each and every living thing possesses." Erik exhales in surprise at such words being stated in their defence, by a human, and especially by this strange president.  Charles leans against him, and Erik wraps a possessive arm around the smaller man's waist, drawing him close, enough of this strange dream, it is time to wake up. 

 

A moments warning is all the metal kinetic has before they arrive.  _Their children._

 

 _Tabitha_ has Charles's eyes, a fierce sparkling blue as she turns to regard them, her long dark hair is loose, waving out around her as though propelled by a strong wind. _Tomas_ stands beside her, his eyes a sharp metallic green, and Erik recognises his own sharp intense expression of anger on his son's face. The pair reflect a serene fury, their hands entwined in perfect unison. 

 

Between them is a smaller child bearing distinct blue skin and a familiar barbed tail. Azazel and Raven's son? Erik wonders watching as the scattered bullet shells rise into the air, and hover around them, not his doing but Tomas's. _What are you doing here?_ Charles demands, struggling between outright panic, and fierce protective anger, and Erik gasps as Tabitha responds in their minds.  _So real...as though she is standing there with them._

 

 _I HEARD THEM - THEY WANT TO HURT YOU & PAPA!  _She projects fiercely, and Tomas quieter but no less enraged, _They want to kill you,_ as he places a calming hand on his twin sister's shoulder, and _Kurt_ snarls his blue tail flicking angrily.  Erik blinks back tears. They are thirteen years old, beautifully strong, dangerously intelligent, powerfully compassionate, and utterly perfect, more than anything he could have realised.

 

The scene shimmers, and he reaches out blindly for his daughter and son, _No don't go!_ Opening his eyes to a sharp sudden aching loss.  Beside him Charles jolts upright, gasping sharply tears streaming down his face. _Their children…torn from them…gone._ Swallowing Erik enfolds the younger man, holding him tightly before he too can vanish.  Had it really been a dream or a vision of a possible future? It had felt so real, Tabitha's shout in their minds, and Tomas's more reserved but equally as forceful presence.  Sighing he runs his fingers once more through the younger man's hair. "I'm sorry," Charles whispers brokenly. "Oh Charles," Erik murmurs softly, drawing back to regard his tear lined face streaked with sorrow. "No you don't understand I don't-" He breaks off, unable to speak.

 

_I didn't even know I wanted them…if I should…and now they are gone._

 

"Shh," Erik murmurs, lacing his hand in Charles's smaller one, and drawing it down to rest lightly over his abdomen, _There see…they are still here._ Charles quietens feeling a light exploratory burst of energy from the metal manipulator and a pulsing response. "They know you," he breathes still unable to shake his awe at that. Erik kisses his brow, his lips moving lower, and gently nipping his neck. The dagger mark is fading now, Erik will replace it with a more permanent symbol of his own.

 

Catching the scent of iron, he captures the younger man's chin tilting his head up and observes the blood trailing down his mouth, leaning down he kisses him again and a spike of pain shoots through him - Charles - realising despite it being a dream he really had bitten his lip. Erik projects the taste of the metallic rich liquid against his tongue, and as Charles gasps, pounces slipping his tongue beyond those parted lips in victory.


	27. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go shopping, and the boys get up to mischief...

There were several moments that Moira thought that their truck was never going to make it into town, not with Logan's driving capabilities. She daren't speak to him, daren't make any motion to distract his already wandering attention back to the icy road surface. Raven has no such sense of self preservation. "You know it would help if we all got there in one piece," she states sarcastically. Logan snorts, swinging wildly out of the way of oncoming traffic. Moira bites her lip as Angel screams, and Talia jolts awake, from where she is leant against Simon, muttering in a low voice, Moira hears something about Tabitha (is that a cat?), Logan looks down in concern, and his driving somewhat slows.

 

The town itself seems quiet. Snow is falling lightly on the ground, and though it is still quite early in the afternoon a grey haze like early dusk permeates the sky. Logan parks up cutting off the engine, "Right we need to scan the perimeter, and make sure-" he begins, falling silent at the looks he receives - a mix between rage, and confusion.

 

Moira fights back a laugh, checking her watch, "Two hours till dinner, if you want to meet up then we'll be here. After that be back by 5 at the latest ok?" Excited agreement and laughter follow, and Moira leaps down landing in the light drift of snow, looking back at Logan, where he still sat frozen, "Are you ok?" He blinks seeming in a daze. "I was just pitying the townsfolk. They have no idea what's going to hit them."

 

They walk together down the street, and Moira sighs as she observes Talia and Simon standing with their noses pressed against the glittering shop window. "What happened to them?" Logan asks quietly, from behind her, making her jump. She looks at him, wondering in annoyance if certain mutants just have an immunity to the cold. The gruff warrior was wearing very little other than a thin lumberjack shirt, whilst she was stuffed beneath layers of clothing. "I don't really know," she answers, "Charles mentioned that they had been accused of witchcraft by the local vicar and Erik pulled them out of prison." 

 

Ignoring Logan's growl, Moira moves to take Talia's hand, "Do you like those?" She asks gently, Simon looks up at her with wide eyes, and she searches in her pocket for the notes that Erik has handed them. She didn't question where the money was from, she didn't like to think of the shear wealth their mountain hideaway exuded. Charles and Raven were rich, and Erik - she knew from what Emma had stated that Shaw had named Erik his heir, not that it mattered when Erik could probably make a fortune mining precious metals, and Emma herself could produce flawless diamonds just from her tears.  The amount of money at their disposal was ridiculous.

 

She wonders with a pang of sorrowed anger whether the twins had ever had anything given them, and she must have projected that for Talia's eyes widen, _Charles...home?_ The young girl questions, and Moira smiles catching her meaning. Yes, the young telepath had given them a home, would have given them a home no matter what, but the little things…little gifts…no she doubted they had ever experienced such things.

 

She looks at Logan, "Perhaps you could take Simon for a look in there?" She asks, looking at his ruffled clothing. Charles had tried, and God help them all even Erik had attempted to get the young twins to wear something different, but they had seemed to prefer identical sets of the clothes they had arrived in. Charles understood they were still recovering, in time they would make their own choices, but perhaps now was one of these times to push.

 

Logan blinks, but surprises her by moving towards the clothing store, "Come on then Simon, we can outdo the girls." Talia's eyes flash at the challenge, and Simon grins leaping after the gruff warrior. Moira laughs as Talia grabs her arm, suddenly drawing her into the shop. Logan is right, the townsfolk aren't going to know what has hit them. She looks down at the note denominations in hand, the handful of pocket money that Erik had given her was more than she could ever hope to earn in a lifetime, Moira feels a little dizzy at the heady realisation that despite the expensive price tags, there is nothing in here that she cannot afford to buy.

 

Sensing a sharp rush of fear, she looks to where Talia stands, watching the tall shop attendant as he moves towards her, suspicion in his features, "Can I help you miss?" He asks in a vague accent. Moira strides forwards, clasping the younger girl's shoulder, and smiles tightly, "I don't think so." The man frowns, a sneer pulling up his features, and Moira felt like hitting him. Oh. She would so love to wipe the smug sneer off his features, she didn't need to be a telepath to know his opinion of them, not from the way his gaze is lingering on Talia's tatty shoes.

 

 _Not that I wouldn't love to see you do that, but I happen to like visiting this town,_ Emma announces, and Moira turns in time to witnesss the diamond telepath emerge from elsewhere in the store. The attendant's expression changes to one of reverence. _Watch and learn,_ Emma grins, and Moira bites back a sharp laugh.

 

"Miss Frost I didn't see you come in." No, of course he hadn't, because Miss Frost hadn't exactly used the door. "I didn't know you were in town, I would have sent word ahead." Emma smiles, whilst keeping a running commentary in their minds, her voice humoured as she showed what she truly thought of the man's simpering affections, and Moira was a little concerned at how eagerly Talia was listening. "And will Mr Shaw be joining us?" Emma gives a regretful sigh, Moira thought how she would make a brilliant actress, and in response earns a brilliant flash of humour that almost breaks the telepath's mask of sorrow.

 

"Ah…I am afraid Mr Shaw is no longer with us…his heir is in town sorting through his affairs." A flash of interest sparks in the attendant's eyes. "Ah, the young Erik. Will he be joining you this evening?" Emma sighs, about to shake her head, when her expression changes. Moira wonders how safe it is to give out so much information, "I cannot say, though he will be staying at the villa a while," she inclines her head at Moira, then Talia, "I see you've met his niece."

 

The attendant's face can't get any whiter as he looks down at the younger telepath. _But…shoes…_ is all he can think in dismay, and Moira bite back another laugh. "We had quite a long journey, and our luggage has been mislaid," Emma responded simply, effortlessly playing the damsel in distress, as her hands settle around Talia's shoulders.

 

The man's face light's up, "Oh - but of course come with me miss. I do apologise," and he is literally sparkling with excitement, as Talia lets him take her hand, and guide her through the items. Emma turns back with a wink, _Piece of cake._ Moira grins, _Where have you been all my life? All the times I had to sit in a room full of testosterone fuelled debates,_ and is mildly surprised at the hand that briefly settled on her shoulder, and a sharp look of understanding that passes between them. Emma laughs, _Moira, there is much I can teach you,_ and the ex-agent finds herself grinning in mutual mischief.

 

A short time later, and Talia has settled under the now doting attendants ministrations, when in walks Erik. Moira blinks in surprise, _What is he doing here? And when did he walk like - Oh..._ she coughs, catching Emma's brilliant flash of humour. _Oh she was beginning to feel sorry for the poor man. Really, he deserved some sympathy for the lavish attention he was paying the younger girl._

 

 _No. He doesn't,_ Emma shakes her head, _You think he would treat just anyone this way?_ _Its money Moira its all they care about._

_Money - which her growing family couldn't care less for…but then, they didn't have to._

_True, but this one doesn't need the money, he craves the rush of power and the contact with people who are truly powerful, feeling that their presence infers just a little bit to him._ Moira can't argue with that, seeing how easily the man had switched guises at Emma's appearance, and Raven had done a remarkable job really. Moira hadn't seen her take on a male form before - other than her brief illusion of Shaw. She wondered if the shape shifter could change into animal form as Erik had suggested.

 

As though at some silent command Raven's stride shifts, becoming more masculine, fitting Erik's stature more. _Yes. That’s better. Can you imagine Erik's face?_ Emma sends, and Moira coughs again. "Madame are you quite alright?" The attendant asks, looking up at her, and then expels a sharp breath as his gaze takes in the sight of the tall power exuding gentleman. Emma listening in his mind, projects his thoughts to Moira without a shred of remorse. _And oh - it was a good thing Charles's wasn't here if that fierce spike of lust was anything to go by._

_Not that Erik would even look at him,_ Emma laughs still pretending not to have noticed 'Erik's presence. "Ahh…can I help you?" The attendant questions, only to be ignored as Emma suddenly realises who has arrived, and spins round enfolding her 'cousin' in her arms warmly, gushing false praise.  Moira witnesses amusement dance on Raven's face a moment before she schools it into a firm hard line, danger sparking in her eyes. "Oh Erik darling here's someone I want you to meet,"  Emma gushes as Moira observes Angel's humoured face pressed against the shop window, fighting back laughter as she winks. "I see," 'Erik' responds in a disdainful tone.

 

Oh, Raven just had him down to perfection. How long had the shape shifter been practising this? The attendant is close to fainting from the shear closeness to such a powerful presence. Moira can't look any more, too close to a startling fit of giggles.

 

Talia looks up from her selection of new shoes, a puzzled look in her features, before a sparkle dances in her eyes. _I told her we were playing a trick on all the men, and Raven was practising her powers._ Emma noted calmly as Erik knelt to enfold his 'niece' in his arms, and examine the selection that had been set before her. The attendant waiting with nervous breath to see whether they would be deemed worthy, and meet the gentleman's exacting standards.

 

As they emerge from the shop, Moira can't take it any more, bursting out laughing. 'Erik' casts an exaggeratedly disdainful glance at her, before Emma snorts, and Angel joins them. Raven grins at last, but keeps up her appearance. "I _so_ thought he was going to give you his number," Angel laughs. "He would have - if he thought you wouldn't take offence." Emma responds, catching her amused tears in her hands. A dozen diamonds solid in her palms. "They're beautiful," Angel muses, observing the light watery blue tint that within them. Without another word, Emma hands them to her and Angel blinks in surprise.

 

"What are you all laughing at?" Logan gruffs, emerging with Simon from a nearby store. Talia runs to her brother's side, and the two have a long mental exchange, before Simon bursts out laughing. Logan's brows narrow suspiciously, as he regards them, and does a double take on seeing Erik.  "I thought you were-" He falters then deliberately sniffs the air. "Raven," and an humoured smirk crosses the warrior's face.

 

They find the boys amidst the an outdoor gear shop, Alex eagerly voting for the rock climbing equipment, as Sean look bored. "Alex, I can fly," he shrugs, and Hank looks pointedly at his covered feet, "I don't think I need any." Alex sighs, purchasing several items leaving a very bewildered shop attendant behind. Sean stops beside an enticingly gleaming crystal workshop, the glass work was screaming to be adored, to be - -

 

_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT._

 

He winces as Emma's sharp voice drives into his head, and slips to his knees. _Not that we don't want the trouble or that we couldn't pay for the damage but do you realise what your voice could do? You're in a Swiss mountain village high up in the alps, surrounded by snow you could set off an avalanche._

 

"An avalanche…" Sean murmurs speculatively, as Hank pulls him to his feet. "Are you alright?" Alex turns round looking at them both. "Come on…" Sean looks at Hank, "Do you think its possible for me to cause an avalanche?" The blue mutant's eyes flicker, "Yes. I don't recommend it. Simply because Erik _will_ kill you for the stress you will put Charles through." Sean sighs, "But we could find a nice quiet mountain."

 

Seeing Riptide emerge from an expensive suit shop, followed by a suspiciously familiar figure heavily hidden underneath a snug hat, and large trench coat Raven couldn't help but stride forwards with mischievous humour - still wearing Erik's form.

 

Emma chokes as Riptide starts, and Azazel freezes as 'Erik' kisses him. "Wow…" Angel gapes, as Azazel jolts back, and Riptide stares as though their leader has lost his mind. Raven laughs then, and Azazel's expression narrows, his tail coils around her wrist. "Twice little fox you have got me," he murmurs, but he does not seem too annoyed. Raven resumes her blond form, and loses a gasp of surprise when Azazel's tail draws her into his arms, and he kisses her back. "You only had to ask," he grins at her flushed expression.

 

There is no one dinning establishment that they all want to go to. Alex wasn't used to such finery, and felt uncomfortable in the lush surroundings, Azazel and Hank felt too exposed, but the lost cause Emma felt was Logan, who simply didn't care for _simpering_ etiquette, and Talia and Simon didn't care either way, already overwhelmed, so they ended up within the nearest compromise they could find, a cross between a café and a bar that served light food options that they all would eat.

 

Raven observed Logan thoughtfully. "So can you even get drunk?" She asks over her glass of coke as Emma watches Sean through narrowed eyes. He is sprawled over the arm of an elegant white sofa, Alex next to him, musing over their purchases, Angel lazily scrutinising them both.

 

Hank still has yet to return from the bar, he had overheard a conversation about a science topic he was interested in, and ventured his opinion on the matter. It had now turned into a debate, with a small gathering. Moira glanced worriedly at Emma, who shrugs. The telepath is stopping them all seeing Hank's true form - any that may be visible through his layers of clothing.

 

Talia is half curled in Moira's lap, and half resting against Logan's chest and Simon is leant against Moira's other side. Logan swallows the rest of his drink mulling over Raven's question. "If I drink enough - in a quick enough time, otherwise my higher metabolism expels it." The shape shifter snorts, "I didn't know you knew any words that weren't monosyllabic," and coughs as Logan's fist catches her arm. "Ow. I'll have you know my brother-in-law loves playing with metal things."

 

Logan simply leans back draping his arm across the booth they are sat in, regarding her casually. "I think you can defend yourself easily enough, besides its your brother that concerns me." Raven laughs at that. "Charles?" She smirks, "You're scared of Charles?" Logan gives a smart smile, "Damn straight I am." Emma simply laughs. Moira observes Azazel, standing with a silent Riptide at the bar, every so often his gaze rests upon the young shape shifter.

 

There is something wrong with Alex, Raven decides after watching him munch through his third vegetable salad. She has never even seen him eat a single green leaf before. Her concern deepens when she watches Sean reach out and grab several leaves off his plate - and it looked like there was going to be trouble for a moment. Angel stares at the pair, before exchanging a startled glance with Raven. The trouble is that salad was beginning to look really appetising she realises, looking down at her empty plate.

 

Logan stills, his bloodied steak halfway to his lips, when he realises they were all staring at him. "What?" He demands. Oh but she could really do with a salad with lots of spinach, and…she didn't even like spinach…

 

She blinks. Oh. _Charles_. He probably didn't even realise he was projecting and Emma smiles wryly, "I wondered if he would." Moira shakes her head. "Excuse me?" The diamond telepath smirks, "One of the wonderful things about being a telepath I'm realising is that you don't have to experience the quirks of pregnancy alone." The ex-agent looks down at her empty plate of leaves, before her jaw drops open in a wide 'o' of understanding. She looks at a miserable Alex, staring at his remaining plate of leaves hatefully before glancing at Logan. "Why isn't he affected?" Emma shrugs. "Something to do with his retarded mind," and grins at the low growl directed towards her.


	28. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles finally realises just how close he came to losing the babies during the attack on the mansion...leaving Erik to pick up the pieces.

Erik stirs, blinking as he observes the ruffled but empty sheets beside him, and with an absent gesture turns the metal alarm clock round in a lazy motion. Just a couple of hours since the kids had left. He hadn't intended to sleep, and must have been more worn than he thought. Yawning he sweeps his long legs over the side of the bed, drawing a hand through his ruffled hair. It was growing long, he thought idly, he would have to cut it soon. Where had Charles disappeared to?

 

 _Isan._ The captured agent, Charles was with him and Erik leaps to his feet, darting out the room. _Charles was with Isan._ How had he found him? Scratch that. He was a bloody telepath. How had he gotten through the iron doors? That was the million dollar question. With a sharp breath Erik extended and drew his hand back in a swift commanding motion. The iron obeyed his command - the 2 foot thick doors shot open as though moving on hydraulics. Erik ran straight into the room stilling as he met Isan's startled expression. The agent was alone.

 

Turning he sees Charles, emerging from the corridor behind him with a determined fury in his eyes. Of course the telepath couldn't get through the doors. _Idiot,_ Erik curses himself. He has just led him to the agent and opened the door for him.

 

"Charles," Erik demands, clasping the younger man's shoulders, "What are you doing?"

 

A scowl creases Charles's features, _he would have killed them._

 

Ah. Their children. Charles is furious, and guilt stricken, understanding now exactly what Isan's actions almost robbed them of, made all the more striking by the possible future had been witnessed between them. Tabitha. Tomas. Their beautiful children.

 

"Yes but he didn't," Erik attempts to reason, and Charles attempts to unsucessfully move round him, _Only because you - I didn't even-_ Erik enfolds the younger man in his arms. _Stop this. It wasn't your fault. You need to get some rest and stop fretting over what might have happened._ Charles frowns, and Erik picks up on the sneered cruel thoughts directed towards them from the bound agent. "You heard that didn't you?" Isan laughs, "Come on then why don't you." 

 

Erik ignores him, this human isn't worth his attention.  Charles stiffens and a scream emerges from the agent's lips turning into hysterical choked laughter.  _Charles get out of his head, "Now,"_ Erik emphasises aloud and strikes the telepath across the face, hard till he reels, and his eyes clear.  Isan glowers in spiteful rage but Erik ignores him, lifting the dazed smaller man over his shoulder before he can recover, and stalks swiftly out of the room.  The metal doors slam shut behind them with a powerful grating click.

 

Erik doesn't stop till he reaches the roof terrace, and feels the cleansing cool air wash over them both.


	29. Music

Raven barrels excitedly through the doors with the others, only to find the villa disturbingly quiet. Emma sends a tentative pulse, and at her quiet, "Ah," silence falls. "They've had a row," she notes unconcernedly.

 

Ignoring Emma's warning, Raven heads straight for the roof terrace, where she witnesses her brother lying against one of the cold benches, with Erik leant over him. Both start as she approaches, falling silent. Charles's eyes flash, and he rises to his feet, pulling away from the metal kinetic. She has never seen her brother so distressed, and can feel his distraught emotions. He isn't shielding well at all.

 

She bars Erik's path, "What have you done?" She demands fiercely. He attempts to get past her stopping when she takes on his own form, and meets him height for height. "Raven stop this." _Was he crying?_ She blinks, "Erik - what's going on?" He rubs a hand over his face, "I can't…" he begins and shakes his head, "Charles went to kill Isan." Raven pales, "He what?" She exclaims slipping back into her own form.

 

The taller man swallows and looks away, "There was a dream, I don't know if it was real or not…but it was so detailed Raven," Erik leans against the terrace wall, placing a hand over his eyes, "It could be a possible future with our children, so beautiful…Tabitha she has Charles's eyes, and Tomas mine..." Raven blinks back her own tears, "Oh, Erik," she murmurs sympathetically squeezing his hand. 

 

Charles is not exactly hiding, however he could not have put a bigger DO NOT DISTURB sign up on the door, than the loud thrashing of the keys. Erik watching from the door frame, observed how he looked like a young maniacal musical genius hammering out his anger on the piano. "Oh my Wagner he is definitely not in a good mood," Raven notes, peering over his shoulder.

 

Erik quietly slips forwards his fingers moving to command the metal strings of several guitars propped into the corner, and they begin to form a perfect accompaniment to the piano notes weaving into the song. Raven gapes in astonishment, as the guitars slowly begin to take lead, guiding the piano song to a more relaxed, gentler tempo. "Awesome," Sean announces over her shoulder, "I didn't know we had band equipment." She whacks him over the head, "Come on out," and shuts the door behind her.

 

Charles finally looks up at Erik, and lets his fingers fall from the keys.  The taller man simply extends a hand and pulls him to his feet, _Dance with me._ Charles can hardly refuse, and yet it feels somehow more intimate, more formal than anything else they have done as they move together in motion to the slowing music.

 

"I feel such a fool," Charles murmurs, already regretting his outburst of emotion, and Erik stops, "Charles you have just unleashed your demons…you can't expect to simpy leash them again," he lectures softly, drawing the younger man closer. "I had years to come to terms with mine.  Do you remember my anger when we met? I would have drowned chasing that submarine." _Its all right to fall. I will be here to catch you,_ he projects firmly.

 

Broken laughter spills from the telepath's throat and he lets Erik take the lead and guide him carefully through the soothing steps.  _Together Charles…always together,_ Erik vows and they rest for a long moment entwined in each other's arms as the music continues to play around them, both unaware of how much time has passed by until Raven's shout permeates through.

 

_Charles! Come on guys teas nearly ready, and I think Alex has made a fairly passable attempt this time…_

 

"Dinner's ready," Charles informs Erik reluctantly. "What is it?" He asks, and Charles sighs peeling himself off the comfortable warmth of his chest, "Something edible but otherwise that's all I know." He yawns, "At least the kitchen's not been set on fire yet." Erik smirks, "We should get going then."


	30. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles experiences some of the quirks of being pregnant and he's not alone...

Charles starts at the dish that Raven places smugly before him - a salad, and Erik frowns clearly not happy, until he notices the intense looks of the others gathered round. The smaller man takes a tentative bite, and Erik blinks as he picks up on the metallic sensation. Hank catching his look nods, "Spinach its rich in iron and no wonder you're craving it professor." Charles flushes, looking up at them all, "Oh I'm sorry." Logan snorts and Alex glowers at the gruff warrior mutant.  Emma grins, "I think we can all manage for a while." 

 

That was before Alex found himself downstairs late one evening followed by Angel, eating a bizarre combination of bacon, vanilla icecream, and Tabasco sauce, before they realised what they were both doing. Charles can't apologise enough as Alex throws up the next morning and Erik glowers at the blond youth as though it is his fault.

 

It's with some surprise then that Charles stares at the thick black liquid placed before him on the breakfast table, a drink that smells distinctly of alcohol, and has a perfect white frothed top. "Straight from Ireland - courtesy of Azazel," Erik announces proudly. Charles regards it warily, "What is it?" Erik grins, "Guiness." _Guiness? Not that I'm complaining but I thought you were against me having alcohol?_

 

"Trust me," Erik decrees and Charles sighs at the metal kinetic's fervent declaration and takes a tentative sip, almost choking in surprise. It tasted delicious. Erik grins, kissing his lips, and Charles feels the echoing metallic sensation. __

_Oh._

 

"Guys!" Raven complains sharply, cracking Erik on the arm. He simply grins at her, watching the pleasant delight in the telepath's sky blue eyes, and feels a sharp burst of something she doesn't want to contemplate echo across to her. _She wanted Erik so much,_ and she shakes her head, cracking Charles this time. "Ow," he complains, and she grin, guiding their attention to the smouldering inviting looks that Erik is receiving from the remaining inhabitants of the room.

 

_Brother dearest control yourself._

 


	31. Plans within Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stryker continues his plotting...

When the SWOT team fails to report in, Stryker is already safely back inside his hidden base. A project so secret that its funding is spread diffusely across several departments, and those who had been involved in its construction had had their memories wiped. The only real defence against telepathic spies.

 

The Russians had invested a lot of monies into researching defences against, and in finding people who demonstrated potential in mental feats like telepathy. However despite the funding being thrown at their projects, very little had come out, or been demonstrated. Stryker knew from his own sources that the only success was a helmet, designed to keep out telepaths. The fact that it had been classed a success in itself also indicated they had someone who could read minds, and was considered enough of a threat to develop such a defence. 

 

Plans of the mysterious helmet had been smuggled out of Russia and it was this that Stryker had pinned his hopes on after discovering Xavier's cavalier attitude, even more so on realising the danger that the diamond woman presented armed as she was with Shaw's philosophy.  The components of the helmet construction required the ever rare metal adamantium, and conveniently he had enough left from Logan's infusion to construct just enough to protect himself, and either those at Alkali Lake, or the SWOT team.

 

The majority had gone with the SWOT team since sending them in to attack the Westchester mansion without any mental defence would have been useless.  Now their mission had utterly failed, and there was no sign of what had happened to the soldiers - no bodies - nothing, he had lost 6 months work, and over 20 million dollars worth of helmets...

 

...perhaps more terrifying was the lack of repercussionson his own head from those in command.  His tentative enquiries revealed that this was because no one knew the mission had taken place, and consequently the catastrophic failture it had been.  All those who involved in planning the attack on Westchester didn't remember a thing…except himself, exact proof of just how powerful and how frivolous a telepath's morality could be. They could change reality around them, and Stryker could not allow himself to be compromised. He is now the last defence. 

 

His one outstanding concern in the bases secrecy is Logan, because if the warrior mutant ever recovered his memory, he had a direct trail back to Alkali Lake. Still perhaps that could be made to work to their advantage...there were plenty of empty cells left to fill, and he could make Xavier feel right at home.

 

Stryker's scientists were itching to get their hands on the pregnant male, afterall it was not every day that they had a chance to study such a phenomenon…

 


	32. Wolverine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan defends his territory...

Logan folded his arms leaning back in a casual pose to study the thick metal doors, behind which was the agent - Isan. Despite his strength he could not open them, and he had a feeling they wouldn't open for anyone but Lehnsherr.  Still…there is a primal anger within him - a need to kill and avenge. The man behind these doors had invaded his territory, led an attack against his companions and badly hurt them, and his continnued presence was still causing trouble.

 

For once the sticking point is Lehnsherr, and Logan didn't know whether it was simply because he just had to be on the opposite side of Xavier. The younger man had agreed with Emma when she had noted they had everything they needed from him and didn't understand why Isan was being kept alive.

 

Erik had turned to Charles in all seriousness, "Do you want him dead?" The younger man hadn't batted an eyelid, simply nodding and whilst his answer seemed to startle the boys - Alex and Sean who had been present at the time, the metal manipulator had gone down on one knee. Logan had to give him that, he was good at theatrics, "Do you? Truly? Give me your word and I will bring them all down. All of them. I won't stop."

 

Charles hadn't answered, but his face had gone white, the only confirmation Logan needed, as if his other senses hadn't confirmed Lehnsherr's sincerity. It was only the young telepath's idealism - his sense of mercy - that held back the metal manipulator, such was the power of one man's disapproval but there may yet come a time when Lehnsherr's instinctive need to protect would overcome even that.

 

If it was his own mate in jeopardy Logan would have not hesitated to already kill those responsible. The fact that Isan was still alive, spoke volumes of Lehnsherr's own level of control, and it made Logan himself shiver. He knew how powerful the metal manipulator was, knew Erik was not a man to easily disregard his instincts. Lehnsherr's every stride spoke of his possession of Xavier, and his scent was all over the younger man. Logan had noted that the metal manipulator now rarely let him out of his visible sight, and even then it was only a room's length away.

 

How many ways could a man be killed by metal? He was sure the German had a few novel ideas up his sleeve for the surviving agent, afterall…in any other situation the metal manipulator would have lost everything from Isan's actions, his mate, and unborn children.

 

A memory slides over Logan, as he considers this, an image of a woman whose face he cannot place.

 

_…she had been carrying his child…_

 

He knew from the great sorrow that the thought brought with it that she and his child were already lost to him…dead.  Traumatic events could cause amnesia was this it the reason Logan couldn't remember? He had lost his own mate and unborn child…? Lost them to what and _why couldn't he remember?_ In frustration he slams his fist against the stone wall, drawing blood, it fills his senses, driving his need to deal with the perceived threat, lurking behind the metal doors. The fact that the agent lived at all galled Logan, Isan's presence was a remaining threat. Intolerable, especially with Xavier, Talia, and the other kids close.

 

Logan feels a furious driving need to act and deal with the man, to destroy the one person who still poses a threat to them…no matter how slight that may be.

 

A crystalline laugh brings him out of his dark thoughts - Emma Frost - standing, at the crossroads of the hallway, hands on her hips in a casual relaxed pose as she regards him. "On guard duty?" She smirks tilts her head, ignoring his silent rebuff. "Erik's not going to open the door. Not for you. Not for anyone."

 

He shrugs, answering in spite of himself,"Well then he'll just starve to death." She sighs, "No chance of that, not with Azazel on catering duty."

 

Logan peels himself off the wall at this news, a low growl emerging from his throat, and she holds up her hands in a pacifying gesture, "Hey don't kill the messenger." He shakes his head in disbelief, "He's being fed - pampered to - what's going on?" She smiles, "Perhaps Erik's just playing with him…or not, maybe Charles has convinced him to spare the agent’s life."

 

Logan growls louder then, "Impossible." She smirks then, "Is it? You have no idea how powerful little Xavier is, he could change the world if he chose." She sighs dramatically, "He would have us all sat round a table drinking tea…and knitting."  He smirks at her then, "Sounds homely," and she steps forwards her eyes narrowing scrutinising him carefully. Her gaze sets his skin crawling, and her words a deep cord in his spine, "You're built for battle Logan, could you live in a world of peace?"

_Could you live in a world of peace?_

_At least I'm trying…_ distant fragments of memories a man's voice, gruff - feral - and very familiar, his brother..? _He had a brother?_ Yes and his brother had been angry. 

 

"Aren't we supposed to adapt to the situation at hand?" _I think I'll cope._

 

She grins at him then, "Ah so you've been reading the propaganda but truly we are the better race." He responds with a snort of derision, "Really? Where have I heard that before?" 

 

Amidst war torn muddy trenches fighting against a madman's cause of superiority - a black symbol on white on a red background, Nazi Germany. He had fought in the war on the side of the allies, and he looks down at his claws knowing they had been just bone then.

 

"Are you alright?" Emma asks, a rare note of concern in her voice. He shakes his head as though it will dislodge the rest of his scrambled memories, "Xavier set something loose, said that it may cause some of my memories to return."

 

"You're remembering?"

 

He nods, "Some - things."  She nods soberly, moving to leave, before turning back round with a mischievousness in her features, "You know, you could try speaking with Azazel…he's a bit of a lightweight with Scotch."  Strange advice. He looks back at the doors. Metal. She was right, he was never going to get passed them but for the ability to walk through doors...or out drink a teleporter.


	33. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is very angry at Erik and there's a trip down memory lane...

Charles watches as Erik quietly exercises his gift working metal into a fine long shimmering string that curls in the air, and twists through the fingers of his raised hand. There's something strangely mesmerising about the looping elegant motions, and its distracting him from his anger. Green-gun metal grey eyes meet his own with knowing humour, and he looks away refusing to speak. The metal manipulator is infuriatingly smug with himself.

_Go away,_ he projects fiercely, and is instead met by infuriating laughter. "Never Charles."

_I suggest killing one man - and you suggest destroying all of humanity?_

 

"Its all the same in the end Charles your first and last," Erik answers calmly, and the younger man's eyes narrow, _Don't patronise me,_ "You know I killed men at the mansion."  The metal manipulator keeps a neutral expression, "I'm not, and you did what you had to do then," _but you're not a soldier - not a weapon, and_ "I know how much it hurt you to destroy Shaw - you think I'm going to let you kill Isan in cold blood?"

 

 _So its all about me? You don't want me to kill him because of the pain I'll be in?_ Charles demands frowning as Erik leans closer, "Yes, exactly but just think you won't be the only one experiencing it," _the babies will._

 

Erik is just humouring him and he doesn't need treating like a child!!  He scowls as warm arms settle around him and Erik's lips brush against his ear, "No but you need reminding of who you are right now. I understand your anger," _I lived with mine for over 13 years…  
_

_  
_

Charles closes his eyes and counts to ten to stop himself responding to that, opening them again at Erik's grunt of surprise and watches the pillow fly off the bed and whack the elder man in the face, and then looks down at his hands in surprise.  Erik appears stunned for a moment, before he laughs. _He's laughing!_  

 

"Hmm…perhaps you need a change of surroundings how about a trip into town, like Raven suggest-" Erik's cut off as several more pillows fly at and surround him, dancing in the air as he attempts to bat them away, and he falls to the floor in a dazed heap, spitting out feathers, "I'll take it that's a no."  Charles finally laughs then, and predatory amusement shines in the elder man's eyes as he rises to his feet, stalking forwards, "You seem to have recovered your strength..."

 

The smaller man gasps as he's restrained by the snaking metal which is coiling around his arms and weaving beneath his shirt, "Eri-k," Charles stutters and is left further breathless as teeth nip against his throat, and a powerful tongue caresses the sharp bite of pain.  Erik draws back an innocent expression in his features, "Yes darling?"

 

"Darling!" Charles glowers until his lips are claimed in a demanding kiss.  _Mine..._ Erik responds smugly and that has Charles melting beneath his skilled hands.  A memory sharp and precise flares in the telepath's mind transmitting through the link between them and Erik stills as their viewpoints interchange, _I think that's when I first realised how much I had to lose..._

 

Charles closes his eyes, absorbed in the past, a time before the before Cuba and Shaw; they had barely been at the mansion a few days when Angel had called out to him.

 

***

****

**_A few weeks earlier…_ **

 

The books lying in his lap scatter to the ground as he jumps, and looks around him in bleary eyed confusion. Library - he is in the library. He must have fallen asleep.

 

_Professor help me!_

 

He jerks forwards as the powerful scream pierces his skull, and tears slide down his face from the young woman's pain. 

_Angel?  Angel!_ He tries to reach her mind again, but her mind feels fuzzy like trying to walk through a quagmire.  _Professor!_ She screams again and he slips to his knees, clutching his head, hearing mocking laughter and for the briefest moment - too brief - he sees through her eyes Shaw's face peering down at him. _Hello Charles,_ the madman grins, and Charles jerks backwards out of Angel's body so fast he collides against the near desk sparks dancing in his vision. 

 

Angel needs his help and Shaw's laughter echoes in his mind, _Run little telepath you will still be too late,_ he taunts.  Charles races through the doors and collides straight into Erik. 

 

"Charles!"  He exclaims but the younger man's blue eyes are unfocused and he doesn't seem to recognise Erik.  Is he sleep walking?  He pins the smaller man against the wall, and slips his fingers beneath Charles's shirt collar, resting them lightly against his throat.  Charles's skin is hot - feverishly warm - and his pulse is racing.  Erik reaches out to trace the telepath's pale jaw moving up to caress his cheeks before pressing his thumbs against the telepath's temples as Charles had taught him on their long road trip.  Sometimes the telepath got lost in the presence of other minds and this seemed to be what was happening now.

 

_Angel - Shaw - Angel needs help!_

 

The metal manipulator draws a sharp breath, was this a dream or Shaw using some devious means to target the telepath? "Charles wake up," Erik commands sharply, drawing back his hand to strike him hard across the face. After a long moment blue eyes clear and regard Erik in surprise. "What are you doing?"  Charles asks in confusion, and Erik realises the younger man doesn't remember anything. Perhaps he had simply been dreaming? 

 

He steps back running a shaking hand through his own hair, "You were projecting Charles about Angel." The younger man regards him blankly for a moment before his face twists into startled fear.  Erik catches his arm and feels it then the sharp mental spike of energy that slams into the telepath.

 

Angel is screaming and Shaw is leaning over her murmuring Charles's name. Erik snarls, and the image of Shaw shifts to look directly at him, _Ah Erik nice of you to join us, I was sorry that your telepath friend was not there at the base, I was so hoping to recruit him, and you are welcome as always._

 

As Shaw's piercing laughter fills his mind Charles tears from Erik's grasp. He is a fast runner and is out the door before Erik is back on his feet, and he snaps out his hand locking on to the younger man, taking control of his watch - belt - cuffs, and shoes.  Charles slips stumbling to his knees as he's jerked off balance, and is dazedly attempting to get to his feet when Erik tackles him to the ground and pins his wrists. "Charles snap out of it!" He commands fiercely.

 

_Angel - panic fear pain - needs help._

 

"Yes but she chose to go with him," Erik snarls, gripping his collar tightly, "Charles it's a trap."

 

"Of course it is," Charles agrees too easily and Erik narrows his eyes as the younger man stops struggling, and sighs, _she needs my help we all make bad decisions._

 

When Erik can move again he is kneeling against the cold stone steps of the mansion - alone. With a low growl of frustration he rises to his feet drawing on every subtle element of his power that he can.

 

There - in the garage - and the surrounding metal comes easily to Erik's call as the scatterbrained telepath regards the array of cars in confusion. "Just where do you think you're going?" Erik demands, Charles starts turning to face him, and then Erik has him. Metal ropes wrap firmly around the telepath's wrists, waist, and ankles like living snakes holding him in place. "Erik!" He yelps in surprise, "Let me go!" The metal manipulator shakes his head, "I can't do that Charles."

 

Moira runs into the room, gun in hand, the only other one who has picked up on the telepath's alarm, "What's going on?" She demands, and falters as she takes in the scene, gasping when Charles _shows_ her.  The agent catches herself, and her eyes narrow, "Charles Erik is right. It _is_ a trap."

 

The younger man scowls, "LET GO OF ME!" 

 

Seeing Erik's suddenly slack expression, Moira strikes him.  He blinks and a frighteningly blank look settles over his features instead.  The metal ropes which had been slackening suddenly jerk tight around Charles's body leaving him gasping, and in the next instant Erik's fist connects firmly with his jaw, knocking him out. 

 

Moira silently watches Erik lift the smaller man in his arms, and accompanies him back into the house, noting the metal rope still coiled around the telepath's wrists. "Shaw's telepath must have reached him," she theorises.  Erik glances at her, and she can feel the tension radiating from him, "He likes to collect power and control those who have it. He wants Charles."  He exhales, and looks down at the younger man cradled against his chest, and his green eyes harden, "Angel made her choice she will suffer the consequences. Shaw will not get near Charles."

 

 

Charles stirs a short time later aware of a hammering pain in his head, and an echo of Shaw's laughter as he is forced to watch his manipulation of Angel and witness her slow tortured screams. He jerks awake sweat streaming from his brow as he regards his surroundings. Where is he?  The mansion...not his bedroom...Erik's.  He realises in confusion, the last thing he remembered was being in the library and Angel calling for help.  He has to help her.  He blinks as he is halted by a chain coiled round his wrist, and the bed post, giving him enough slack to move but not leave the bed.  _What is going on?_

 

"It’s for your own safety," a low voice announces from the corner of the room, causing him to start and he regards the pair of intense green eyes watching. "Erik?" He asks quietly, and the metal manipulator rises from his chair beside the window, "You recognise me? Thank God Charles you had us worried."

 

Then Erik's large hands frame his shoulders, and green eyes search his face. "What do you remember?" Erik asks softly, and Charles swallows, "I - the library," he answers uncertainly, "then Angel." Erik's hands tighten on his shoulders. "Erik they have her," Charles winces as sharp pain bursts through him and Erik's green gaze hardens. "She made her choice Charles knowing the consequences…I won't let you fall into his hands." 

 

Charles feels the depth of Erik's resolve, "Shouldn't that be my choice?"  He asks, and gains a soft laugh in return, "In this case no, besides you promised you would help me bring Shaw down and running straight into his arms isn't going to achieve that."  Charles exhales and closes his eyes, "Are you blackmailing me?"  He questions, opening his eyes at the gentle caress against his cheek.  "In anyway I must," Erik admits leaning forwards and capturing his lips,  _I won't let him get to you Charles.  You're mine._

 

Rather than let him pull away he cups the back of Charles's neck, holding him in place as he kisses him more fiercely, before moving to leave a trail of kisses over the already darkening bruise on his jaw, and his eyes flash in wicked victory as the younger man's breath hitches.

 

"Erik," Charles swallows, _What time is it we can't Moira,_ as he's pressed back down against the bed, and Erik calmly begins to divest him of his shirt, "We're not expected for anything today, I cleared our schedules and I think Moira already knows." Charles blinks at this, before shoving him back, "She does?"

 

"Hmmm," Erik grins, "we haven't exactly been discrete, and I don't see why we should."  The younger man starts at the metal that slips beneath his shirt, tugging him down again.

 

"Erik!"

 

There hadn't much talking after that point.

 

***

 

**_Back in the present…_ **

 

Erik smirks, drawn out of the memory, and his fingers brush Charles's pale cheeks in a teasing caress, "Let me make it up to you," _I never apologised for striking you in Cuba._

 

"You probably saved my life," Charles responds, attempting to sit up, _and I think you already did,_ swallowing when he realises he can't, and he's held down by metal coils around his wrists.  "I insist," Erik grins leaning forwards in a mirror of his previous motions, "I wouldn't want you to think I'm a violent man." 

 

Drawing a sharp gasp from the younger man as he draws the metal into a finely meshed network of restraints crossing his chest, "Er-" _ik…_ Charles falters, and he grins leaning back to admire his handiwork, "Yes darling?"  He teases smugly, only for his own breath to catch in his throat at the sight before him.  He didn't think he could ever tire of seeing him so, deliciously captive appearing so vulnerable, and yet he is one of the strongest people that Erik has ever met, despite his unassuming demeanour.  A mere thought from Charles could stop him in his tracks.  Erik didn't think he could love him more in that moment so submissive yet he had chosen Erik, just as much as the metal manipulator had claimed him.

 

Erik finds his breath held yet again as he traces his fingers over the slight bump in the younger man's abdomen their children were growing. "I'm getting fat," Charles grumbles and a pillow flies over his head. Erik prises it away, and banishes the metal coiled around the younger man's frame, "I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful."

 

Astonishment fills Charles's beautiful blue eyes, and Erik taps his head, smirking at the flush that creeps across the pale skin as Charles realises he is being truthful.

 

_That's ridiculous I'm starting to look like a whale, how can you-  
_

_A whale? No you are a beautiful gorgeously handsome man who is carrying **our** children, and you remind me just how much more you are giving to me, each day as you show more, as our children grow, and their arrival grows ever closer._

 

Charles isn't crying and Erik isn't holding him in his arms, and wiping his silent tears away, no because Charles is _not_ crying, he doesn't _cry_.  _Shh, mein leibe,_ Erik soothes, curling close and tracing light patterns over his abdomen.

 

If it just so happens that Isan's death occurrs when Charles is otherwise distracted, Erik cannot not be held accountable. Especially not when a drunken red mutant has so conveniently despatched the agent's body somewhere in the mid pacific. From the state of the two warrior mutants it was a wonder they had managed not to cause any major incidences between them, and just how Logan ended up drunk well that was another story all of its own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU - timelines especially and certain character arcs especially Wolverines are adapted to fit the story here...


	34. Angel

Charles is furious with Logan and even Azazel appears suitably chastised by his lecture, though the telepath has some doubts as to how long it will last with either of them.

 

Erik finds time to speak with Angel, his shared remembrance with Charles reminds him that she was also badly manipulated by Shaw.

 

He catches her alone observing the last rays of sunlight before they are extinguished by the night. "I've always thought that its one of the most beautiful natural sights…and something we take for granted every day," she sighs, before turning to face him soberly, "But I suppose you think I'm being overly emotional?"

 

He steps silently beside her simply watching, before answering, "Remind me to take you North sometime, have you ever seen the colours that the magnetic fields produce?" She blinks a little surprised, "The Aurora Borealis? No…I would like that." He nods, sitting down and she follows after a moment, neither of them are affected much by the cool air.

 

"They are beautiful…like yourself."

 

"You mean that don't you?" She asks softly, "That's - you always say what you mean, I admire that about you. You don't seem to fear anything, but you care so much, I've seen you with the professor." She exhales, "Shaw's actions, everything he did was to cause tension, I don't think he meant a word he said."

 

"I was there when he reached out to Charles, what happened?" Erik asks gently, and at first thinks she will not speak with him, as she closes her eyes, "I heard him Shaw was in my head. How could he do that Erik? He wasn't a telepath at least I don't think he was." Erik shakes his head. "He enjoyed manipulating people, his gift seemed to focus around energy but perhaps somehow I don't know, he was able to build on that…or maybe it was Emma." Angel shudders, "No…it wasn't Emma I would know, besides, I never saw her till we rescued her from the CIA."

 

She explains how Shaw used and tried to break her. In time he might have succeeded, it was only her background, her knowledge of his tactics, and her own foolishness in believing he could succeed in what he claimed.  She looks out to the darkening mountains, "He had this way of speaking that you just knew was wrong but was so tempting. I hate that I fell for it."

 

Erik is quiet, he will not diminish her pain, or suffering by false platitudes, in many ways she brought it on herself…but in others, "You knew Shaw wasn't going to leave the CIA base empty handed didn't you?" He acknowledges, and she stills as he understands part of her decision to leave. "You may have been tempted but you also understood that he had to have his victory." She shrugs, "I've known men like him all my life Erik. They believe they are powerful and need to assert themselves over others. I had an idea he wasn't going to take rejection from us all lightly despite his words." Erik nods, "You know you probably saved their lives. Darwin died but, if none of you had joined him it could have been more."

 

She exhales, and wraps her arms around him, before drawing away just as suddenly. "Thank you," her voice is soft as she speaks now, it's a moment before she can meet his eyes. "I'm glad he's gone Erik I had no idea - I was so naïve." He shakes his head, and takes her hand giving it a firm squeeze in one of his own, "No Angel you're young, you made a mistake, and Shaw was always clever at breaking down defences."

 

He regards her, remembering the initial tension between her, and the others on their return to the mansion.  He had experienced his own level of anger from the boys, especially Alex, but Charles had quietly explained to him how betrayed the boy had felt.  How deeply all the boys had looked up to Erik, not just Charles, and how his leaving had hurt them all.  Truly Erik hadn't realised the extent of their attachment to him, and hadn't really considered beyond Charles just who else he was leaving behind on that  beach.

 

He had a way to go yet to mend his trust with them, though he knew that they were all united in their concern over Charles currently.  Raven had been treated to an initial burst of anger from Alex, and then it seemed all had been forgiven, but Angel had left them long before that, and in the aftermath of Darwin's death, which Alex had taken to heart.  Erik is surprised then at the current seeming peace between them all.  "You're getting along with the others alright?"  He questions quietly, and she blinks a flush sweeping her cheeks as she looks away, "It wasn't easy at first though I know why we had to return...but Alex was just so angry.  I think he still is, but Raven as helped, and things have settled since what happened at the mansion.  I guess it kind of cemented the fact we are all in it together now."

 

She smiles sadly "You know the one thing I'm glad of most of all?" He shakes his head, and she squeezes his hand, before rising to her feet, "That Charles has you Erik, because you don't do anything by halves, and I know if you’re alright he's alright, and we all have a future together." He finds himself uncomfortably moved by her faith. She calls back to him as he moves to enter the house, "You know…you'll make a great Dad," there is a teasing lilt to her tone, yet her words catch him off guard echoing Beast's sentiment of a few days earlier. 

 

He is going to be a father.

 

***

 

Moira's halfway back from her perimeter check when she hears the sound of an approaching vehicle. She breaks into a run hoping she is in time to intercede before disaster strikes for that clearly is Bernard - the man from the shop in the village - though what he's doing bringing deliveries up to the villa at this time of night she has no idea.

 

Its late. They are not expecting anyone and they have a house full of mutants still on trigger edge.  It’s a tragedy waiting to happen.


	35. Secret Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel gives a tour of the underground rooms at Shaw's Switzerland base...

Erik is with Logan and the others trying to make sense of the machines littered in the underground chambers of the villa and as far as he can make out all of Shaw's retreats have a complex of cavernous bunkers built to withstand the threat of nuclear war, and act as shelters for their people unable to withstand the effects of the radiation. Azazel is giving them the guided tour, along with Janos. Emma had cried off with a headache, whilst Charles had banned all of them but Raven from the kitchen.

 

What he is doing Erik doesn't know, but every so often he picks up a distracting image or two from the younger man, as he projects unintentionally, peeking Erik's curiosity. "This place is bigger than a government facility," Logan states in respect his gaze drawn to the sheer size of the rooms.  Beast is bristling with excitement when they come across the laboratories, and they lose him there as he sets about cataloguing the various pieces of equipment, speaking to himself in his excitement. Simon remains listening to him ramble, with a curious slant in his gaze as he witnesses the blue mutant's delight.

 

Angel is quiet, simply taking everything in along with Alex, and Sean. The blond youth seems unimpressed, whilst Sean seems unable to banish his wide-eyed surprise. Talia walks close beside Logan, a nervousness in her stance as she regards the large open spaces as though she dislikes being so exposed. "What was he planning here?" Erik asks and Azazel shrugs, "Emma might know but I doubt it he kept his plans close to his chest."

 

The temperature begins to drop as they continue to descend, and Alex realises they are someway under the mountains by now. When they come to a strangely domed room, Azazel winces, and notes he'll remain outside. Erik realises this is partly the reason Emma cried off for the room is generating a psi null shield it blocks telepathic powers. "This is where he liked to work in private," Janos explains quietly, taking over as guide, his rough voice is a startling surprise, as he almost never speaks. Talia tilts her head as she regards him thoughtfully. Erik observes the various half constructed instruments, feels the metal respond automatically to his presence, there's a half dozen of the helmets in here…half constructed…some clearly discarded, not up to the job, plenty of material for Erik to work with.

 

Looking down he realises he has been distracted, long enough for the other's to carry on without him, and follows Talia's tug on his arm. They arrive at a curiously oblong room from the outside, inside there's a strange sense of disorientation. The walls are composed of angular shapes, and its strangely loud. Sean has his mouth open, and before Erik can stop him there's a fierce screech. Its piercing yet not painful as though the sound waves have been absorbed; they are in a sound nullifying room, Banshee can screech as loud as he likes, not a sound will pass beyond the walls.

 

Alex claps a hand on his shoulder smiling, "Guess we've found your practice room then!" Sean laughs. "Hey we can bring some drums down." Janos frowns, "I don't think that-" but the boys are already in deep discussion over performing their own music, and he meets Angel's humoured gaze.

 

Logan shakes his head, and Erik follows him out, "Too much?" He challenges. The warrior mutant scowls at him shaking his head as though to combat dizziness, "Don't know how they can stand it in there." He stares at the metal manipulator with a frown, "Besides I know what you did." Erik blinks as though he has no idea what the man is talking about. Logan frowns, "You got me and bub to do your dirty work for you and we get the blame from your lover.  How is that fair?"

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Erik smirks wickedly and Logan snorts, "I'll bet." With a smug grin Erik stands up straight, "Besides no one said life was fair-" he breaks off feeling a sharp spike of startled unease.  "Erik?" A distant rumble asks, but its not himself but _Charles._ The telepath has been caught by surprise something that in itself should normally be impossible, but as of late his telepathy has been erratic, along with his controls. His range is expanding, and when particularly stressed he has trouble blocking people out, and whilst Erik can partly shield him - he's still fine tuning his own ability to do so - and certainly can't block out the vague persistent whispers like fine rain seeping through cracks.

 

Now however it seems he has done too well...


	36. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard makes a delivery to the villa...

Moira does not run she - _elegantly -_ races down the stairs to step directly in the path of one thunderous metal manipulator, surrounded by a wake of red smoke. "Hello again," she greets cheerfully to the shop keeper hopefully gaining enough time for Erik to see that their uninvited guest posed no danger, and as a respected member of the Swiss village he had absolutely no need to be impaled with the metal spheres hovering behind her in the air.

 

On receiving no immediate response at the door, Bernard had realised it was open, and hesitantly moved into the large ornate hallway, arms holding the packages he had come to deliver, his eyes scanning the elegant surroundings with insipid greed, as he thought to catch a glimpse of the elusive Erik.  Turning towards the distinct bustling chatter he soon realises he has arrived in the kitchen and his gaze falls first upon the bright blue eyed youth bustling with baking ingredients, and a blue shimmering…no... blond female sitting at a large wooden table staring at him in mute surprise. Ah. These must be the hired servants of the household and so with smirk of superiority he announces his arrival in a loud haughty demeanour, speaking over the woman as she attempts to get the cook's attention, "I have brought Mr Lehnsherr's-"

 

The cook jumps at the sound of his voice, badly startled and Bernard can only stare as flour, sugar, and other ingredients sail through the air, to cover the room in a fine powdery white dust, fatally descending all over his own immaculate expensive designer suit.  He would never admit to the realisation that the items had been projected across the room of their own accord - defying gravity - and had been nowhere near the other occupants of the room.

 

Charles had reacted instinctively lashing out defensively startled by the intrusion, and is appalled at his own reaction, and utterly dismayed by the mess in the room.

 

Raven leaps to her feet, stepping between the two of them, her face tight with anger as she regarded the shopkeeper's uninvited presence. Bernard grabs her arm, to lean over Charles, "You _fool_!  Do you realise how much this cost-" He's silenced as Raven pulls her arm free and shoves him backwards right into an arriving Moira who has caught the end of the vehement exchange. She isn't been the only one, and she's steadied on her feet by Erik’s strong grip, before he releases her and stalks forwards.

 

The air cools in the room by a good 10 degrees as the metal manipulator takes in the scene, and the unknown man threatening Charles.  Raven's face is a fierce mask of rage, as she stands defensively in front of her brother and Bernard has his hand raised as though to strike her, when his fist is gripped in an unshakable steel grasp, "Who are you and what are you doing?"

 

There's a darkness in the bite of Erik's words that makes Moira wince, though his opening gambit could have been much worse. Erik is attempting some control perhaps conscious of how close to hyperventilating Charles already is.  Stepping behind him Emma takes in the scene silently, "Erik surely you remember the fellow who assisted us so kindly to order Talia's new clothes the other day?" She takes a seat at the table, "Especially after our luggage was lost this is _Bernard_ remember?"

 

Of course Erik doesn't remember, and his eyes bore down on her with all of his rapier intelligence.  Moira felt certain a sharp intensive mental exchange was taking place, and Raven winces when his gaze flickers to her.

 

"Yes your packages arrived sir, I merely thought to drop them here for you," Bernard explains, finding his pleasant mask again. Erik relinquishes his death grip on the man's arm, "Next time _do not_ presume," he states coldly watching as the tall man, bows attempting to dust down his suit, and only making the mess worse. "Oh dear," Emma is not quite smirking as she projects to Moira, _he's really quite upset about that._

 

"Yes," Bernard responds absently, "I did not expect to be set upon by your servants-" hinting strongly with his tone that really Erik could do much better than the people had had currently working for him.

 

Charles looks up at Raven's sharp hiss, Erik's grip on Bernard's arm becomes crushing, and the man looks at him startled completely oblivious to the metal knives which have begun to circle round him. "You have no idea to whom you speak, should my 'cook' decide I will not hesitate to kill you in an instant." The shop keeper's eyes widen with fright, as some inclination of the danger he is in sinks into his mind.

 

Moira grips Erik's wrist, he doesn't move an inch, but the knives clatter back onto the worktop startling the shop keeper. A suspicious look in his features when no one else reacts, and he turns once more to regard Charles, with a sharp accusing look.  Anyone else would be chastised by the sight of the younger man‘s distress, and there's a rising grinding sound from quaking metal items in the room as Erik struggles to restrain his anger. Bernard looks surprised, "Oh dear I best be heading back. I didn't know there were any avalanche warnings out today."

 

Emma smiles at him condescendingly, "No of course not I will see you out." Moira follows hearing the metal manipulator's gentle voice float back after them, "Charles it’s just a cake," and winces at the projected growl of hysteria, _NO ITS NOT!_

 

Emma is unfailingly courteous as she shows the shopkeeper to his car, instructing an arriving Alex, and Sean to gather the parcels from the truck as Moira utilises her own skills to drive some respect and fear into the man. "I understand not a word of this will pass your lips?" He shakes his head, "Ma'am," looking indignant enough, but from the nod as she presses the paper in his hands she has done the correct thing.

 

Alex and Sean are arguing over parcels, and she calls them out on it, "Boys - come on!" Then Logan is there, looking over their new intruder curiously and Bernard starts the car, something about the warrior just exudes primitive danger.  Alex yelps as he barely grabs the last parcel, before he's off balance and the car is retreating down the icy road. "Just how much did you ladies buy?" He asks faintly.

 

Moira stares at the shop keeper's retreating vehicle, turning to regard an amused Emma standing beside her, "What?"

 

"That's it, you're just letting him go? After Erik…"

 

"After Erik did what?" Emma asks with a coy smile, and Moira exhales regarding the other woman uneasily. She smirks, "Moira did you think I could let him going after what he's witnessed? Truly it sits better in his mind to think he has had a pleasant evening, succeeded in delivering his items, and earned some money from the transaction…or I could kill him."

 

Moira considers this silently uneasily aware of which option would have been left to her and how easily she would now take it to protect these people. She shakes her head, following the diamond woman back inside. Just what is happening? Is she really be siding with mutant-kind over her own?

 

It seems she is...


	37. Operation Salvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and the boys take over the kitchen and attempt to bake a cake for Charles...surely it can't be so difficult?

****As they convince Charles to sit down, and begin clearing up the mess Erik demands to know why this shopkeeper seems to know him. An uneasy expression crosses Raven's face, and she does not answer, slipping into a smaller form she ducks under his arm before Erik can stop her, and wraps her arms around her brother's shoulders. "Raven," Erik demands warningly, and her eyes flash yellow in unrelenting challenge. He frowns, he will find out the truth one way or another.

 

A returning Emma smiles, _Oh please do sugar, I just can't wait to rewind the part where **you** kiss Azazel.  _ Erik blinks at this utterly mortified, his mind stills, _I - Raven?  
_

Charles stirs, and Raven closes her eyes, "Raven tell me you didn't." She blushes, and Emma laughs, "All's fair in love and war Charles dearest I though you knew that."

 

 _But Raven._ She scowls down at her brother, "Is it because its Azazel? Or because its anyone?"  Charles frowns but realises that despite his appearance, Azazel is in all respects a gentleman especially in his behaviour to his sister…and so its just that its anyone. Seeing his expression she sighs, "You have to let me go sometime."

 

"I already did," he swallows and she blinks back tears at this, stroking his hair.  He frowns, _besides I know you threatened Erik._ She shakes her head, _that's different._

_  
_

_Is it?_

 

_Yes you my brother have no self-preservation instincts whatsoever, and what I discussed with Erik wasn't just a **threat**.  _

 

Drawing a hand over his eyes, Erik finally shakes himself from the daunting image that Emma has put into his head, and she laughs, "If it helps any - I think Janos was mortified."  Erik shakes his head, "Forget it Raven I don't want to know."

 

"Raven wait-" Charles demands following her out of the room, and Erik surveys the kitchen. He has a vague idea of what the younger man was attempting to make and he's certain its salvageable.

 

An hour later Azazel reappears with more eggs in hand, and a dazed Sean by his side, "We could have just stopped for-" The red mutant is shaking his head. Alex looks at the ingredients, and the ideal result a little dubiously, "We could have just bought one." Sean whacks him on the arm, "And you don't think he would know?" Alex shrugs as his own stomach rumbles in agreement, "I'm sure he would prefer something edible as opposed to the last two charred monstrosities."

 

"It can't be that complicated," Erik groans, taking a deep swig of the beer that Azazel sets before him. Alex looks at Hank who surveys their attempts with a loud sigh as he enters the room. "At least you've got rid of that infernal stench," he sighs wrinkling his nose. "Hank - surely you can help?" Alex demands.

 

Erik attempts to also glower at the scientist, but its not working for some reason, perhaps due to the amount he's drunk. Surely not that many?  He doesn't remember emptying all those bottles...

 

Hank takes the empty glass from his hand, "That's enough Erik," and glowers at an amused Azazel. Logan is staring down at his empty shot glass, waiting for the room to stop spinning wishing he had never challenged the red mutant to find something that did get him drunk. He can't stand the taste of the stuff…its sickly sweet, anise tasting, and absolutely vile but there's no mistaking its effects.

 

Quietly Janos steps forwards into the empty space, and mixes the ingredients together, slipping them into a cake tin as Simon watches, and assists handing him the whisk, amusement shines in the whirlwind mutant's eyes as he places a conspiratorial finger to his lips.

 

20 minutes later, the most delicious smelling cake emerges from the oven, and stops them all in mid argument.

 

Erik is conversing with Hank on amplifying the electromagnetic shield he can create to help shield Charles as his powers and controls become more erratic, and adapting the alloy of Shaw's helmet in creating a bespoke device that will also deal with his telekinesis. Its not long before the young scientist has a beer in hand, and is engaged in discussing the theory, as Alex, Sean, and Simon work on the cake decoration. Azazel watches Janos put together the ingredients for the second and third batch, to form the base, and middle of the cake, a flicker of awe in his eyes as he watches his comrade work.

 

***

 

The girls, and Charles are gathered in the adopted living room, he is drowsily listening to the girls talk whilst lying against one of the elegant couches with Raven curled in his lap. Angel is speaking of her cousin's pregnancy and birth and Talia is quietly learning chess from a surprisingly patient Emma, chippings in every now and then to Angel's monologue.

 

Moira watching the younger man's eyes go wide, realises they are only causing him more panic. "I'm sure Hank has thought of that," she amends hoping the scientist already has. 

 

In the kitchen, Hank responds to Charles's panicked concern as Erik tilts his head, listening in via the mental link.

_No…no don't worry I've sorted that I've a formula that imitates the mother's milk, and also takes into account the twins specific needs such as their demand for iron and it can be easily adapted as they grow.  The Birth is likely to be a caesarean unless things change._

 

At this Charles relaxes slightly but still observes Angel with a wary look in his eyes. The winged mutant takes no notice, her concentration now on the diamond telepath, and Talia's game. "How are you doing that?" She asks, and Emma smiles, "Telepathy makes for a great exchange of information," exchanging a knowing glance with Charles, as he stifles a yawn.

 

"Telepathy?" Emma nods, "Yes we all seem to have two distinct aspects to our gifts - you have your flight, and acid balls, I have telepathy, and can become diamond,Talia and her brother have their healing power and also mild telepathy."

 

Angel considers this in silence for a long moment, when she notices the tall shadow leaning over them. Erik. He's come to belatedly rescue Charles, but he doesn't seem too steady on his own feet. Raven gives a squawk of surprise as she's dumped on the floor, and the younger man leaps to his feet, steadying the metal manipulator. "Are you alright?" Erik laughs, wrapping a strong if unsteady arm around the younger man's waist. "Rescue," he states non too soberly.

 

"Right..."  Charles regards him in concern, _love what's wrong?_

 

_Nothings wrong just heard everything..._

 

Ah the whole pregnancy conversation with Angel and Hank's conclusions. Erik has drunk himself into a stupor to quell his own sharp panic. _Not long and be a father…_ Charles nods warmly, _You're going to be fantastic Erik,_ he responds, receiving an unsteady grin in response, and lets himself be guided towards the kitchen.

 

The cake is amazing and the smile on Charles's face has everyone beaming. The girls (Angel) shriek in surprise as they observe the results of the 'boys' cooking. Emma exchanges a warm knowing glance with Janos. "Teamwork," Erik announces proudly, not quite leaning against the wall for balance. "Amazing absolutely amazing, we should open up a bakery," Charles enthuses, Logan groans.

 

Raven blinks, a blush in her features as she regards the dark red rose in her hand, not there a moment ago the faintest shimmer of red smoke dissipating around her.  A lingering tingle of lips against her cheek? Was that Hank growling?


	38. Shield

"I'm not sure about this,"  Charles hesitates stopping at the doorway of the psi null room as he feels a sharp twinge of unease, and gasps as there's a sharp kick directly above his stomach.  Erik is there by his side in moments, a frown lighting his features when he feels the babies movements.  "There's no reason that you or the twins will be in any danger Charles," Hank encourages softly, but the young professor shakes his head, "No they don't like it...I can't."  

 

"Its alright Charles," Erik soothes gently, drawing him away from the room, and far enough out into the corridor, "You don't have to go in there."  Hank makes a sound of protest, "But this is the-" and is cut off by  a sharp glower from the metal manipulator, "No Hank we said we would try and he barely managed to get to the door.  Maybe there is no real physical harm to come from this you know that with your logical mind, but try explaining that to your unborn child when suddenly one of their developing senses vanishes." 

 

The scientist blinks, "Her telepathy is that strong already?"  He questions softly, "But this is unheard of...to develop such strength and so young many of us only came into our gifts with the onset of puberty I always assumed that was the case almost often in cases of extreme stress."  Erik blinks back pained memories of the first time he was truly aware he was different, he couldn't have been more unfortunate and stressed really, was there anything worse for a young child to be torn from the only family they had ever known?

 

If anything happened to him, or God forbid Charles how could he guarantee they would be safe?  How could he protect them from events he could not predict?  _You can't dearest,_ Charles murmurs, and Erik looks down into the younger man's blue eyes, radiating only the painful truth clutching him closer in his arms.  _You can't protect them from everything the world is but, they have more than us look around you, do you think that Hank would abandon them?  Or Raven?  Logan for all his gruff ways or Emma for all her icy exterior?_

 

_But if something happened to all of us-_

_  
_

_Then its very likely the world is already ending, and there's little anyone else can do...we can only teach them to live everyday to its fullest, and be glad of the time we have been given._

 

Erik exhales, and finds Hank lost in his own theories of mutant evolution, Charles shakes his head speaking out loud allowing him time and privacy to pull himself together.  "But it didn't happen that way, at least I've always had my abilities since I was very young and so has Raven." 

 

The scientist's brow crinkles in thought, "Hmm...I'll conduct some studies, I did think that perhaps the abilities we had were maybe affected by the circumstances we developed them in but you say you've had yours for as long as you can remember?  That's very interesting I wonder if Emma's is the same her telepathy at least, and whether the more physical abilities need the greater energy from our developing bodies in order to-"

 

Erik shakes his head, "Before you two both get lost in theory, I want to know just how we are going to take this forwards?  Charles you're going to need some additional way to control your abilities they are becoming stronger, and more erratic as time progresses.  The only device I know is Shaw's helmet and even that was specifically designed to block telepathy, it won't affect your telekinesis Charles." 

 

"I am not going anywhere near that thing," Charles protests adamantly, Hank looks to argue when Erik cuts him off, "We'll find something else - something that can be easily destroyed afterwards.  I do not want to develop anything that can later be used against any of us."

 

"Erik."  Charles chides, and the metal manipulator frowns at him,  "Charles if they had their way do you not think the government would have you as their trained pet already searching out intelligence that they deemed as necessary?"  He glances at Hank, "Tell me, you worked long enough for their mutant division, would they not have used every resource at their disposal?" 

 

"The director...no," Hank responds with soft finality, "He believed in us."  Charles gently squeezes his shoulder, "I'm sorry Hank...of course you knew him longer than any of us."  The younger man smiles wanly, before looking at Erik, "Not all humans are evil."

 

"As I've stated before Moira is the exception," Erik responds, the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly. 

 

"So that's one down, just 6 billion to go, we'll get you there in the end Erik," Charles responds sweetly clapping him on the shoulder, his mood lightening considerably the more distance they put between him and the psi null room.  

 

***

 

Hank hums softly to himself, testing the silver crown that Erik is developing from a mix of various alloys to form a near replica of the composition to Shaw's helmet.  Logan's sacrificed some of his own adamantium, the tiniest slivers from his claws, which appears to be the missing component.  It should act as an augmentation to Erik's own electromagnetic shield protecting the telepath from the barrage of other minds as his own controls falter, without affecting the link which exists between them.

 

Charles is currently still a little wary of the object though it should also stop his own impulses being projected onto the rest of the household.  Hank's still currently working on a way to at least temporily disable his telekinesis as there's no telling what state Charles will be in when the babies become due, and painkillers tend to have little effect upon him. 

 

He's just finished checking the milk substitute he's composing for the new borns, when a low cough interrupts his work.   "You know you really think of everything," Alex states, and Hank stops wondering where the blond youth is going now, as he's never had a good handle on his quicksilver moods. "I mean without you Charles would be in such a mess, we all would be, I wouldn't have learned to aim my gift." He looks up, "I'm trying to say thanks I guess." With an accepting smile, the blue mutant shrugs, "You're welcome Alex," and feels a warmth rise in his chest from the older boys words. Alex nods, leaping off the stool, "Its strange everything feels homelike you know? In a way I would have imagined it to be." Hank pushes his glasses up on his nose, "I know what you mean though my own wasn't so bad, I hid what I was."

 

"Was there only you?" Hank nods. Alex sighs, a pained expression in his eyes, "I had brothers there is Scott, he's older than me but my powers divided us and he hated me for what I did," Hank sighs softly, his voice a low rumble, "Alex, you could not help what happened, our powers manifest in the strangest ways…sometimes cruel. I imagine not all mutations are beneficial and I just hope, with what we know we can prevent for others much of the heartache we have had to suffer."

 

There's a sharp piercing shriek - a scream of anger, and the sudden slamming of a distant door, and then Raven appears in her natural form a mischievous expression in her features. "Hey have you seen what Sean's doing?" Hank shrugs, "He's working on a sculpture I believe, his voice should be able to act as a resonator to cause raw silica to mould into glass without heat." She sighs, "Yeah…well I don't think its working." Hank shrugs, "I'm not certain it is possible, not with the range at his disposal at any rate."

 

"Well I wouldn't bother him he's moving up into the sub sonic range next," she finishes with a cheery wave, disappearing back down the corridor. Alex sighs, watching her go, "I envy her so much." Hank blinks in surprise, "You do?"

 

"She got Charles as a brother and no matter what she does, he will always forgive her."

 

"Hmm," Hank sighs wistfully, and Alex squeezes his arm, "You know, I wouldn't pine over her, you had your chance - its gone and Azazel seems decent enough."  Hank frowns, "Yes, well," and Alex shakes his head, "Let her go Beast or you'll lose her friendship as well, she's got Charles to protect her and hell I wouldn't want to be on the prof’s bad side."

 


	39. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles's panics...

Charles wakens with an abrupt start and a deep sense of unease...of something lost...he can't sense them.

 

In panic he sits over the edge of the bed, hands resting forlornly against his abdomen. They've gone…the brilliant bright sparks of consciousness that had been resting against his own…just gone, vanished as though they had never existed.

 

A sharp feeling of nausea rises within him, and he makes it to the bathroom just in time, he's not been sick for such a long while, he thought that phase had passed.  He's scarcely aware of the coldness of the water trailing down his skin, unaware how much time he's spent just leant against the wall of the shower in numb shock when a sharp banging crunch wrenches the lock from the bathroom door. The metal handle has folded in on itself.

 

"Charles," Erik growls, "what are you-" and stops at the haunted expression in his beloved's features.  His anger vanishes and he runs forwards into the torrent of water still fully clothed, and pulls the smaller man into his arms.  He's shivering from the cold, and there's a blankness in Charles's face that is frightening Erik, with a wave of his hand the icy cold torrent shifts into a moderate warmth as the metal pipework heats up.  "Charles...what is it?" he asks tentatively.

 

 _Gonegone…gone.  They are gone._ The younger man doesn't open his eyes, and can't look at the metal manipulator for either the recrimination or shared pain he will see there.

 

_Tabitha…Tomas…gone…his fault._

 

Sensing his intense grief, and the pain of loss, Erik realises what has happened and stills swallowing back his own sharp grief, "Shh, not your fault calm down," he soothes, but Charles is shaking from a coldness he cannot take away.

 

 _Can't feel them, they're gone,_ Charles sobs _,_ and Erik clamps down on his own screaming grief, "Shh, not your fault don't you dare think that," he growls, here and now Charles needs him, he will mourn their loss later…much later.

 

Neither are aware how much time has passed when the younger man jumps, his eyes widening, something - _kicked_ \- and he ceases to breathe. In a heartbeat, Erik presses him back against the wall, letting his palm rest over the spot and feels the sudden motion for himself. Another kick.  He reaches out with his gift, and receives a warm pulse of familiar response, they are both there…still alive.

 

Charles daren't breathe but then Erik's pressing against him, lips forcing air into his own. _Breathe idiot,_ he commands in fierce joy, as tears slide down his face, and Charles watches them in mute wonder his fingers reaching out to catch them, as Erik captures his wrist and kisses his palm. _Idiot,_ Erik repeats blanketing him in silent chastisement. "I still can't feel them," Charles whispers shakily his voice though quiet seems jarringly loud to his own ears.

 

"That's because I'm guessing as we suspected at least one of them is a telepath," Erik responds, kissing his bare throat, _and I'm guessing **she's** shielding._

 

Its amazing really that at such a stage of development the babies have learned to shield their developing minds…Charles wasn't expecting it and so was unprepared for their 'disappearance.'  He gasps at the realisation, and sags as his body processes this in utter relief, Erik holds him up as tears slide down both their faces. Mutants, their children _are_ mutants.

 

Charles doesn't quite cling to the metal kinetic as he draws them out of the shower. The latter still fully clothed appears quite drowned, and Charles bites back a hysterical laugh.  "Hush," Erik's lips brush against his own ensuring he's dry, coaxing him to lay against the bed. Shredding his sopping wet clothes, Erik towels himself down, before lying next to him, coiling around him, and holding him close. "Shh…they're fine…they're fine," he repeats over and over, till the truth seeps into the younger man's mind.


	40. Welcome

Charles is speaking with Alex, and Logan when he doubles over in pain almost passing out from the jolt of urgent agony. Erik's there moments later lifting him from Logan's arms, and charging towards the makeshift infirmary that Hank has been organising with Talia and Simon.

 

There's no time for painkillers, and no way that they can be used not with Charles in such a state, there's no telling the long term effect they will have on the telepath. His pain however is projecting to everyone else - and his powers are going haywire - its all he can do not to tear the room apart.

 

Azazel appears with the crown, and Charles glowers at Erik, but submits silently when he places it over his brow, setting it into a snug fit. The roaring whirlwind in the infirmary abruptly vanishes, and Hank finds he can now move without the paralysing pain. Raven runs into the room, and grabs her brother's free hand, the one that isn't being held by Erik whose face is pure white in silent terror.

 

Charles's grip on his hand is enough almost to block out the pain still being projected through their mental link. Erik's feeling everything of this and he doesn't know how Charles is still conscious he's never felt anything so painful in all his life…doesn't know if he can cope.

 

Medicines, sedatives have never worked well on the telepath and would be no use now but Erik doesn't care causing the needles to inject into his own arm. Feeling a calm euphoric state of relief settle over him in relief, the pain's an afterthought now as he projects his own temperament across to the younger man. Blue eyes meet his own in shocked silence as the first ear piercing shriek reaches their ears.

 

"It's a boy," Hank states softly wiping the blood away before handing the child to a startled Erik, he looks down at the tiny infant, uncertain what to do. Charles laughs softly. He's in such pain, how can he laugh? Erik thinks in dazed bewilderment, as Raven leans across with a wide smile, "Oh…he's so cute."

 

When Charles reaches up, Erik hands him the child without conscious thought, and the scene imbeds itself in his memory. The younger man, holding their first born child against his chest, joyous angelic innocence in both their expressions, _Hello Tomas,_ Charles greets gently, including Erik in the mental conversation, and Erik swallows wonderingly brushing the baby's forehead. "He's so small," he whispers, softly in awe truly no larger than the span of his hand.

 

There's a brush against Charles's side, gentle a touch feather light and some of his pain fades, Erik looks up into Talia's eyes, in grateful surprise. She holds a knowing warm smile in her expression whilst Simon is standing a little behind her, a wary look in his eyes.

 

Erik's focal point shifts the moment he hears _her_ cry, like a sharp piercing of his heart, her voice he already knows and he's lifting her out of Hank's arms, cradling her against his chest before he's really conscious of what he's doing. Tabitha their daughter, their beautiful daughter, oh and like Tomas she's so small, so delicately fragile. There's a tentative pulse against his mind no structure to the thoughts as yet but its there, from her, "Hello Tabitha," he murmurs, and as Charles fingers wrap against his own, he leans down, letting the younger man touch her, his blue eyes widen, "Speak to her Erik," he urges softly, _like you used to._

 

Cautiously Erik sends a flicker of energy outwards, and receives in return another gentle pulse against his mind.  Swallowing as her eyes open and they are a familiar distinctive blue.  "I thought they didn't open their eyes for at least a week," someone is saying distantly.  Charles is looking down at Tomas, watching him in quiet wonder and observing the distinct green of his eyes. "Well I don't know if you've noticed but this isn't exactly a normal pregnancy," Raven drawls in response, “And I think that’s with kittens.”

 

There's a flood of visitors in the room, Azazel is there red tail twitching and his eyes hold a joyous warmth. He's perhaps the only one more petrified than Erik when Tomas is placed in his arms. Alex holds him with an instinctual ease, and there's a serious struggle for possession between himself Moira, and Sean, broken when Emma intercedes and holds him. She appears perplexed for a long moment, before his eyes open, and meet her own…then she appears utterly spell bound.

 

Erik does not relinquish his hold on their daughter, aware of just how much smaller, she is, more than relieved when at last they are finally alone and Angel's shooed them all out.  He's cradling both of them in his arms, and is utterly terrified of hurting them, carefully curling up on the bed beside Charles whose eyes are finally closed. At the sight the metal manipulator scarcely dares to breathe, everything he loves most dearly is here in this room.

 

He knows, but somehow in this quiet moment the reality sinks in when she yawns such a tiny gesture, and her eyes open.  Erik exhales in quiet wonder, her eyes are blue that brilliant blue just like Charles, and his eyes are green, just like his own...

 

_...and they've already named themselves._

 

Tomas and Tabitha Xavier-Eisenhardt.


	41. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan remembers his past...

Logan avoids the babies for as long as possible, before coming across a frantic Sean, trying to shush Tabitha, and he finds himself instinctively lifting the screaming baby from the youth, cradling her in his arms. There is sharp sudden silence and her blue eyes watch him curiously. He finds himself smiling, speaking softly, ignoring the youth's amazement at his behaviour.

 

"Wow Logan, who knew you-" He glowers, and Sean holds up his hands in surrender, miming a zipping motion with his mouth, "Got it…not a word to anyone how your amazing tertiary ability is to enchant screaming babies into silent adoration."  Logan snorts at that, but Tabitha's fingers reach out, and coil around his thumb. So tiny, she's so small and looking at him with such quiet curiosity, no judgement in her eyes. She's too young to know half the things he's done or what he would do to keep her safe. Perfect. He would do anything to protect her in that moment and he wonders just who is the stronger even then.

 

She is utterly perfect. Rare to hold. Rarer than Tomas to find out of Erik or Charles's grasp and Logan finds himself making the most of the opportunity. "She just knows she's safe," He responds in a soft voice and demonstrates as Sean leans closer, "See this is how you hold them a firm grasp.  How would you like to be held by someone shaking?" The youth shakes his head, "But I'm terrified I'm going to drop her." Logan snorts, shaking his head, "And she knows it brave it up kid, you're supposed to be the adult here."

 

He hands her over correcting Sean's posture slightly, and watching the amazement shine in the youth's features as Tabitha's eyes begin to slowly close. "She's...she's never…"  Logan nods, "You've just got to be in control…calm…don't let her get the best of you at this age, hell you're lost if you do," Logan snorts again, and Sean murmurs tentatively, "I've got it I think."

 

Logan smiles, "Yes, you've got it," and blinking at the blinding grin that returns to him, shaking his head. Wondering for a brief moment if this is what it would have been like if _they_ had survived.

 

He's filled with a sharp pang of loss and half remembered grief. He had had a mate who had been pregnant…and he couldn't even remember their names.

 

***

 

"It's all right Charles," Erik soothes tenderly, his arms are wrapped around the younger man's shoulders, as Hank examines him. "Where?" the scientist asks gently and Charles sighs, "Honestly I don't see what-" Ignoring him Erik lifts his shirt, "Round the stitches here I think." He indicates, and carefully Hank explores the tender area. Charles winces, stifling a pained gasp and both Erik, and Hank feel him jump.

 

The metal kinetic's hands wrap tighter round his shoulders. "I've got you," Erik murmurs softly. "Easy Professor," Hank responds soothingly, "You need to take it easy, no heavy lifting or motions. Let us take care of it for you, you've a few weeks before you'll recover fully. Talia and Simon can't heal this, you're going to be feeling tired, it's a natural process. You need to rest where you can." Charles sighs, rubbing his eyes, "But I am tired all the time…surely-"

 

"I can bind him to the bed is that allowed?" Erik asks, only half teasing and Hank rolls his eyes. "Erik, you want to do that fine…but you deal with the consequences." He turns to his patient, "Don't worry professor, just a few more weeks and the stitches will be out."

 

***

 

"Logan there you are," a voice calls out to him, and he stops seeing Charles sitting in the shade of the rose garden. He hadn't expected to find anyone here. "Beautiful aren't they?" The younger man asks softly and Logan blinks, having not really taken notice of the blooms, "If you say so." Charles scowls at him.

 

They had returned to the mansion not long after the birth of the twins with Hank figuring that familiar surroundings would help Charles settle. There was much about the young telepath that Logan still had to figure out he realised, the smaller man was dangerously perceptive, and powerful, despite his scatterbrained wouldn't hurt a fly scholarly demeanour. "How did you manage to escape Fort Knox?" He asks lightly and Charles smiles coyly, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

 

"Really…and Erik's not out looking already?" The telepath shrugs, "Lets just say he's a little fatigued at the moment. Really I don't need constant surveillance sometimes people just need a bit of time to themselves and I'm fine," he pauses his eyes closing and leans back drinking in the afternoon sunshine, "I have a gorgeous partner, who is the father of my two beautiful children. Really Logan what have I got to complain about?" The warrior mutant shrugs, leaning against the tree, "Well when you put it like that not that I could ever see Erik as gorgeous nothing personal you understand." Charles laughs, "No and I'm rather glad."

 

He sobers after a moment. "I spoke with Tabitha earlier." Logan blinks, "I'm sorry?" Charles sighs, "Well perhaps _spoke_ is too strong a word at her age, rather we exchanged images, and she picked up you were quite upset earlier." The warrior mutant blinks, "She's that strong already?" Charles shrugs, "Mutations affect each individual differently," and they slip into a companionable silence, a few moments passing before he speaks again.

 

"You are thinking of them aren't you? I can feel your grief, I gave you my word I would help you and I'm strong enough now."  Charles offers, and still the warrior hesitates, seeing the conviction in the deep blue eyes. Strong enough? Hell Xavier would say anything to help someone always over himself, and Charles laughs, _"I am not made of glass Logan. In point of fact I'm very tired of being treated as if I am."_

 

It's the briefest moment of dislocation, but Logan realises belatedly that last sentence was spoken entirely in his mind. Charles has slipped beyond his natural mental defences. Gods it is weird having someone else in his mind especially Xavier, it feels like a feather light touch against his skin a tickling sensation, you know is there, but is too light to bother brushing aside.

 

Its swifter than Logan expects, but he feels the sharp wrench as his locked memories burst forth. Her face _…Kayla…_ completely overwhelms him, and his sharp agony…she had saved his life, even in her dying moments. He hadn't known who she was as he carried her dying body towards the ocean and hadn't known that with her she was taking their unborn child.  "Yet you buried them both," Charles whispers softly. "Your instincts are pure Logan, that's why you turned from Stryker in Africa you knew it was wrong, and you were right to do so."

 

Images one after the other, flood his mind and of them all Logan is struck by the images of one person in particular. Gambit. Remy Le Beau, a rogue, thief, and mutant.  A friend, more than friend, he had risked his neck for Logan, more than once without cause.

 

Yeah Logan owed him more than one, he would look up the rascal, and see just what trouble he was in. Charles laughs softly, "I think I would very much like to meet him." After a long moment he withdraws, and Logan knows he has everything back, there's a lot to sort through, and though the mental exchange seemed but a moment, in reality the skies are already darkening. "How long?" He asks, surprised at the hoarseness of his voice and Charles swallows, "I'm not sure, longer than it seemed," he's pale, and Logan can only wonder at how much its stretched the telepath's abilities to help him, and keep constantly in his head against Logan's own natural shielding.

 

Painful for them both for Charles to maintain a hold inside Logan's mind due to his natural immunity to telepathy, and for them both the deep pain of the memories of the betrayals that had taken place.  He draws a hand across his face, wiping his own startling tears away, surprised to see reflections running down Charles's face. The younger man's eyes close, and Logan catches him reflexively. Just unconscious...with a low sigh, he lifts the telepath in his arms, and carries him inside, to be met at the door by a dangerous looking metal manipulator. Silently Logan hands him his mate.

 

"What happened?" Erik demands, his eyes scanning the unconscious telepath. "He looked into my mind," Logan responds softly. Erik blinks looking up at this wondering if Logan has actually harmed Charles for a moment. The warrior holds out his hands, "Tell him thanks I guess." His behaviour puts the metal kinetic off guard, "What-"

 

"I'm leaving bud, you can be glad to have me out of your hair."

 

***

 

When Charles wakens he explains Logan’s actions to Erik, "He's seeking his revenge," the younger man explains. The metal kinetic shrugs, he will not stand in anyone's way if that is their goal. He has no right.  Charles scowls, shoving him back, "Erik!" He shakes his head a scowl forming his features, as the metal kinetic lies beneath him. Humour flickers in the green magnetic eyes that pierce the scolding telepath as Erik brings his lips up to mark the younger man's neck.  _Stop it,_ Charles swallows, attempting to draw back, his thoughts scattering beneath the metal kinetic's teasing motions, "This is import-"

 

"Hmm," Erik responds, twisting and pinning the younger man beneath him, flexing his muscles.  Charles moans, "Erik - I" and shakes his head, unintentionally projecting the images and memories from Logan's mind in his exhaustive state. Erik stills as the information swamps his mind. _Sorry,_ Charles stumbles and Erik kisses him gently, pressing him back against the covers, "Shh…its alright Charles, I'll deal with it." _I'll deal with it, rest._

 

Charles shakes his head, struggling, "No Erik you can't-" and is left gasping as the metal kinetic presses against him, "Shh it will be alright Charles rest."

 

_No Erik! Don't do this! I need to be-_

 

"No, you need to see our beautiful children are safe," Erik responds, seeing the flare of indecision in Charles's features. _Tabitha, and Tomas,_ he shoves the metal kinetic off him. The cots are at the foot of their bed, and two pairs of sleepy eyes blink back up at him. "Oh," Charles yawns, as their exhaustion permeates through to him, "See they are fine Erik…" and rubs his eyes tiredly. 

 

"Yes," Erik agrees snaking his strong arms round Charles's chest and looks down at their drowsy children watching the effect their state has on the younger man as Charles shakes his head, stifling another yawn. "Logan will be fine," Erik murmurs softly, "I have a feeling he's been around a lot longer than he looks."

 

As Charles eyes close, Erik flicks his fingers in a deceptively slow motion, creating a thin chain that binds around the younger man's wrist long enough for him to move to the end of the bed, but no further. "I'll be back soon," he promises kissing the younger man's lips tracing the line of his jaw and move over to the cots, where their children lay and watch him with wide, seemingly knowing eyes. "I must do this," he explains softly.

 

Tabitha blinks her fingers stretching out towards him, and there's a lightest pulse against the metal of his watch, Tomas's doing he realises in humour and leans down kissing them both lightly, "Protect each other,"  He instructs softly with a last regretful glance at the sleeping telepath he sweeps out of the room, and melts the metal hinges of the door frame shut.

 

Downstairs Erik collars Raven he is leaving her in charge till he gets back. She is about to argue, but Erik shakes his head. If there is anyone he would leave to protect his family, it would be her and she blinks at this, fighting back tears. Moira too volunteers to stay behind, and Erik nods, "I trust you." She swallows at this admission, more moved than she would care to admit as Simon, Talia, and Hank remain behind with them.

 

Then Erik and the other's vanish in a flare of light, there's a darkness in the metal kinetic's gaze that Moira had seen directed once at herself. She is fervently glad she is not the focus of it now.

 


	42. Alkali Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is not happy with Erik's actions...

They appear amidst a swirl of smoke, snow piled at their feet, and the distinct outline of the Alkali Lake dam in front of them. What Erik has seen from Logan's memories has ignited the anger he thought extinguished with the birth of his children.  The rare serenity he has become attuned to overturned in an instant. Stryker was just as bad as Shaw, only with more facilities at his disposal. 

 

Emma gasps sharply falling to her knees flickering instantly into her diamond form, and blood trails down her face. Azazel growls slipping to one knee as Erik spins round wondering at this unnerving silent assault. The diamond telepath shudders, "Shield - there's a psychic shield, its at killing strength."

 

A cold shiver runs through Erik then. Emma would be fine able to instantly defend herself cutting that aspect off herself off in her diamond form. Azazel's telepathy was just basic level…but if he had brought Charles…the younger telepath could have been severely hurt, if not killed.

 

"You shouldn't be doing that? How?" Emma demands, and Erik looks at her in surprise. She is in her diamond form, she shouldn't be picking up anything, maybe she is more than a little scrambled from her brush with the shield. Then he feels it, a slight push against his thoughts, its Charles. _Idiot!_ He yells in Erik's mind.

 

The metal kinetic winces, "Not now darling," he responds absently, and Emma shakes her head ruefully.

_Not now? Don't not now me! You left me behind babysitting!_

 

From Azazel's wince that last entry wasn't just projected to Erik and he sighs, "What else was I to do?" There's a muffled curse, before something pops up on the edge of Erik's vision.

 

"What are you doing?" He asks quietly. It's a map of the area in front of them…and living obstacles...an instants communication battle map.

 

 _I thought with Emma being out of it,_ Charles explains, and Erik doesn't question it, they need all the help they can get at the moment.  Stryker is clearly well prepared against them, who knows what other traps he has laid out. 


	43. Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan catches up with an old friend...

It doesn't take long to track him down. The young thief had a distinguished trail that Logan found easy enough to pick up on, almost as though Gambit wanted to be found. He's in the midst of a poker game when he comes upon him. Appearing the underdog, he suddenly wins the hand, a familiar smirk in his eyes and waiting till the table clears, Logan takes a seat, sitting down in front of him, as Gambit leans down to shuffle the deck, looking up at the warrior mutant he stills, "Logan?"

 

"I came to say goodbye," Logan admits after the second round of drinks. Gambit shakes his head, "Man, you recover your memories and I'm the first one on your contact list? What are you getting into? You don't expect to come out of it alive - I can tell. You're up to no good - again." Logan shrugs, "Maybe I am." Gambits exhales in frustration, "I didn't go through hell and back for you just to get yourself shot up, and killed, no matter whatever freaky healing mutation you got. I'm coming with you." Logan stills, surprise flicking in his eyes, "No."

 

A smirk of challenge flares in purple eyes, "No? Who's gonna stop me? You?" There's a familiar flash of light from a glowing card at the edge of Logan's vision, "Damn it Remy!" He responds, leaping aside just in time as the wall of the tavern explodes. Laughter sparkles in the thief's eyes, as he steps outside, and with a growl Logan corners and presses him against the wall, "Tell me again why I didn't just gut you the first time we met?"

 

"Because you need me darling," Gambit smiles, patting Logan's face with a cheeky grin. "And I can fly that aircraft you're so fond of how else you gonna get to Alaska so fast?"

 

He frowns, "I didn't mention Alaska." Remy smirks, "You didn't have to you're not the only one with contacts you know."


	44. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is not the only one having a strained day...

As soon as the aircraft is low enough Logan leaps out, his landing cushioned by the soft snow. "Damn it Logan wait!" Remy yells setting the craft down, and shutting down the controls. "Ugh," he grumbles to himself, as the cool air hits him, "Why did I expect anything different? Same old ass-"

 

_Hello Remy._

 

He stumbles in utter surprise, looking round wildly for the source of the unknown voice. What the hell? As warm laughter fills his head that he realises its in his mind.

_You more than most have seen the vast range of abilities our kind have at our disposal. With your gift to wield energy is telepathy really so surprising?_

He supposed not, still it was disturbing.  _I apologise for contacting you this way, however Logan left us in rather a hurry in his quest for his vengeance. We want only to help him._ Cautiously Remy closes his eyes, and tries to form his thoughts in bold letters, hopefully enough to form a coherent enough question that his mysterious companion would pick up, _and just why would you do that?_

_  
_

He gasps, stumbling to his knees at the jumble of images that come across to him, a flurry of faces, of people he had never met but knew somehow intimately, for the images did not just transfer plain facts but were laden with emotions.  People like himself… _mutants…_ living together in an ancient stone house… _a mansion._ A tall forbidding looking man with the ability to manipulate metal, and an unfair ability to charm people with his voice alone - Erik Lehnsherr - an achingly handsome and damningly arrogant _father to beloved newborn twins, Tomas and Tabitha,_ the telepath – _Charles_ , and Raven his beloved sister, and shapeshifter, a young woman with brilliant blue skin, and flowing red hair. 

 

A darker haired woman _human_ Moira _trusted with their secrets,_ and a brilliant impossible genius Hank with blue fur, Alex with the ability to project red laser like beams from his body, and Sean able to shatter glass with his voice.  A beautiful aptly named Angel with the ability to fly, and a red devil like man aptly named Azazel, a fierce warrior...and devoted _uncle_ and Remy blinks from the surreal image of him cradling a green eyed baby _Tomas_ in his arms.  There is Riptide a man able to command the wind, form gentle gusts, or tearing gale force hurricanes in the palm of his hands, laughing warmly with a blond haired female telepath Emma Frost with frosty blue eyes, and a beautiful diamond skin, and the elder twins Talia, and Simon fiercely dependent on each other, and Remy's treated to an image of Talia clinging to Logan's hand during a fierce looking firefight. _They became quite close, she is missing him terribly already. I fear she has adopted Logan as a father figure, so you see we have more than a vested interested in seeing he returns safely to us._

_  
_

Tears stung Remy's eyes as he knelt in the cold snow, slowly coming back to himself. They were a family. A family such as he had never had, or known could exist at least not amongst their kind. There were those mutants who paired up, or walked alone like himself, loners wary of humans, and mutants alike. There were a few smaller groups of mutants, who banded together but these were too invested in their own power, and political infighting for Remy's liking.

 

These people this Charles was different, _he truly cared for his companions, for Erik, and Raven, and all the others, including Logan, and the human woman Moira._

_I'm sorry Remy, I didn't mean to overwhelm you._

_Why are you showing me this?_

_So you know why we want to help Logan._

_Why don't you just 'talk' to him?_

_I can't unfortunately, Logan has a natural resistance to telepathy under normal circumstances though I can reach him when necessary. At this distance however I daren't attempt it._

_  
_

He muses this over for several moments, letting himself regain a measure of composure. _So, what's the plan?_ He asks, pushing himself off the ground.  _Look ahead, there,_ Charles responds, a touch of nonchalance in his tone, _I believe my companions are struggling to find a discrete entrance into the base, perhaps you could assist?_ Remy laughs softly at the telepath's ironic tone, looking to the clear path defined by Logan's footprints in the snow.

 

Ah…and there they were, atop the brow of the hill, astonishing to glimpse them in physical reality, and know that Charles, and they were not some figment of his hallucinating mind.  Erik, in his Magneto persona tall, regal, and domineering in his brilliant crimson gear, yet Remy could not shake the twin image of the same man, close to tears as he held his children in his arms, shaking with fragile joy.  Azazel had his swords already in hand, prepared for battle, yet the twitching of his tail also gave away the worried agitation he was feeling. Riptide appeared outwardly calm, yet his brows were knitted tightly together. Emma is in her diamond form, crouched on one knee, as she fights the effects of the psychic shield. Alex's shoulders were tense, and the young Sean kept glancing between him, and Erik for silent reassurance. Angel is as beautiful as Remy had picked up in Charles's projections, with a haughty calmness in her demeanour as her goassamer wings shimmer in the soft wintery light.

 

Then they turn and notice him, and Remy swallows back a sharp thrill of fear, he knows these people he hasn't even met with a rare intimacy and insight that anyone ever learns about another.  They have their faults, their vulnerabilities, but they also have each other, they are strong, courageous, and loyal. __

_So what do they see when they look upon him?_

_  
_

He has no time to let his unexpected panic sink in as they all vanish, and reappear in a furl of red smoke around him. Erik steps forwards, and extends his hand in a strong grip, and Remy finds himself calmed by the deep certainty he sees in the metallic green eyes.  "Hello Remy," the metal kinetic inclines his head, "Charles mentioned you know a way in?"

 

 _Charles was right,_ Remy shakes his head, from the slight daze he's in, _that voice is magnetic, and he had been expecting it._ He tilts his head, "I believe our mutual pain-in-the-ass _friend_ has cleared the way."  Angel laughs as he gestures towards the clear tracks, "Direct I like that." _Oh she is just gorgeous,_ and Remy shakes his head with a slight wince from the telepath's warning tap. "Charles…you can all hear him?"

 

She nods brushing her hair back from her face, "He's explained what we all do?" He nods, and she smiles, "Takes some getting used to doesn't it?" He shrugs, "I've had weirder trust me. A voice in my head is the least of my worries."  Somewhere ahead of them Erik coughs, stifling a suspicious bout of laughter.  "What?" Remy demands, and Angel reaches back to squeeze his arm, "You're right of course; but its just you haven't met Charles yet."

 

Remy stops, considering her words. She was right. He was listening and _trusting_ a guy – a projected voice in his head – someone he didn't know. A telepath. He had never met a single one, and then Charles comes into his head, and announces there are at least three, one who is current walking along in diamond form alongside him. Just what were they capable of? Mind control?

 

"I wouldn't worry about it," Emma laughs wickedly, seeming to see into his mind anyway, even in her crystal form and he jogs forwards to catch her up, the others having gained a little way ahead. "You'll never know, not really, besides, of us all, Charles isn't the one I would worry about, he's too idealistic to ever do that." Remy looks at her, and sees the diamond edges are more than just part of her physical make up, "You?" He questions warily.

 

The smile fades from her features sending a shiver down his spine, "I will do whatever is necessary, you know what Stryker is capable of and what he did to Logan. There are those who will understand, even those who will protect us with their lives. Still, the majority will never accept what we are."

 

"And just what is that?" Remy asks softly.

 

"Their extinction. We are the next stage of evolution. Whether by slow progress of time, or by war, mutants will inevitably inherit this world."

 

***

 

A long tunnel lies ahead of them, vanishing into the rock face, they follow it to the end, and reach a metal door that has been torn from its hinges, clearly Logan's work, Remy grins ruefully.  As soon as they step over the threshold Erik stumbles, "Charles…he's gone," he gasps in a strained tone, Azazel is by his side in an instant, worry shining in his yellow rimmed eyes, and Emma steps in front of him defensively.

 

Remy realises his mind feels strangely empty there's a lack of something he hadn't even realized was there, a presence hovering lightly on the edges of his thoughts, not intruding, simply there and now gone, leaving Remy with a strange feeling of unexpected loneliness.  "He's right," Alex notes in alarm, "What?"

 

Remy snaps his head up warily as a rattling vibrating sound begins to rise in ominous pitch.  "I can't…he's not there!" The metal kinetic groans, hands clutching his head. Azazel grips his arm, "Erik, it's the shield; its stronger here," he states firmly dragging the taller man to his feet.  There's silence for the space of several moments before the metal manipulator's ragged breathing evens out, and he regains control. 

 

They follow the long narrow corridor till they reached the fork, and all turn to regard the metal manipulator.  Erik can feel the depth of the structure extending beneath the surface, it's a colossal size. "Alex, Sean, Riptide, Emma, find out as much as you can about this place. I want to know what they know of us."  He commands instructing them to take the left road.

 

Azazel nods, following Logan's scent trail deeper into the structure, guiding them forwards as Erik feels a growing anxiety gnawing at him the further they progress.  Charles's absence is a surprisingly deep ache in his mind, surprising as the telepath's presence is never so obtrusive, just a warm familiarity that he's grown accustomed to, and he feels a deep overwhelming loss growing stronger with every moment that passes, like a widening schism that becoming increasinly more urgent to cross.

 

A wall of solid concrete bars their way.

 

Azazel tilts his head in consideration, as Remy loses a sharp curse, "Damnit Logan!" Erik reaches out with his senses picking out the ancient pulley system used to shut the entrance. He can't open it, and he's not certain how deep it goes, certainly not enough to risk Azazel potentially materializing them into a solid wall. 

 

Remy sighs, drawing a playing card from his fingers, "Step back," and Angel blinks a bemused expression shining in her eyes, "I'm not certain now's the time for card games." Remy gives a wry smile, "I disagree." The card begins to glow with a faint purple light as it flies from his fingers, and Erik has a moment's realization what's going to happen as light begins to blaze out and a fierce explosion blasts open the concrete door.

 

"Wow," Angel blinks, coughing, "Now that is _clever_ , lets explode a wall in the middle of a hollow structure that just happens to be holding back a lake!" Remy ignores her, lunging through the newly created entranceway, and races down the newly revealed tunnel.

 

***

 

Raven scowls through the thick wooden door, her knuckles dripping blood from her efforts to smash it open. "Stand back," Hank instructs rushing forwards, and slamming into the door with a flying leap. There's a creaking groan, as the ancient solid oak frays, before fracturing open with a deafening crash.  The shape shifter slips beyond his massive bulk, Moira carefully following through her gun in hand prepared to deal with any unseen intruders, Talia, and Simon edging slowly behind them.

 

"He's not breathing – Hank!" Raven panics as she leans over her brother, and with a low growl the scientist leans over the young professor's wrought form, he's pale, and utterly still.  More frightening than Charles's piercing mental scream, is the sharp blank silence echoing loudly in their minds.  "Oh God's what's happened?" Raven twists her hands nervously, pacing as Hank begins to work as Moira checks the twins, they are awake their jewelled eyes wide.

 

_Had they heard Charles's mental scream?_

 

In a decisive motion, Talia lifts Tabitha in her arms, wincing when a metal toy cuts lightly into her wrist, Tomas's eyes are fixed upon the young healer taking his sister, till he too is lifted.  Simon's fingers brush Charles's face, and he's murmuring softly under his breath, too quiet and mumbled to make out.  Talia sets the twins down against Charles side, and for the first time he stirs and Hank blinks looking at the young healer, "Yes of course," he encourages.

 

"What is it?" Moira asks softly, as Raven ceases her pacing to regard them, slow hope creasing her features.  "I believe the mental connection between Charles and Erik has been strained,"  Hank responds softly.  Raven shakes her head, "It can't be that; its happened before, when Erik's put the helmet on, and-"  Hank cuts her off, "Yes, they have always had a slight bond but I believe it has deepened between them during recent months, strengthened not only by Charles's telepathy, but also Erik's ability to manipulate electromagnetic fields. How many times have you seen Erik without Charles recently? They've rarely been even a room's length away from each other, and suddenly Erik is halfway across the continent, putting a great strain on the link between them." 

 

He pauses searching for the best way to explain, "Charles is suffering the effects of this, either the link has snapped, or something else has come between them, he's in shock, and was in danger of entering a coma, till Talia drew on his additional bond with the twins. _Mothering instinct if you will._ She's reminding him of his responsibilities on an intuitive level. They've stopped him fading further, but only Erik may be able to wake him now." 

_  
_

Raven slips to her brother's side, clasping his hand, "I'm going to kill Erik when he gets back; then we won't have this problem again." She promises darkly. "Raven I don't see how-" Hank begins before falling silent at the metamorph's sudden sharp glower, " _After_ he's fixed this. There'll be no Erik, no bond, and no problem."  Moira grips Hank's arm, shaking her head, drawing him quietly out the room, with Talia and Simon. Quietly Raven begins to cry clutching her brother's hand tighter.

 

***

 

"Can't you stop it?" Sean asks desperately and Riptide frowns at the control panel as though by doing so he can force it to slow down its inexorable count down. "How long have we got?" Alex asks quietly. The wind controlling mutant shakes his head, "Ten maybe fifteen minutes at most."  Emma runs into the room, and her eyes hold a wild light that scares Alex more than anything. She is always calm, nothing seems to get under her skin, he hasn't got a clue what could do so now.

 

"We have to get them out," she instructs determinedly. "Who?" Sean asks in confusion, but its only a moment as her hands fly over the controls, and the screens flare to life, revealing a multitude of white clear rooms; each holding several occupants.

 

Who are these people?

 

The answer comes to Alex even as a pair of familiar eyes looks up ruefully to regard the camera, "You won't get away with this," the man threatens calmly, and Alex sways on his feet.  "Alex?" Sean asks as he stumbles, and Riptide spins round, catching him, "What – what is it?" He demands. Then Sean picks up on what Alex has seen, and gasps, "Oh God...Darwin?" Alex swallows as a deep anger bursts through him, Erik had been right all along, humans couldn't be trusted.

 

This was a research facility, their own kind little more than subjects to be experimented on, considered as less than human, with rights equal there to. Somehow impossibly Darwin had survived Shaw's attempt at killing him. He had adapted, and then been brought here, no doubt tortured in every conceivable way to find out what made him tick.

 

***

 

They emerge in a wide cavernous complex beneath the dam now Erik realises, looking around quietly. The shear skill that had gone into building such a structure, he could admire in any other circumstance.  A low pained growl from Azazel draws his attention to the midst of the room, which pulses with a faint glow. "That must be generating the psychic shield," the red mutant announces faintly. 

 

Erik extends his hand, unleashing his power with venomous righteousness. The machine collapses with a tearing shriek, as the metal folds in on itself, resulting in a dazzling display of sparks and Remy whistles in appreciation, "Impressive." Angel snorts, "You're easily pleased aren't you? That's nothing, you should have seen the submarine."

 

 _Submarine surely not?_ Remy frowns, she's pulling his leg isn't she? 

 

Azazel blinks, shaking his head as though to clear it, and then Emma's mental voice enters their minds, different to Charles, hers is blue, and cold, clinical, sharp yet not cuttingly so, though Remy senses it could be if she so chose. He has no doubt she would make a dangerous enemy.  _Brilliant, that's much better thank you,_ she congratulates, and updates them on their progress. 

 

Erik stills as the countdown is revealed. _Get out of here, he_ commands fiercely, but she mentally shakes her head, _you were right Erik they have been experimenting on us._ A row of white rooms fills their minds, and a face that's familiar to some of them, and Angel gasps in guilt stricken horror, anger sparking in her eyes, "Darwin!" 

 

Remy shakes his head feeling sharply nauseous, it's the island all over again, Stryker's work repeated here.  The man is a plague on mutant kind.  "You go help get them out, I'll find Logan," He decides, seeing Erik's indecision.  "How?" Azazel asks as he gains his feet and Remy grins smugly, "I have my ways," he tips his head, "Nice knowing you!" He calls back over his shoulder as he dashes away.  Angel shakes her head, "Idiot."  Then they are rematerializing in the control room, Erik's issuing orders, and the next few minutes pass by in a fierce blur of motion, as they are race against the clock to save their people.

 

***

 

Logan has his hands round a man's neck when Remy finds him. _Stryker?_ He wonders, unable to make out the figure's face, and he's forced to jump backas a feral looking man lands in front of him. In a strange way he's reminded of Logan, though there's a darker violence radiating from this mutant, as though he has let his beastly instincts take control. A wicked light fills the yellow rimmed eyes, and long bone claws unfurl from his hands.

 

Remy attempts to dodge but the beast-man is swift, and he can't avoid his lunging attack – he's too quick – and long claws press against his throat as he's dragged to his feet. "I advise you to let him go," Remy's attacker advises, drawing Logan's attention.  Surprised anger fills the Wolverine's features, and he releases Stryker, letting him fall to the ground like a rag doll. Alive or not, Remy can't tell. "Victor!" Logan responds in a low growl.

 

"Hello again brother," The beast man greets in mocking challenge. _Brother? There is no way, no family resemblance that Remy can see…well…not counting the beast like characteristics, the…claws…the near identical body stances._

_  
_

"Let him go Victor," Logan demands fiercely.  "He's my insurance, follow me and he's dead, don't and I _might_ let him go," Victor grins.  "Can't say I care much for those odds," Remy drawls letting the card he's holding fall to the floor. Victor catches the glint of light, and releases him, leaping away leaving Remy coughing in the lingering dust from the explosion. A moment later, and Logan is kneeling over him, "You all right bud?"

 

Remy grins through his watering eyes, "Not getting sentimental on me are you? Go I'll be fine."  Logan sniffs the air, a snarl tearing from his lips, and Remy sees that Stryker is also gone, a cloud of dust swirling in their wake. The corridor Victor's gone down has collapsed.  "We have to get out of here," Remy realises, hating to have to draw the warrior away from his chase again. "You'll get your chance Logan…just not today," he notes softly, drawing a breath only when the wild light fades from the warrior's eyes, "You know Remy you're beginning to sound like a certain interfering professor."

 

He grabs Remy's arm steadying him as the floor begins to rumble, and ominous cracks appear in the ceiling. "You know being under a dam in these circumstances is not ideal," Remy notes wryly and Logan glances at him, "Come on rookie."  He draws to a stop when a familiar red figure appears in front of them and holds out his hand. "Azazel," Remy grins, "I've never thought I be so glad to see anyone in my life!" Logan blinks suspiciously, "How do you know him?" A mocking smile flickers in the red mutant's eyes, "Did you think your absence would go unnoticed?"

 

Logan grumbles softly under his breath. Remy only catches half the words, too alarmed by the water beginning to filter in around them. There's an anxious moment as all Remy can do is watch the chunk of concrete falling towards him then he's back on solid ground, sinking to his knees in relief.

 

***

 

The break out goes suspiciously smoothly, and Erik can't help but wonder at the lack of resistance, even with the dam about to implode, surely Stryker with all his knowledge would have planned for this eventuality. He wouldn't just leave all his research, his test subjects unguarded.  A military man such as he wouldn't have left it to chance.  Perhaps he had planned on Logan coming alone, or Charles being incapacitated, and Erik being overcome with grief, or them being so distracted so as not to notice the dam was set to explode…but it just seems too easy.

 

Darwin's retrieval is a momentous moment, Angel has tears in her eyes as she embraces him warmly, along with Alex and Sean. "Man, you're looking good," Darwin notes to Alex softly brushing the tears from his face.  Erik looks away, giving them a moment of privacy as they arrive on solid ground. Azazel vanishes, heading back for Logan and Remy. "I thought I'd killed you," Alex sobs, as Darwin holds him, murmuring softly.

 

Azazel reappears dripping wet, with Logan, and Remy beside him. In the distance they watch as the dam finally collapses, and releases its burden. The torrent of water pours down the valley in a humbling demonstration of nature's power, scouring a clear path through all in its path, the forest falls beneath it, as soil, stones, and debris is churned up, leaving a dark path of erosion. 

 

Remy whistles softly, "That's some show huh?"

 

There are 14 people including Darwin of varying ages they have managed to rescue, of these 7 take off, vanishing into the undergrowth, too hurt and wary to trust anyone so soon. Erik lets them go, perhaps in time they will meet again.  The remaining comprise a young girl, no more than 3 years old with hair as white as snow. She's shaking with fear when Erik comes across her, he kneels beside her and she throws herself into his arms, refusing to let go. So he carries her. _Her name is Ororo,_ Emma notes softly.

 

Ororo is currently clutching the metal rose in her hands that Erik had swiftly given her, her small arms tightly clutching his neck. In so many ways she reminded him of Charles, her eyes were painfully blue, and there was still the aching absence of the telepath in his mind. The psychic shield had been destroyed, and they were back on the surface now, why hadn't the link between them been restored? _What was Charles doing?_

_  
_

In Riptide's arms is a boy younger than Sean, unconscious. _Jason...his mind is confused,_ Emma informs softly. There is Kitty, a young girl who can walk through walls, of similar age to Rogue who won't let anyone touch her. 

 

Three of the elder mutants decide to remain with them: Atlas, Sprite, and Taffy. Atlas is built like a Grecian warrior, with muscles built upon muscles, his skin is impenetrable, and he moves with a surprising speed, and grace for his bulk. Sprite has the ability to teleport small distances, and to conceal herself, becoming invisible. Taffy has a disconcerting aged knowledge in her eyes, despite her youthful features, and pronounces herself a foreteller, and empath. Erik isn't certain what to make of her, a few weeks ago he would have scoffed at the very idea of such a thing having any semblance in reality but then there had been Charles's vision of their children.

 

He absorbs Emma's summary quietly before looking to Azazel in silent question and the red mutant nods. _Stand in a circle,_ Emma instructs. Erik looks up in surprise as Logan steps back. "There's a few things I got to do first," he mutters, "Don't worry I suspect you ain't seen the last of me."  As he ducks out, Remy follows him and grins, waving to them all, clasping Angel's hand with a charming flourish, "Fair lady, may we meet again." She snorts, and he laughs taking off after the loping warrior. "Hey Logan – wait up! _Someone's got to watch your back._ " There's a purple flash of light, a bang, and then a low rumbling growl, followed by distinctive laughter. 

 

Erik shakes his head as he looks after them, he had a feeling it wouldn't be long before Remy at least turned up at the mansion, and his thoughts turn inwards as the world begins to fade and his worry returns full force. __

_Just where is Charles?_


	45. Reprisals

The mansion's familiar solid stone foundations are cast in shadow when they rematerialise. Its imposing stature seems to loom over them, dark, and foreboding.  There's an achingly strong absence; a lack of a familiar welcoming warmth that Erik has come to take for granted over the last few months.

 

… _Charles..._

 

Erik's mind searches out the point of familiar light only to flail and meet nothing, he stumbles and a shimmering diamond hand grips his arm, stopping him falling.  Its Emma, her expression is grim, _and why is she still in her defensive form?_ "Erik, give Ororo to me," she states gently as though speaking to a child. Blankly he looks down at the white hair framing a small face buried against his shoulder, whimpering quietly. "Erik-wait!" The diamond telepath calls after him as he turns, and races into the building, the infant weather witch clutched protectively in his arms.

 

… _Charles…_

 

His mind is racing, is tearing through every possible reason that the telepath is not responding…he can't be dead…Erik would know… _he **would** know.  _ Maybe there had been an attack had Stryker launched a counter offensive even as Erik had been at Alkali Lake? _What had he been thinking? He had left Charles alone…again! Never – never again_ … _Charles_ … _why couldn't he sense him? He should be able to sense him!_

 

"Erik wait!" Emma calls, but he's too caught up in his own panic to listen, as he tears through the mansion, barely noticing as he flies up the stairs, and races into their room. Doing a slight double take at the bedroom door it's hanging wide open and the solid oak has a distinctive Hank shaped hole in it.  A familiar blue redhead is knelt over the bed, and she rises with a hiss of accusation, "Erik this is your fault!"

 

_No…Charles couldn't be…_

 

...but there's no hiding from the recriminating anger in Raven's eyes.  She stops, as the colour drains from the metal manipulator's face with startling rapidity, and she reaches out a hand as he stumbles, and there's a sharp shriek of surprise from a white haired infant cradled tightly against his chest.  Moira kneels before him, speaking softly, as his green gaze fixes upon her blankly, "He needs you Erik, don't pass out on us."

 

"Alive...he's still…" Erik gasps his voice a hoarse whisper of disbelief, so quiet she has to lean forwards to make out the heavily accented words. She nods slowly, and carefully lifts the white haired child from him. Numbly Erik rises to his feet, _alive…still…_ but Charles is so pale, and small against the large bed, with Tabitha, and Tomas resting beside him, so peaceful he could be merely sleeping.  He kneels beside them, taking the telepath's hand, brushing his fingers through the dark hair. "Charles," he pleads in a pained voice, "Come back."

 

Raven's figure blurs his vision, pushing him back – she’s stopped by Hank. "No, Raven. Erik may be the only one who can bring him back."  Hank's words permeate through Erik's fear, "What happened?" The blue scientist frowns, "He's in a light coma, I believe the distance strained your bond." 

 

Erik swallows, "I could hear him right up to the base why _can't I hear him now?"_ He asks desperately. _Why can't I hear him?_

_  
_

"Erik!" The metal kinetic blinks at the sound of Raven's voice, and he releases Hank with a start, he has no memory of getting to his feet, or wrapping his hands round the scientist's throat, or shaking him and steps shakily away, "I'm sorry...I don't... _what's happening?"_

_  
_

Hank blinks regarding Erik quietly, "You heard him in Alaska?" There's a quiet note of awe in the scientist's voice. "He was there," Erik tries to formulate what happened as accurately as possible, "The shield didn't seem to affect him, he was angry, that I left him…babysitting… _I shouldn't have left him."_

_  
_

"Erik – _Erik_!" Raven's slap brings him out of it this time, her yellow eyes regard him worriedly.  "This shield must have blocked the bond knocking Charles back into his own head," Hank extrapolates and Erik's blurred vision focuses on Emma, standing beside the blue furred mutant. _When did she come in the room?_

 

Hank frowns, "I knew he was powerful but for him to be _talking_ to you at that distance…"  he trails off and Emma shakes her head ruefully, "He wouldn't shut up.  The shield didn't seem to affect him, not until we entered the base, then the connection was just…gone...Erik had it worst."  Hank's mind is racing, as he computes the implications. "He must be in shock from the severance…amplified by the suddenness and the strength of the recoil from such a distance…I had fail-safes built into Cerebro for this." 

 

"He's not in Cerebro; so what does that mean?" Raven demands, "Why isn't Erik the one in a coma?"  Hank blinks, "Erik's not a telepath so his mind isn't affected the same way. The only way I can think to draw Charles out of this is to re-establish the link with Erik, but I don't know if it will work. For the time being Charles is being buffered by his _maternal_ link to the twins.  It depends on whether the bond has been strained, or broken.  Erik can't _hear_ him at all now, and there's no telling what forcing a connetion now will do to Erik."

 

"Tell me what to do," Erik states in calm determination, but Hank swallows, "There's a chance that Charles may come out of this on his own given a few weeks."  Erik shakes his head, "Unacceptable, I've driven him to this I need to fix it. I feel half of me is gone torn away...I will not lose him again."  Hank protests, "Erik there's a risk you could-"

 

"Besides Charles what longterm effect is this having on my children?"  For that Hank has no answer. "Tell me what to do," Erik commands, and the subdued scientist directs him to lay down on the bed.

 

"Wait can't you help?" Raven falters turning to Emma, where the diamond telepath is surprisingly quiet, "I wouldn't hesitate Raven but from what I understand from Hank, the only thing keeping your brother stable is his maternal bond to the twins. His mind is likely to be in a primal defensive state and would see me or anyone else even Talia or Simon as an intrusion; an enemy to deflect, draining him of energy he does not have. The best chance of success for Erik to do this alone - that's if Charles recognises him."

 

"And if he doesn't?"  Raven asks and Emma's gaze falls to the metal kinetic, absorbed in Hank's instructions, "Your brother is powerful Raven…perhaps the most powerful telepath in the world. Imagine being hit with the full weight of the submarine Erik lifted in Cuba, if Charles attacks him Erik will be obliterated."  Raven swallows, suddenly unable to look away,"He won't do that, he _knows_ Erik." Emma grips her hand, "A new mother's instinct to protect her children can override everything else. Erik knows this – he knows what he's risking."

 

"I understand that you have your own method of communication use it to reach them, keep your thoughts calm," Hank continues, and Erik quietly follows his instructions, wrapping his arms around Charles, their children nestled quietly between them. His family.  He smiles sadly, softly, sending a pulse of energy outwards, and watches as his daughter's eyes open, resting searching upon him, so blue…so like Charles's…

 

 _Hello meine liebchen,_ he projects soothingly watching as her small fingers reach out and wrap around his finger. _Still so small._

_  
_

Calming his mind, he lets his awareness expand, holding on to that tiny grip on his finger, and is drawn into an encompassing blackness with frightening speed, falling into a never ending crevasse as a fierce growling rage surrounds him. Dark and venomous. There's nothing to hold onto, nothing to catch himself.

 

_Charles?  Charles!_

 

Yet Erik can fly can't he?  He fights the sharp pull of gravity, and finds himself suddenly impacting a solid surface with painful speed and lies there dazed for several moments. The ground is the wrong way up and it righting itself as he comes to this realization, and he falls again onto the new level surface, catching himself on one knee. His ribs ache with painful intensity, and blood drips down his face.  Is it real? What were the effects of being wounded in this astral world?

 

_Charles!_

 

Here in this surreal darkness, with nothing else in sight he has never felt so alone. _Charles where are you? Come back to me,_ he pleads. 

 

A sharp tug on his hand, has him looking down and has the impression of brilliant green eyes a mirror of his own… _Tomas?_ He wonders, and then there's a threatening roar, distinct and loud as the ground ripples beneath their feet. Erik kneels instinctively embracing his son's presence as the beast leaps forwards out of the blankness.  The creature flies over them, landing with a heavy thud behind them. Swiftly Erik twists round, his breath catching in his throat.  A white tiger with menacing blue eyes paces him prowling forwards. Desperately Erik searches for anything any element of metal he can find for defence...but of course there's nothing.

 

_Charles where are you?_

 

The creature's claws rake Erik's shoulder, and pain explodes within him as he's shoved to the ground.A warning.

 

Erik doesn't know how, but he feels his gift…a connection snap into place just as strongly on this mental plane, can he use it?  He's going to have to the tiger is more interested in the smaller prey, prowling closer. In horror Erik stretches out his palm, and feels a current of energy come to his call.

 

The tiger twists in mid leap, and lands with a pained agonizing yowl.  Erik runs to Tomas…he's fine…there's not a mark on him.  The tiger's eyes open regarding Erik warily as he steps in front of the child. It regains its feet, wicked claws extending from its front paws, as it leaps forwards again and this time Erik's attack doesn't deflect it entirely.  Erik cries out, observing red blood seep from 3 long gashes against his chest... _that hurts._  

 

The creature is in front of him now he's on his knees, and its breath is warm against his jugular… _is it smelling him?_

_  
_

Blue eyes… _impossibly blue eyes._ It's not attacking the child but defending it.

 

" _Charles,"_ he exhales reaching to ensnare the soft white fur in his fingers, the tiger growls softly, but he understands now. He sits up, and enfolds the creature in his arms enduring the sharp bite of claws as they dig into his chest.

 

_GO AWAY AWAY AWAY_

 

 _Never Charles,_ he vows, and projects his own brightest memory, one that has even replaced lighting the menorah with his mother. This one is fresh, barely days old, of Charles exhausted but utterly beautiful his eyes barely open but projecting a perfect joy as he cradles Tomas and Tabitha in his arms, curled in Erik's lap. 

 

With a startled disarmed gasp, the tiger vanishes and Charles is sat beside him, blue eyes wide.  _Erik what?_ The telepath shakes his head, in confusion as around Erik the black world shimmers into a familiar kaleidoscope of colour, and he envelopes the younger man in his arms, kissing him fiercely. _Erik what…_ Charles gasps, as the brilliant sensation flares between them, a ribbon of purple light twins between them.

 

_The bond._

 

Erik realises heady with the sensation of Charles beside him, around, _within_.  Its strong, but damageable as Stryker's work has shown and perhaps there is a way to strengthen it _.  What are you doing?_   Charles manages, as Erik smiles softly, holding him closer, _I love you so much I thought you had been taken from me._

 

The younger man's eyes widen, and he reaches up to cup Erik's face, _I was…lost...somewhere but you were calling me._ Erik kisses him fiercely, and there are no barriers between them, none.  _Rest meine liebe,_ he instructs, _I will be here when you waken._

_  
_

 

"Thank goodness!"

 

Erik opens his eyes to see Hank leaning over him quite close – too close. He leaps back with a startled yelp, and the young scientist stills in surprise, and someone is laughing.  Moira. "Welcome back to the land of the living," she greets, smirking at his scowl. _Why didn't he kill her when he had the chance?_

_  
_

"Because you love me too." She calls distantly. He doesn't have the energy to respond, submitting to Hank's examination, "Pulse normal for you," Erik blinks, he's slipping away again, when he stops himself, observing the scientist's worry. "Did something happen?" Hank sighs softly, "Erik…you died…twice, I couldn't wake you, and you were screaming…both of you."  The metal kinetic shakes his head from the fuzziness, "Charles?"

 

"Resting you brought him back Erik," He acknowledges softly, and Erik strokes his fingers through the younger man's hair absently. "Get some rest Erik you could both use it." Hank murmurs watching as the metal kinetic's eyes begin to close, and he curls into the young professor drawing him closer.

 

***

 

"Erik!"  Charles's voice is hoarse, barely more than a broken whisper, as he surges to his feet in alarm, and he stumbles, tripping in the tangle of bed sheets he's enveloped in - caught and steadied, and lifted back onto the cushioned surface.  A glass is pressed silently against his lips, and he struggles to evade his captor, only to be held down. _Its alright Charles, drink it will help with the pain._ He knows that voice, "Erik," he blinks finally placing the blurred figure crouched beside him. "Hush _drink."_ He swallows a brief gulp, trying not to gag at the bitter taste, and gentle fingers brush his throat easing the vile liquid down. "Don't try to talk _either_ way you need to rest liebe."

 

Charles shakes his head, his blue eyes wide, and filled with too much pain, "I thought I lost you," he swallows.  Carefully Erik sets the empty glass down, and enfolds him, his presence is a grounding steadying warmth, "Never Charles, _the shield was amplified inside the base it blocked our bond."_ A tentative brush against his mind, light and wary, Erik grasps it as gently as he knows how, feeling something stir against the anchor point in his mind. _What oh,_ Charles breaks off in wonder noting the silver threads woven into the shimmering purple bond glistening like metal.  There's a smug satisfaction radiating from the metal kinetic, and he draws out of the mental plane to look into Erik's eyes. "How did you do that?"

 

"I can't risk you being hurt again Charles," Erik explains softly, "I can't risk losing you again…so…I strengthened the bond."

 

"But how I don't understand?" The younger man queries faintly.  "You have your tricks I have mine," The metal kinetic teases, in an echo of their first meeting. Charles smiles tiredly, "Show me." Instead Erik kisses him, slowly and achingly, pressing him down against the covers, "Perhaps later, but for now you need to rest."

 

"Your voice is a weapon in itself," Raven notes from beside the door, watching as her brother's eyes fall closed. She's holding Tomas in her arms, and appears much calmer than she had towards him.  "He could have killed you or driven you insane."  She remarks, and Erik shrugs, taking his son from her arms. She regards him quietly, "Tabitha is with Alex, or Sean…its getting quite heated down there." A smirk lines her lips, "I think you're going to have quite the job chasing off potential suitors…she's what, a month old?"  Erik frowns, and she grins, "By the way you owe me. _Why didn't you tell me about Darwin?"_ He gapes at her. _Perhaps because he had other things on his mind?_ "No excuse," she declares at his mute response, "You owe me metal man – big time."

 

"For what?" He demands, certain he would recall any such thing and she taps a finger to her mouth, "For going off, half-cocked _again,_ and leaving me to rescue my idiot comatose brother…I think that about covers it."

 

"As I am aware it was Hank-"

 

"Semantics," she waves her hand in the air, turning to leave before looking over her shoulder at him, "Hurt him again like that and I will kill you."

 

***

 

They now have nine students if they continue Charles's original plan to set up a school.  Ororo is the youngest of them all bar the twins and her gift has manifested earlier than most. She constantly walks round with the rose Erik gave her, and eventually he adapts it into a necklace which she refuses then to take off. Her favourite though is Darwin, who treats her like a younger sister. They learn from the others that she's from Kenya, was sold into Stryker's hands once her gift became known. Stryker took pleasure in informing them of that. With Charles's gifts and Darwin's willingness she becomes his legal ward.

 

Kitty is warm, and curious, despite her captivity, her spirit remains unbroken, and there's a cheerful innocence in her demeanor. Marie on the other hand is more reserved, quiet preferring solitude, and stricken with a deep guilt over the consequences of her ability. She's wary of them all, and there's a world weariness in her eyes that's at odds with her youth. 

 

Jason is strained…that's the best way that Erik can put it from his own observations. From Charles and Emma he knows that the boy's mind is a hive of confusion, and torment from his unknown parents, and he's close to breaking point with his ability to project torturous illusions. It's no wonder he's frightened and suspicious of them all, and barely speaks a word.

 

Then of course there's Sean, Raven, Angel, and Alex whose grasp on their abilities is now stronger after the benefit of Charles's instruction over the last few months. Still they have several months of school studies to catch up on. In addition to Simon and Talia, whose grasp of English is becoming more understandable after Charles's efforts, though they are several years behind in their general education.

 

Emma takes over the paper work, helping Charles design a curriculum, he is of course voted in unanimously as the institutes head teacher, and English lecturer. Erik volunteers to continue his role of fitness training, by taking on the physical education classes, much to the older student's dismay.  _What you think Charles was going to do it?_ Atlas agrees to help out with martial arts classes along with Azazel. The warrior has an easy going personality, and is gentle with the smallest of them.

 

The sciences are split between Hank, taking Chemistry, Erik teaching Physics, and Charles Biology.  Alongside Maths, Erik is also volunteered to take on German, _you'll be perfect Erik, please…who better than a native speaker? Do you want a substitute teacher learning Tabitha and Tomas?_ The other languages being taught including French by Emma, and Spanish by Janos.  Emma also chooses to take on history (her own version Erik suspects), and substitute English.  Azazel had announced he would be taking on Geography, and Erik could just imagine the fieldtrips being planned. _Today we are learning about volcanoes…and bamf – here we are in Hawaii._ Charles picking up on his thoughts had been hesitant, determining there should be at least two teachers accompanying any field trips. Reluctantly acknowledging this the red mutant accepted Sprite as his assistant in this area. Whilst she couldn't transport as far as Azazel her ability, alongside her gift to make herself and others invisible provided a precious safety element.

 

Alongside Spanish Janos also volunteered to assist Emma with history, and surprisingly home economics; a wise choice given his awe inspiring cake making skills.  The empathic Taffy offered to teach Art ( _her tastes however varied greatly from Erik's – who thought that half a preserved cow was a masterpiece?)_ , and Music. Privately Erik thought Charles should take this as well, but knew he wouldn't have the time, besides, there was something deeply personal when Charles played. Something that Erik didn't want to share with those he didn't need to.  Music theory, and the technicalities of playing an instrument could be taught but the level that Charles played at…the way he became absorbed in the notes, his fingers flying over the ivory keys, with devastating harmony was pure instinctual.

 

Like now…

 

He's barely aware of what he's doing, his eyes are open, but there's a distance to them that Erik has come to recognize. He's far away, perhaps several minds away…as he goes through the motions of Beethovan's Fur Elise, over and over.  Its late, well past midnight, and Erik is certain he went to be bed scarcely an hour before, only for him to wake and find Charles missing.  He's hurting. Erik can feel it through the strands of their bond, as he leans contemplatively against the doorway. There's something on the telepath's mind…something he's not sharing. 

 

No more, he's been patient enough.

 

Charles is lost, deeply absorbed in the notes, and lets them carry him away, its peaceful here.  It starts as a distant awareness, low, growing slowly in intensity till it becomes impossible to ignore, a grounding hum of awareness that envelopes him, drawing him back and down.

 

Down…

 

He blinks, realizing its dark – late – his hands are frozen on white keys, and there's a familiar warmth at his back. He's in the music room snd strong fingers are kneading his aching shoulders, pressing deeply against his knotted muscles.  " _What is troubling you liebe?"_   A soft voice asks, and Charles falters when Erik's hand comes to rest against his neck, a warm grounding presence, "What concerns you?" _You are not getting away from this till you tell me._ He exhales slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, and rubs his aching temples. His hand is caught and enfolded in Erik's as he crouches beside him intently, "Charles."

 

"I was a fool Erik," he finally responds seeing the surprise flicker in the magnetic eyes, "Stryker had his base running for over a year – before Moira recruited us how much more have they been hiding? How many more _bases_ do they have?"  Erik's fingers reach out, and brush the stray lock of hair from his eyes, he looks away a moment, before cupping Charles chin firmly. "Stryker is a law unto himself, there are no others that the government is aware of. You know this."  Erik's gaze narrows, and he rises to his feet, pulling Charles up with him, "Do not blame yourself for that man's actions, or for failing to stop him. You are not omniscient _yet_." 

 

Charles laughs softly, at Erik's sarcastic tone, then punches him in the arm. A mock growl lights the metal kinetic's eyes, and the younger man’s eyes widen. He takes a step back, only to be set upon, and lifted from his feet.  "Put me down – Erik!" He demands.  _Shh, you don't want to wake the household,_ the metal kinetic responds smugly, as the younger man falls quiet, before he stiffens in annoyance, "Everyone is up – doesn't anyone keep normal hours in this house?" _The teenagers should be in bed!_

_  
_

"We are not normal dear, learn to accept it," Erik smirks pausing by the door to the library where hushed, and slightly drunken voices can be heard.  It creaks open to reveal Raven completely naked, and in her blue form, Hank sat across from her, Alex is splayed out across the floor, Sean next to him, and Angel is leant against the couch.  They look up, guilt filtering across their features as they observe Erik with Charles in the doorway. Erik doesn't even have to do anything, the look on the younger man's face is enough to send them all scampering. _"Sorry, didn't realise the time…we'll tidy this up."_

_  
_

"After everything…they still find time to be childre," Charles murmurs softly, as Erik sets him down against the bed, sensing his bemusement. "We are more resilient than humans," he teases, and blue eyes swing up to glower at him, Erik presses a silencing finger to Charles's lips, "Don't go on about Moira I've told you, she's an exception to the rule, and I have no doubt that Hank's going to discover she has some secret hidden mutant gene at some point."  Charles does laugh at this, knocking the metal kinetic down. His mind scans the twins, they're deeply asleep, and by now the rest of the household is similarly engaged. "All well?" Erik asks softly, knowing exactly what he's doing, and when Charles nods, a smirk of satisfaction crosses the metal kinetic's face, "Good, I have you all to myself."

 

***

 

But its only a day or so later when Erik stops in the midst of his training session with Kitty and Marie, sensing something is deeply wrong. He quietly excuses himself, and leaves them trying out the new moves he's taught them. Kitty despite her seeming advantage is slow to adapt to attacking her opponent, Marie quite the opposite, her gaze takes everything in, and she's quick to learn.

 

Charles is in his study, and outside of it Erik hesitates, perhaps the telepath just wanted some time alone, they had all been rushed off their feet recently, and in spite of Erik's caution the younger man was likely to push himself till he collapsed. Still the sensation of being mentally cut off from Charles was making his skin crawl, even though it was just a shield, he never shut him out, not like this.  Not since Alkali Lake. 

 

Something must have happened...

 

...beyond the door he senses something familiar.

 

His gun.  Loaded.  In Charles's hands… _what is he doing!_

 

Erik bursts into the room and despite his loud entrance the young professor does not look up. There's a glazed blankness in his eyes, and his fingers are on the trigger of the weapon, that's carelessly being spun in his fingers.  _What?_ "Charles?" He coaxes gently, looking the telepath in the eye still nothing and cautiously he tugs the gun  stopping when the younger man's lax grip tightens on the metal his fingers closing on the trigger.

 

There's a heart stopping moment when Erik doesn't know if he's moved in time…then he's there...the bullet clattering harmlessly to the ground, and wrenches the weapon physically from the telepath.  Charles growls, and his fist catches Erik hard across the jaw with surprising strength. They land heavily on the floor, and the younger man reaches for the gun again seeing his target Erik sends it out of his reach.  "Charles – Stop!" He demands fiercely, pinning him down, and framing his face. The younger man struggles fiercely, but the metal kinetic refuses to budge.  "What is going on?" He demands, "Show me – let me in!" He demands, resting his forehead against Charles. _Let me in!_

_  
_

The barrier between their minds shifts, and he pushes forwards.  There's utter chaos in the telepath's mind, a poisonous confusion.  "My fault everything is my fault," Charles murmurs, and in calm fury Erik open's his eyes. "Charles-" he begins, breaking off when the younger man sobs, and tears slide down his face. Was this what Hank had warned Erik of? He had mentioned the possibility of Charles suffering some form of depression after the twins birth, but that had been over two months ago why would it suddenly come upon him now? And why would he have the overwhelming urge to kill himself?

 

"I don't know," Charles responds, "I don't know, _I have everything I could ever want or need...you…Tabitha, Tomas..."_ It doesn't make sense Erik muses regarding him in deep concern, when he feels the mental wall between them close once more.  "He's dangerous. Kill him," Charles murmurs softly, reaching for the gun again. Erik grabs his wrist, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Charles look at me." He reaches out, using his own ability to influence electromagnetic fields to hamper the telepath's shield. "Kill who?" _Kill who Charles?_ The younger man flinches away, but Erik bears down on him, using his own concern to press his advantage through their anchoring link _,Who Charles? Show me. What is going on?_

_  
_

_I don't know,_ the younger man groans, twisting free, _Let go of me…dangerous he's,_ Charles's shakes his head, stumbling even as Erik catches him again, and pins him in his arms, drawing his wrists up and pinning them against his chest. He's aware now that there is some outside force influencing the telepath, _**Who** is doing this Charles? _

 

Charles struggles, silent tears tracking down his face, as Erik holds him, a murderous fury buildingin his chest, someone has deliberately done this and driven Charles to suicidal despair.

 

***

 

Logan comes tearing back into the mansion, Remy not far behind him, and heads straight for Jason. Beast drags him away from the invalid child, anger igniting in his own chest, "Logan _stop_ , what's gotten into you?" He gets nothing but a fierce growl in response till Remy catches up, and gains his breath, "Jason's gift' enables him to produce a toxin that is secreted into the air, lowering people's inhibitions, it has a cumulative effect over time.  He's also got a powerful ability to project illusions and manipulate people."

 

"Ok." Darwin notes softly, "But none of this explains why you've just attempted to kill him."  Logan snarls, "Jason is Stryker's son, and he's working for his father."  Into the shocked silence Remy explains, "He knew Charles was close to giving birth and especially vulnerable…so…he planned for Jason to 'escape' with you. With him being so 'damaged' of course Charles would try and help him, whilst Jason was slowly weakening his defences."  Darwin turns to the glowering youth, "You're the reason the professor is..." and Jason smirks nastily, "You're right to fear me, I will destroy you."

 

Remy gasps, slipping to his knees as haunting images assault his mind. Darwin winces, before catching himself, adapting to the mental assault on his mind, and then Logan has Jason by the throat. "Stop it now," he growls. 

 

A girl that Remy vaguely recalls from Alkali lake runs forwards. "Marie what are you doing?" Darwin asks, even as she takes off her glove, and rests it on Jason's arm. "Emma called me he's _hurting_ the professor," she yells, and gasps as the boy's power begins to fill her. "What?" Logan begins, feeling strangely lightheaded, he releases the boy, and Marie looks up at him, before her eyes roll back in her head, and Jason screams.  Carefully Darwin lifts her in his arms, surprised when Logan steps forwards. "What did she just do?" He asks suspiciously. "Maries gift is to absorb another mutant's power, temporarily…if she lets go soon enough. _Darling what have you done?"_ Darwin sighs softly, regarding Jason's still form.

 

***

 

"I will destroy you," Charles whispers in a voice that is not his own, in a tone that sets Erik's heart on edge.  The doors burst open, and Emma races in, "Jason stop," she commands urgently, setting her palms on the edge of the younger man's face as Erik holds him. _Jason?_ Charles had had a session scheduled with the child earlier...

 

Erik shakes his head as he's drawn back into Charles's thoughts, into a strange double image, he's with Jason, talking.  _Just a child, he's just a child...harmless._

_  
_

Powerful insidious whispers, echo in Charles's mind in a confusing echo. There's a voice amidst them that Erik recognises, playing it back. "Well done my _son_ ," spoken by a very familiar face... _Stryker?  Stryker is Jason's father!_ It _had_ been too easy at Alkali Lake. _Too easy._ How many weeks had Stryker's spawn had to plant insipid lies and suggestions to Charles, when the telepath was especially vulnerable?

 

As he opens his eyes Erik observes a cool fury in Emma's gaze, "He wouldn't stop," she shrugs.  Charles gasps, struggling free, "No Marie!" He cries out, before stilling in Erik's arms. "There's still time…help him," he asks of her and Emma sighs, "Charles he had you point a gun at yourself and pull the trigger. If Erik weren't so possessive of you you wouldn't be standing here now."

 

"He's just a child," the young professor protests.  She shakes her head firmly, "No, he was, he gave in, became his father's weapon, this way is the best for him his legacy will live on in Marie, and he will gain a measure of peace."  Erik nods in agreement.  "I can't believe you agree with her!" Charles growls pulling away from Erik suddenly, and fury shines in his blue eyes, "Mutant and proud – what happened to that?"

 

Pain flickers in the metal kinetic's gaze, but he holds the smaller man's gaze firmly, "You cannot save everyone Charles, would you risk the children? _He could just as easily have had you kill me, Tomas or Tabitha."_ Charles stops at this, dark horror in his eyes.  "I do not like it," Erik continues, "but Emma's right, you have had weeks with him, and all this time he's been weakening you – your defences." 

 

"Stop! _Stop_ it," Charles whispers, backing away from them both.

 

"Charles finally we meet!" Remy exclaims, catching sight of the younger man through the open study door. He darts through, ignoring the tension in the room, Erik's sour look, and Emma's sharp frantic motion to stop, and enfolds the professor in his arms. "Mon ami we thought we were too late – heard from Victor who switched sides _again_ when we caught up to him. Stryker however we've not a hair seen of him.  He's vanished."

 

Remy, still oblivious keeps talking, babbling on, "Stryker, he's really something isn't he? Can you believe he made his own son into a weapon, and instilled him with all his own hatred poor kid. At least now he'll be in peace."

 

"How can you say that?" Charles demands faintly, and Remy laughs, clapping the telepath on the shoulder. "Let's just say if it was a choice between Stryker's spawn, and yourself, well, the kid deliberately killed his own mother."  Erik stiffens at this, and Charles looks up at the metal kinetic sharply. Erik would have given the world to save his mother.  "You know I've never seen Logan move so fast," Remy continues as Charles closed his eyes, "Do you know your phone lines aren't working? We tried calling well _I_ tried the civilised method of calling."

 

Quietly Emma draws the young energy wielder out of the room, leaving the pair alone.

 

"I don't agree with this," Charles states firmly into the loud silence. "No, I don't suppose you can," Erik responds darkly, "I almost lost you Charles if I had been a second later," Erik shakes his head turning to the window. He's shaking, with rage, adrenaline, and fear that he has lost Charles already because of their irreconcilable convictions. He turns at the gentle touch on his shoulder, and Charles quietly reaches up, and brushes the dampness from his face. "Erik you'll never lose me, not over this," he promises quietly.  Desperately Erik draws the younger man into his arms, but his kiss is gentle, tender, precious.

 

 _We won't always agree,_ Charles concedes, quietly, _not on this, but I cannot fault your motives and every relationship is built on compromise._ Erik laughs but the bitterness tinged with understanding. They hold each other close for a long time, tears tracking silently down their faces.

 

That evening their lovemaking is slow and desperate as they fall apart, and build each other up again, painfully aware of how much they had almost lost this day. Erik savours the fragile call of his name on the younger man's lips as he draws him to and over the edge.  As night falls Erik runs his fingers through Charles hair, still long and wavy. Hank had been talking of cutting it off to help with the proposed new Cerebro design. Still, it wasn't essentially necessary now, not with Charles's range having expanded exponentially, and Erik was infinitely glad of that. 

 

They would build their future, side by side with their growing family.  Erik smiles at the soft murmur of sleepy agreement, and draws the younger man closer.  He wasn't going anywhere, his place was beside Charles, Tabitha, Tomas, and the rest of their growing family.


	46. Epilogue Part 1 - Future Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few snapshots of the twins growing up...

 

**Age 6 Months**

Alex peeked his head over the crib motioning to a wary Sean who scowls hesitantly, "If you wake them up I am _not_ taking the blame this time!"  

"No, come look!" Alex beckons insistently, but Sean still hesitates looking to where Charles, and Raven are lying curled up against each other on the couch, and look to have simply passed out.  Sean had heard murmurs that the twins were teething, though it seemed far too early for them to be at such a stage, they weren't sleeping much through the night.  The young professor was exhausted and his sister not much better off. 

 

They all helped, but Charles is currently in a stage of jealously guarding the twins, and with them all involved in the stresses of getting the school set up there isn't much else they can do other than perhaps hire additional help.  This was only suggested by Moira, and sharply refused by the telepath.  Erik had mentioned in the ensuing silence left in the younger man's wake that Charles is overcompensating, but what the metal manipulator meant by this Sean had no idea. 

 

So he cautiously tiptoes forwards, and takes a peek inside the sleek wooden crib, biting back a gasp of surprise.  The twins are sleeping, curled around the much smaller Kurt, whose hand is curled in Tomas’s, and tail rests against Tabitha’s wrist.  “That is _sooo_ adorable,” Alex grins, before giving a sharp yelp, and Sean gasps as a hand flies over his mouth, and strong fingers grab his ear.  Darwin.  He drags them out of the room, where his ever present shadow the young Ororo glowers up at them in a perfect mirror image of her adopted father’s stern look. 

 

“I am not being here for the outbreak of world war III what are you doing?” Darwin hisses.  “Aww Dar, they just look so cute,” Alex grins but Darwin shakes his head ruefully, “Cute?  Cute?  Hells yeah but have you met their fathers?  You wanna face Erik if you wake up Charles right now or Azazel if you disturb Raven hmm?”  The blond youth blinks, dawning alarm registering in his features, “But they’ve gone to speak with-”  Darwin cuts him off, “Alex man, you have so got to start using that brain of yours.  You think Erik is ever more than a thought away from Charles?  It doesn’t matter where he is with Azazel they can be half way across the planet, and still return here at a moment’s notice.”

 

He falls silent as loud thud comes from the room, and cautiously peer round the corner to observe shiny metal marbles spinning across the floor and clattering noisily together, and then there's a faint ominous cry.  Alex feels the hairs rise on the back of his neck in sudden panic.  Charles mumbles something under his breath stiring, and a second later there's a familiar pop of air.  “Oh hell,” Sean mutters, as familiar red smoke trails out of the door and Darwin motions for a hasty retreat. 

 

Erik’s eyes scan the room suspiciously, as he moves straight to the crib, and sees his son gazing serenely back at him.  A smile twists his features as he regards Tabitha curled up next to Kurt, still a sleep.  “Hello little one,” he greets softly, lifting Tomas into his arms, “What's disturbed you?”  Azazel assesses the room, peering into the conspicuously empty corridor.  “See…your Papa’s just sleeping,” Erik murmurs softly, perching carefully on the end of the couch, .  _Its alright liebe, I’m here, rest,_ he soothes as blue eyes shatter open in confusion, a rush of familiar warmth flits through Erik's mind, and he smiles softly reaching to trail his fingers through Charles's hair, and his eyes close.  Raven stirs as Azazel gently strokes her cheek, but she doesn’t awaken.  “What are we going to do?” The red mutant asks affection shines in his eyes, betraying no sign of the agitation he has been feeling throughout the morning.  

 

"We get the council, governors, and whoever else we need to speak to still to come to us," Erik answers firmly and Azazel gives a wicked grin, considering the suited man in his fancy office whom they've just _politely_ abandoned.  It seems if his new brother ever wants to get his school off the ground he is going to have to pull some mental strings of his own, Magneto isn’t one for the finer points of diplomacy.      

 

***

 

**Age 5**

Tabitha is speaking in fluent Spanish to an amused Janos and berating him for his lack of appreciation of art or rather Taffy’s idea of art.  Really Janos’s views were firmly aligned with the boss’s on this one, though Taffy’s views did coincide with the newer idea of modern art that fitted in with the general school curriculum.  Marie snorts holding back her laughter at Tabitha’s rant, as she finishes her cereal.  “I think art is whatever _you_ find beautiful and since its based on your own perspective and experiences, then something that _you_ find pretty may not be the same thing that another does,” Kitty interjects rising to her feet to clear her dish.  She quirks a smile back at the younger girl who falls quiet considering her words, “Maybe you should ask him what he finds pretty, then start from there.”   

 

Tomas is sitting quietly next to his sister fiddling with a tea spoon which is currently in the shape of a small bracelet when Kurt bursts into the room, literally appearing amidst a puff of blue smoke.  Tomas looks up when a blue tail wraps around his wrist, _“Schnell wir mussen hier raus,”_ Kurt exclaims and the young metal manipulator’s eyes widen as he observes the panic in his cousin’s eyes.  _“Was falsch ist?”_ He asks, but as Tabitha leans forwards Kurt grabs her hand, and they all vanish – just before Raven tears into the kitchen. 

 

"Kurt!" She cries out desperately and Janos laughs softly, untill she glowers and starts throwing things at him, "You try keeping track of your son when he can teleport to just about anywhere he wants to!”  Angel slips in behind her and wraps her arms around the wind controlling mutant.  “No laughing matter my amor,” she chastises, and he considers quietly, “Can’t the super genius make something to keep track of him?”  Raven blinks, eyes widening, “Hank of course - Janos I love you!” She yells taking off at a run.  “Wait Raven!” Angel calls, “I think Hank is with Sprite, maybe try Simon???”  At first Angel thinks she's not been heard but a moment later Raven pops her head back in the door, her eyes wide in surprise, "Wait, Hank and _Sprite_?"  Angel rolls her eyes, "Girl where have you been hiding out the last few months?" 

 

It turns out that Kurt has discovered the nearby zoo and decided they had to go visit _now_.  Tomas however is soon bored by the exhibits, whilst Tabitha decides that it's wrong to keep so many creatures locked away in cages, and so convinces her brother to leave a few of the locks open, if the animals want to get out.  The monkeys and orangutans intrigue her, their thought patterns were patiently organised…almost humanlike…and they gather round seemingly just as fascinated with the young telepath.  Tomas noticing most of the looks they were gathering – especially Kurt, decides it's time to leave when the burly looking security guard moves towards them. 

 

They vanish to the sound of distant screaming. 

 

“You did what?”  Papa asks faintly, and Tabitha blinks she had thought he would be pleased, afterall the animals didn't want to be kept in cages.  “Here, Charles sit down,”  Dad instructs softly tone, before holding them with _that_ look, “Go to your rooms, and think on your actions.”  She swallows, they are in so much trouble. 

 

Erik waits till they are out the door before turning to his beloved, _they only acted against what they saw as an injustice aren’t you pleased?_ He asks, trying very hard not to grin, Charles scowls at him, _Erik they are the ones behind the chaos at the zoo this afternoon, and it won’t take long for the twins especially Kurt to be identified._  

 

"We all knew it wasn't going to be easy," Erik teases, and crouches beside him, “I tell you what, you deal with the authorities on this, and I will talk to the trouble makers?”  Charles regards him suspiciously, “Why do I get the impression I’m only storing up trouble for later on?”  Erik smirks, “You’re already outnumbered darling, you just don’t realise it yet.” 

 

“Hmph.”

 

***

 

“Tabi, Dad said-” Tomas protests quietly, only for his sister to shake her head, “Shh…I’ve nearly got it.” 

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks peering down from where he's perched on the ceiling.  “Shh,” Tomas instructs as the teleporter lands softly beside them, “Keep an eye out.” Tomas orders, “Tabi, come on Dad’s going to come _any_ moment.”  She waves him to be quiet, “I’m _trying_ to concentrate.” 

 

“What are you looking for anyway?” He asks, and she sighs, “I’ve lost it.”  Tomas frowns, “Papa told you not to look at other’s people’s thoughts.” Kurt appears beside them, “Someone’s coming,” he yelps and grabs their arms - they vanish to the other end of the corridor, watching as the slim female figure slips into Riptide’s room.  “What is she doing?” Tomas wonders, Kurt shrugs.  Tabi blushes, picking up on the wind controlling mutant’s sudden warm affection.  “Oh that’s,” she shakes her head, “I guess I know what he finds beautiful now,” a smile lights her features, “Angel.”

 

“What are you doing?” A stern voice demands from behind them.  _Dad!_ She jumps in surprise unable to keep a guilty expression from her features.  _How does he do that?_ She asks Tomas, who shrugs, _Maybe he’s part cat?  Kurt said that Panthers move so quietly-_

_  
_

“Have you been doing something you shouldn’t?” Dad demands, and Tabi swallows she’s never any good at lying and with such a vague question how is she supposed to deny anything.  “I see,” he remarks quietly as though she’s confirmed his suspicions.  __

_Honestly Tom, is Dad psychic?_

_You’re asking me?  I thought Papa was the telepath._

**Age 7**

Tomas is smirking from behind Dad's legs as they stand amidst the crowd of people, observing the peaceful protests.  There is some jeering from a group of young white youths, and Tabitha scowls at them, from where she holds their Papa's hand.  The youths stumble, trip, and fall mysteriously silent.  _Stop it. Both of you,_ Papa rebukes firmly, but its only a few moments later that she picks up on her Dad’s humour, _I told you, you need to be better than that,_ he grins at her.  Charles looks at Erik sharply, _Are you encouraging them?_   Whatever else goes spoken she unable to make out as Dad's smirk gets wider, and Papa scowls. 

 

They quieten listening to the preacher Dr King’s speech his voice is calm, peaceful, and melodic. Tabi finds herself listening to his words, held rapt as he speaks about equality, and she’s not a little awed as this man is one of her Papa’s hero’s.  She heard him listen to his, _I have a dream_ speech too many times to count. 

 

Erik considers King’s words, and the people gathered round some to heckle, but most of them to listen, wanting to hope, much like Charles, and to believe in his dream of peace.  This man believes - sees the potential for peace, much as Charles wants to.  Listening to King’s words, the tenor of his voice, and the number of people gathered round Erik can almost believe in the possibility.

 

Barely a week later however, he enters the living room at a run picking up on Charles’s distress.  There’s a small group of them staring at the TV which appears to be stuck on a strange loop.  Darwin is sitting with Ororo cradled in his lap, and Alex’s arms are wrapped round him, and there's a look of stunned fury in the blond youth’s eyes.  Charles is leaning forwards in the chair, tears trailing openly down his face, gaze distant – elsewhere.  Marie and Kitty are leant side by side on the floor white faced.  Moira is staring at the distant wall, and Remy holds a look of fury in his eyes.  “They’ve killed him...” Darwin explains in shock, “Dr King has been assassinated.”

 

“Why?” Ororo asks, and Erik crouches beside her, taking her hand in his own, “Sometimes people don’t like change, and so they try to slow things down, and take things into their own hands because they are frightened.”  She swallows, “But he was a good man?” Confusion flickering in her features. “Yes he was,” Erik acknowledges quietly, squeezing her hand, “He won’t be forgotten.”  He turns the TV off with a flick of his hand, and kneels in front of Charles.

 

_If this is how humans treated their own kind just because of a difference in skin colour…just how would they react to mutants?_

_  
_

He will ensure Charles is safe, and their students will learn to defend themselves, peace is all very well, but when the enemy is at the door, then they will need to rely on their own weapons, and Erik will make certain they are prepared. 

 

***

 

**Age 10**

Tabitha is teaching Jean to cook, the demonstration is a wild flourish of power, a melody of chaotic order as hovering eggs crack themselves open, and their discarded shells fall to the floor, and a growing cloud of white flour hovers in the air.  Jean looks up from the cooking book warily, "I'm not certain this is right Tabi." Both are being watched by an amused Gambit, his advice has already been rejected twice, he knows enough not to intercede further and smiles at Logan as the warrior strides into the kitchen without a second glance, and slips a possessive arm around his shoulders.

 

"Eew… _Logan!_ " Tabitha grumbles spinning round, and glowering at him. He ignores her proceeding to thoroughly kiss Remy and press him against the table, not that Remy minds, he's rapidly losing focus beneath the strong arms pinning him down.  Someone laughs, and moments later Logan releases him, a low growl on his lips as he spins round facing the two children menacingly. Remy gets to his feet, and can't help but laugh at the batter splattered in Logan's hair. "Which one of you did it?" He growls, only for Jean to take off to the right, and Tabitha the left. Logan snarls in warning, and delighted laughter follows in their wake.

 

"The little-" Logan blinks as the entire bowl upends and lands on his head. Remy catches two impish faces peering round the door, before the girls vanish at the look of stunned thunder in Logan's features. He leans forwards, and gives an experimental taste. "Hmm…I don't think we would have survived the baking," he coughs, and steps back. Logan's eyes light up as he stalks forwards, "No, darling we've talked about this-" Remy gasps, attempting to dart out of the way of that sticky mess only to end up pinned on the floor, half covered in the batter. He groans, and glowers at Logan, "I hate you."

 

"What happened?" A faint voice asks, and Logan smirks, as he meets the young professor's gaze where it rests on the batter covered ceiling.  "Use your imagination rookie," Logan drawls and Charles blinks down at him with a studious frown, turning to Remy.  “How do you put up with him?”  He asks.  The energy wielder expels a long sigh, attempting to further dust down his batter stained clothing, “I don’t know mon ami I guess this barbarian has stolen my heart.”

 

***

 

**Age 11**

Tomas regards Scott as he watches his sister. The young cyclops had recently been brought to the school by Alex. Tomas didn't like him much, but he's Alex's nephew so he can't do anything too bad to him.  A simple directed tug on his clothing sends Scott sprawling, and Tomas grins smugly from his hiding place.  _Stop being mean,_ Tabitha chastises stopping in the midst of her ball game with Jean, and turns to look directly at him. _He's not the one for you,_ Tomas simply shrugs in response, _he has no backbone._ She glowers at him, _no you're just a bully._ He smirks, _I am looking out for you._ She scowls, _When I need looking out for I'll ask you. Papa said to be nice to him, he's not had a nice time._

_  
_

_So? That doesn't change the way-_ He ducks out of the way as a flourish of dirt flies up into his face. He raises a shield instinctively, and rolls out of the way. _You can do better than that surely?_ He taunts, looking up to see her race towards him – game forgotten.  She leaps over the bush, and launches herself at him. _Haven't you learned anything Dad taught us?_ He teases, spinning round and pinning her beneath him. She growls in frustration, and lashes out, knocking him off balance.

 

"Don't worry about them you get used to it," Jean announces softly, reaching out a hand to help Scott to his feet. He blinks, before a shy smile crosses his face as he looks up at her. "Fancy a game?" She shouts back, bouncing the ball lightly at her feet.  _Perhaps it wasn't so bad here afterall,_ Scott considers quietly, following after her.

 

***

 

“How is he settling in?” Alex turns from the window, glancing down at Charles who has stepped behind him, and sighs running a hand over his face, “I think its going to take some time.  I mean I know my brother’s a jackass, but seriously how can he just abandon his own son, and _who_ names their kid after themselves anyway?” He pauses for breath, “You know he accused me of infecting him.  My _own_ brother accused me of _infecting_ his son!” Quietly Charles reaches up and squeezes his shoulder, “Alex, I know its hard, and maybe in time your brother will come round, but what is important now is young Scott.You have a chance to be that someone who wasn’t there for you and ensure he’s not alone.” 

 

“I know Charles I would do anything for that kid just look at him,” Alex exhales heavily, “I don't understand how can Scott be so _cold_ towards his own son.”  The young professor shakes his head, and opens his arms drawing him into a hug, “I have learned that some people will never accept us Alex, but that doesn’t mean we should stop trying.  I don’t know about your brother, but I do know you are as family to _me_.”  

 

Alex swallows, “Charles how do you always know what to say?”  The smaller man gives a wry laugh releasing him, and hands him a clean handkerchief to wipe away his tears, tapping two fingers to his forehead in cheeky response.  Alex grins then, “Nah its more than that somehow, and you know it.”  He draws in a shaky breath, “I’m scared I want to do right by him, and yet… _how_ do you do it?  You want to protect them so bad but how do ypu let them out of your sight long enough to grow up?”

 

Charles smiles softly, _You can always borrow that tracking device Simon devised for Kurt, I think that saved Raven’s sanity,_ “It’s a hard balance, but I’m sure you’ll manage, and we’re all here for you, especially Darwin I think.”  Alex blushes at that, and the young professor smiles, “No you’ve not been too obvious about it, but you don’t have to hide what you are to each other.  You’re amongst your family here.” 

 

***

**Age 12**

Kurt's fascination with Ororo began a few weeks earlier, exactly around the time she learned to hover above the ground. Tabitha is certainly not jealous of the white haired weather witch, or the amount of time her cousin is spending in her company. Not at all.  _White hair - just who has white hair?_ She complains as she strides into the lounge, projecting an illusion of herself with just the thing. Tomas looks up from his chess match with Beast and shakes his head slowly, "Not your style Tabi." She scowls at them both.

 

"Uncle Logan!" She greets warmly leaping at the warrior mutant as he enters the room. Logan scowls, but wraps an arm around her shoulders to steady her, "Tabi! How many times have I told you not to take me by surprise?  One of these days..." Tomas snorts softly, "She's having a deaf day today, her beloved Kurt has a new playmate-" He's cut off as a cushion hits him squarely on the jaw and Tabitha laughs, kissing Logan chastely on the cheek before racing down the corridor, ducking out of the way of the metal items flying towards her.

 

She collides straight into Kurt, knocking them both from their feet, and for a long moment they both simply observe one another, silently. Each very aware of the other's presence. She jumps off him with a gulp, "I'd watch out Tom's coming." Ororo's eyes widen at the suit of armour coming to life behind them.  "What have you done this time?" Kurt asks softly.

 

Down the corridor comes a piercing wail, and all of them freeze.  “Oh no!” Tomas mutters skidding to a stop, “You’ve done it now Tabi.”   _Me?  I didn’t do anything!  You started playing with the suits of armour – you've woke her up!_ The cry fades into sudden silence. 

 

“That was a close one,” Kurt swallows murmurs, peeking quietly into the room.  Moira lies collapsed upon a couch her eyes closed, and Aliana is being cradled by...uncle Erik who turns round and frowns.  Kurt backs slowly out the room, followed by Uncle Erik, the door shutting silently behind him, and gestures them forwards down the stairs and into the kitchen. “So what have you got to say for yourselves?” He demands sternly. 

 

Sheepish faces look back at him, all tumbling over themselves in their haste to apologise.  “One at a time,” he instructs calmly, rubbing soothing circles over Aliana’s back.  “You do know that you were told to keep it quiet in the West Wing?  Your aunt Moira hasn’t been sleeping very well – and you’ve all heard how well Aliana can scream, we don’t want to upset her do we?” 

 

Tabitha sensing her Papa before he walks in sees an opportunity for escape, and leaps at him.  Daughter, and father are currently the same height, and he barely catches her in a one armed hug, a yawn stealing from his lips.  “Hello darling,” he kisses her cheek in turn, blinking when Tomas also comes forwards.  His son has already grown taller, and leans down to kiss him in turn, it seems both their children have inherited Erik’s height, Charles sighs blinking again when he’s suddenly got an armful of Kurt, and Ororo as well.  “We’re sorry we’ll be more careful,” the young weather witch whispers, before darting out the room. 

 

“Hello liebe,” Erik greets radiating quiet humour as Charles slips forwards, and embraces him, careful of the child in his arms.  “They woke her up then?” He asks yawning,   Erik leans down and kisses the younger man’s brow, “Something about the suits of armour coming to life I believe.”

 

“Oh my,” Charles chuckles softly, stifling another yawn. _I'm sure I left you sleeping.  What are you doing up when you were working so late with Hank last night?_ Erik questions, drawing out a chair, Charles settles in it, and opens his arms taking Aliana from the taller man, and sighs, _she’s got a powerful set of lungs already, I’m hoping she won’t develop Sean’s depth until she’s ready to control them…can you imagine her screaming in the sub-sonic level?  It will shake the foundations of the house._

_  
_

Erik laughs, though really it’s a serious concern, _perhaps Hank can design a room like the one Sean coveted in the Swiss villa?  I’m sure Moira will appreciate the quiet._

_  
_

_Hmm..._ Charles responds sleepily as strong fingers dip deep into his shoulders, _maybe we can all take refuge there again? I'll ask Simon, I swear sometimes his thought patterns almost seem to mimic Hank’s, and Hank's going to have his own hands full soon enough.  
_

 

“I did think Simon would get more independent once Talia left,” Erik notes, and Charles sighs, “She was always the dominant one of the two but I think he’s come into his own well enough.”  Erik presses harder frowning, “He’s confident, I’ll grant him that, just he’s not seen much of the world.”  _What have you been doing?_ He demands of the smaller man, _I've not seen you so tense for a while._

 

 _Are you the same man I fished from an ocean?_ Charles teases, twisting round, “Though I do think he could get out of the house more, I’ll speak to Logan about it.”   Erik frowns at the change of topic, but before he can press further they are interrupted.  “Oh sorry didn’t realise you were here,” Bobby announces skidding to a halt in the doorway. Charles smiles at the ice wielding mutant, “Its alright Bobby come in, I believe there’s some fresh lemonade chilling in the fridge.” 

 

Bobby finds himself sitting down as the notoriously stern Mr Lehnsherr pours him a glass of lemonade, whilst the kindly professor cradles the little Banshee in his arms.  The metal manipulator then sets a cup of steaming tea, and coffee down on the table.  Its all strangely domesticated, and Bobby can't quite reconcile this man with the one tossing Logan through the air in their last defence class. 

 

He’s rescued by John who finally finds him, by bursting through the doors at a run, and stops dead with a look of horror in his features as he bounces off Mr Lehnsherr's chest.  Bobby struggles not to laugh, and the professor has a strange coughing fit.  Erik sighs, hauling the young pyrokinetic to his feet, “What have I told you about racing down the corridors?” 

 

 _Professor?_ Sean asks and Charles tilts his head looking out the window where Banshee is landing, just finishing teaching his flying class.  _Moira's resting, and Ali is fine,_ he sends back warmly, _how are your students doing?_

 

***

 

Emma and Atlas return from the Massachusetts site academy with an unexpected guest _Dr_ _Talia_ _Frost_.  Given the choice the young healer had taken on the diamond telepath’s surname, and pursued her interests in the medical sciences, flourishing under Emma’s influence and come fully into her own.   Simon had chosen to stay at the mansion, under Hank and Logan’s mentorship.  His telepathic mind easily soaked up the information that the scientist had fed to him, and away from the influence of his sister Simon had slowly grown into an independent young man, who also held a healthy interest in mechanics, and machinery. 

 

Talia has grown into an independent educated young woman, brimming with quiet confidence.  She’s been away a few years, and spends the first few hours ensconced with her brother, but when she finally emerges again Charles overjoyed at how she has grown spends several hours in her company catching up.  Hank is unable to cease stuttering in her presence, earning him a sharp glower from a heavily pregnant Sprite.  Whilst the younger students, Marie, and Kitty especially welcome her back with joy, the newer ones such as Bobby and John are left in awe of this sassy cultured young woman. 

 

 


	47. Epilogue Part 2 - World Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue of mutants becomes a global concern...

Erik has easily gotten all of their children on side, and Charles doesn't stand a chance against this secret army dedicated to his protection.  As the children grow, Charles recovers his control over his abilities, though his strength only seems to grow to the point that Cerebro isn't needed.  Hank theorises that the bond between Erik and Charles acts as a stabilising platform releasing energies that would otherwise be used in finding a balance.

 

The school has gotten larger, and the Westchester mansion is just one of its growing specialist colleges for ‘gifted’ students.  Emma’s already been running the Massachusetts academy for over 5 years, with a successful number of students, and Atlas’s support.  There are even talks of setting up several sites overseas, and Erik finds it intensely amusing to offer several of Shaw’s old bases for this purpose.  It’s especially convenient that these also have the facilities for training ‘gifted’ students, as Swiss Villa demonstrates.

 

When they do need to shut out the world Erik kidnaps Charles in cooperation with Azazel, and takes him to one of several hidden locations.  Sometimes he wonders if they should return to the stresses of their current life. 

 

Their kids have grown up fast, too fast.

 

Charles reluctantly does help Erik prepare for the possibility of war, and teach their students the capabilities they have to defend themselves.  Working with Simon, Hank makes some remarkable discoveries over the years, and the school becomes well equipped with the latest technological developments, many of which Erik finds ways to adapt to the mansions already bristling defences.  The school's reputation grows, and they keep turning away humans from the school who seek to attend one of the highest scoring private schools in the country.  Their global standing is helped by Charles's established reputation as a world renowned expert in his field, and he's often called upon to attend conferences, and host debates.  It is only a matter of time before the scientific community begins to catch up with reality, and the idea of mutants becomes a hot topic of conversation.

 

Charles and Erik are divided on whether to publicly announce themselves or keep hidden.  The telepath believes that now is the time to do so, whilst the metal manipulator believes that such a time will never come. Following the truth it is inevitable that the government will turn on them again – and the children.  It is that risk, however small he believes it to be that keeps Charles from revealing the truth to the public,  until the day Emma makes her bi-monthly visit and reports that the Brotherhood's old connections have learned that there is an additional secret topic on the world leader's summit being held in Geneva; that of humans with supernatural mutations, already at large in society.  It strikes Erik, that this is exactly how it happened in Charles's vision all those years ago as they stand before the current world leaders, whose face are now so hauntingly familiar.

 

They appear within a white marbled ornate room, deep underground as Azazel tips his head and vanishes, leaving them standing on a highplatform.  Below is a bare room, filled with a long oval table around which are seated a group of people in a variety of suits, in the midst of a fierce argument. These are the current leaders of the world, Erik realises and turns to look back at the younger man, and exhales softly.  Charles is wearing an almost see through plain white shirt teasingly open at the collar, and a striking contrast to his slim black flared trousers, covering his bare feet.  Drowsy confusion is flickering in his sky-blue eyes as well it might for Erik's just engaged Azazel's help in abducting him here.  

 

 _Perfection,_ Erik sighs reaching to tilt the younger man’s head back, and smirks in satisfaction as he observes the silver band round his neck, a brand marking Charles as his, more permanent than any love bite could ever be.  He brushes his fingers possessively over the younger man’s throat, and Charles swallows under the intensity of his gaze. _Erik what is going on?_ He asks softly running a hand through his hair as he takes in his Magneto attire, _Why are you wearing that?_ Erik hums softly, capturing his wrist, and places a kiss upon his palm.  _Don’t you remember?_ Erik questions softly, and sends a possessive pulse of energy through the metal coiled round the telepath – his wrists, throat, and ankles.  _Erik's signature, marking Charles as **his**._  

 

Charles sighs reluctantly _, Erik,_ then his mind seems to catch up finally with the situation, he twists looking behind them where two men are running forwards.  Guards with their weapons raised, they freeze in mid motion and collapse harmlessly to the ground.  _Erik, where are we?_ Charles asks again, lowering his hand, and Erik grins wickedly, _Geneva, wasn’t that the plan?  Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now._

_  
_

“Oh,” Charles sways, and Erik catches his arms, _Are you alright?_

 _I just, yes I didn’t expect it I guess,_ “You could have warned me,” He huffs, and Erik's smile deepens, _Where would be the fun in that?_ He leans forwards, and pulls the smaller man into his arms, _You might want to close your eyes._

__

__Charles gives a soft cry as Erik lifts off, holding him steadily as he directs their flight to the center of the table where he lands.  An astonished silence fills the room.__ “I believe I can at least enlighten you on whether mutants exist or not,” Erik states calmly, and sensing their motions he exercises his power to hold the leaders down in their seats, and feels a powerful thrill at the fear in these men’s eyes. 

 

These are the most influential people in the world and they fear him - _them._ He feels a stronger surge of satisfaction at the simple confirmation of Charles, standing exactly where he belongs right at Erik's side.  _Yes,_ the younger man's quiet affirmation nearly undoes him there and then, and he exhales sharply, his attention drawn by the sharp barking voice that cuts through the silence.

"Just who the hell are you? You can't just waltz in here this is-" the French Prime Minister splutters indignantly.  “I believe I have just demonstrated otherwise,” Erik remarks softly, raising his hand.  Charles catches his wrist, and so Erik waits.  The president rises to his feet, “Shut up,” he rebukes the French PM sternly, and walks slowly round the table, until he's lookin up at them - at Charles, “I know you, you’re Professor Xavier aren’t you?”

 

The president’s gaze flickers to that of another man, that Erik recognises instantly - Stryker - and it takes all of his willpower not to snap the American Secretary of defense’s neck.  This is the man behind every hurt to Charles, and who had almost succeeded in destroying them before.  _But he didn’t Erik,_ Charles’s soothing voice dispels his churning unease, _He is the one left a widow, and who has lost his child._

 

The former agent glances at Charles beside him, and through him Erik knows the man's thoughts.  Observing the glint of silver around his brow, and the cool neutrality in the telepath's sky-blue eyes, Stryker had mistakeningly concluded that Erik was controlling the smaller man.  A single hope rests in Stryker’s chest – if he could break the metal manipulator’s control or weaken him, then the telepath would break free and help them.  Charles stiffens, and hisses softly, Erik clasps his shoulder projecting calm.  If only they knew Erik wasn’t controlling Charles, he was restraining him. 

 

Ignoring the president, believed by many the most powerful person in the world, Erik turns his attention to the one who is - Charles, and energises the bracelet upon the telepath's left wrist, capturing his hand, and enfolding it in his own, as he casts a smug glower at Stryker.  He turns then to the president waiting patiently for his attention, “and you’re Erik Lehnsherr.” 

 

An alpha amongst alphas, this man faces the metal kinetic without fear, "My predecessor’s actions were a betrayal against you.  You should have been hailed as heroes and I apologise for that." The man's words should have startled Erik had he not been expecting them, still…after so many years, and in the wake of the civil rights movement he was more surprised than he should have been. 

 

The fact was this man _was_ sincere, his surface thoughts confirmed it. The president turned to the stunned group, "These men these _people_ deserve our respect," he states to them all, “What I am about to tell you is a matter of grave international security, but as I am sure the Russian President will agree mutants have been amongst us for a good many years.  These men were instrumental in stopping the nuclear war that should have followed in the wake of Cuba.” 

 

 _I know, I have them in my sights,_ Erik assures feeling Charles jump as he picks up on the _voids_ in the room, soldiers shielded from his telepathy.  _Assassins._   Erik smothers the smirk threatening to break across his face.  He is aware of every shard of metal in the building, the motions of every electron as the projectiles tear through the air, and most importantly their position in relation to the one he will never lose track of again - Charles.  

 

Charles feels no fear as he's tugged into the metal manipulator’s mind, and biting his lip at the strong intimacy of the taste and touch of the metal speeding towards them.  To Erik the brush of air against the bullet casings was akin to the tickle of warm breath against his skin, and the younger man exhales, as the sensation of steel magnifies, becoming more focused as Erik unleashes his power.  Charles's eyes snap open at the softest teasing caress of steel against his cheek, and watches the last bullet settle lightly in his palm.  Five more lay at his feet.   _Erik!_ His gaze pierces the metal manipulator’s back, as Erik steps casually in front of him.  _I had them all,_ Erik responds softly, in his mind. _I know I just…can I breathe now?_ Charles swallows and warm humour enfolds him, _You enjoy being in my power?_ Comes his sneaky question, and Charles blinks, glad that no one can currently see his expression, _I didn’t know it could feel like that for you the metal._ A warm pulse of energy flows through Charles then calming and settling his racing pulse like a heavy weight grounding him.  _It always does with you,_ Erik responds gently. 

 

Silence has settled in the room and Erik calmly regards the president he’s towering over. The man's eyes are wide, and filled with genuine concern as he looks beyond the metal kinetic towards the young telepath, before rounding on his own defence secretary in fierce accusation. "What the hell are you playing at? These men saved our country and you would murder them in cold blood?" Stryker frowns, "Sir, these men have powers and are capable of things no one should be."

"You would destroy them for what they might do? God help us all, you might as well kill all of us from birth, because of what we might do. As far as I see it they've simply been trying to defend their people, and right to live which each and every living thing possesses." Erik exhales at these words spoken in their defense, by a human.  Charles is calmer now, and Erik allows him to step forwards, sweeping a possessive arm around his waist.  His blue gaze rests upon the president, listening to his words, and conviction with which he speaks.  

Still when Charles freezes, Erik is not prepared for it, he should have remembered this…

 

They are standing on the platform above the room, Tabitha’s eyes are blazing reflecting her Papa’s sparkling blue, and her long dark hair is loose, waving around her as though there is a strong wind.  Tomas stands beside her clasping her hand, his sharp green eyes pierce the room, and there’s an intense familiar expression of anger in his face, between them the pair reflect a perfect serene fury.  Tabitha is holding Kurt’s hand, and his other is held by Ororo, yes this time they are not alone, with them is Alex, and Sean, Talia, Simon, Angel, Marie, Kitty, and Hank. 

 

The scattered bullet shells lift into the air, and hover around them, not Erik’s doing but Tomas's. _What are you doing here?_ Charles demands struggling between outright panic, and fierce protective anger. 

_Tabitha's mind voice is loud, and defiant, I HEARD THEM - THEY WANT TO HURT YOU & DAD PAPA!  _Tomas is quieter, but no less enraged, as he places a calming hand on his twin sister's shoulder _, they want to kill you, and_ the younger Kurt snarls his blue tail flicking anger.

 

Charles is doing this somehow managing this conversation between them all, as Alex frowns, _What are you doing?  I thought you said we were all in this together?_ Sean’s equally forceful, _Yeah Professor you can’t pull crazy shit like this._ Hank radiates a quiet fury, and disappointment.  _We didn’t leave you out of this,_ Charles begins, shaking his head and Erik squeezes his hand, _This is just the start of things, we didn’t want to overwhelm them, or disappoint you if things did not go to plan. Besides, Charles had no choice in it, I kidnapped him._ Sean’s eyes widen at this, and Charles punches Erik. _Ow,_ he grimaces, as his fist lands on hard muscle and the metal manipulator smirks.  _Um guys can we please concentrate on the people?_ Angel interjects softly. 

 

“See?” Stryker interrupts, pointing to the platform.  “Just how many more of them are there?  They are an infestation that-” 

 

The room cools, as Ororo recognises the man who held her captive, and tore her from her home, and the only family she had known.  She doesn’t remember them, she remembers nothing of that life, but she remembers this man the things he did to her, and her beloved Darwin, Kitty, and Marie.  The weather witch flies off the platform, eyes white as she draws on her power. 

 

“No Roe!” Charles yells leaping off the table, and racing towards her.  Stryker’s gun goes off in the distraction, Erik easily catches the bullet but Ororo’s concentration is shattered, and she falls to the floor.  Kurt catches her, managing to slow her fall, as Tabitha screams, and then they are both caught Charles.  Their combined weight knocking him to the floor. 

 

Kurt pulls her up, letting the young professor catch his breath.  “Roe, Kurt are you-?” Charles gasps, and she gives a soft frightened cry, wrapping her arms around him.  “Hush Roe, let him go, let me see him,” Erik pushes his way between them kneeling beside the reckless telepath.  _Idiot,_ he chastises sharply.

 

The English Prime Minister, and German Chancellor have tackled Stryker down to the ground, the gun lies out of his reach, and there’s a deep primal fear in his eyes, as Erik lifts it off the ground, and presses it against his scalp. This is the man who would harm his people, who would demands a mutant registration act, and camps...but his death would make him a martyr for his cause. 

 

Erik exhales, let him be shamed, and the details of the atrocities he had already committed against mutants be made public.  Stryker feared nothing worse than humiliation. Well let him be utterly humiliated.  Erik could always unleash Logan afterwards...

 

There’s a visible ripple of relief when the gun clatters to the floor, the last bullet still resting in the barrel.  Stryker’s gaze turns to worried confusion as he regards Erik.  “Let them judge you,” He states calmly.  “You have no proof of anything,” Stryker sneers back until Charles steps forwards, “Oh but I have a very good memory, and they know everything you did to Ororo and why she reacted the way she did upon seeing you.” 

 

 _Are you alright?_ Erik demands, cupping the telepath’s face as Stryker is dragged away. Charles flushes, _Yes I was just winded, stop fussing._ There’s a sharp crack of sound announcing Azazel’s arrival, and a stern expression in the red mutant’s features as he looks down upon his son.  Kurt sheepishly looks down as he's chastised by his father, Tabitha however holds a mutinous glower in her eyes, and Tomas a dark look Erik never wanted to see reflected in his son's eyes. "Go home," he commands sternly, “There is nothing more you can do here.”  _See you're upsetting your papa._

_  
_

As they vanished, and Stryker was dragged away the meeting focus shifted to whether mutants did in fact exist, to discussing the transgressions that one man had committed against them.   All in all it was one of the most successful international leadership meetings to ever take place. As things settled down Charles came into his own, and Erik watched him work the room with quiet pride.  There was just something about Charles Xavier in mid flow - hypnotic - he couldn't seem to keep still, but it wasn't a fidgety unease with which he moved but rather an enthusiastic delight that encapsulated his audience his motions and stance calm, assured, and his voice utterly entrancing.  He was in his element, and utterly beautiful, Erik could watch him all day, could listen to his voice for hours on end.  

 

Charles held the room enthralled for over an hour, before Erik decided it was time to intervene, "Thank you, but I believe we've kept you for long enough," he intercedes smoothly, having already called Azazel.  Charles would keep going long past the point of swaying on his feet. "Please contact me if you need anything further," the presedent invites, clasping Charles's hand, and then Erik's in his own.  "Believe me, I am truly sorry for my predessor's actions I will take steps to rectify it," he promises and looks back to his peers, "You have left us with much to think over."

 

Erik tries not to roll his eyes at the pretty speeches, as they leave the room with much more harmony than in which they found it. 

 

***

 

Hank is waiting when they get back which is to be expected, he frowns at Erik, “I can’t believe you – and in his state!”  The metal manipulator shrugs, “I had little choice in the matter…it was preordained.”  Hank scowls, "Preordained? What are you psychic now?”  Erik grins, “No, but my other half is.”  Hank gives a low snarl, “I want to look him over.” 

 

Charles protests, “Hey I’m right here, please by all means carry on.  I’ll just leave you both to it shall I?”  The scientist blinks, and then looks at Erik, “How long?”  A smug smirk fills the metal manipulator’s eyes, “Over an hour with barely an interruption.”  Hank snorts, “Hmmph, well Charles Xavier, voice of mutant kind you can step down from your pedestal now, and do as your doctor tells you.” 

 

“What…?”  The young professor asks in quiet amazement, before he sees the humour in the scientist’s eyes, “Hank McCoy did you just pull my leg?” The scientist smiles, “Yes but don’t think you’re getting out of your examination.”  Charles sighs, “But I told you I feel fine-and Erik’s already over-” 


	48. Epilogue Part 3 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part guys!

With a satisfied sigh he looks down at the younger man, watching as his eyes drift closed.  Erik wasn't naïve to think that it was over by any means, humans would still fight their own extinction but since the 'announcement' more and more mutants were being discovered every day. It was _possible_ that evolution, not war would win out, however he was prepared in any case with a deep network of contacts prepared and plans in place ready to enact at a moment's notice if the president were to change his mind. 

 

He could not _would not_ lose. He had sworn long ago he would see the world go to ruin if it meant keeping Charles by his side, and now he would secure their children's future.  He can hear them now, hovering outside the room, and flicks his fingers letting the study door swing sharply inwards.

 

There's a muffled umph, as they both fall to the floor.

 

_Dad that's not fair!_ Tabi scolds him with a very familiar glower.  "Then don't hide behind doors, it's not very friendly," he grins softly.  "You knew we were there?  What gave us away?" Tomas demands fiercely, and Tabi whacks him on the arm, " _Shh can't you see Papa's asleep._ "  Concern flickers in his son's features.  "What's happened?" His daughter asks quietly, taking in the way his arms are coiled protectively round their Papa.  She frowns as her questing mental reach is blocked by his firm metallic laced shield.

 

"What's happened?" She asks again looking down as her Papa stirs, and for a moment she's held by a mirror image of her own brilliant blue eyes. "Shh," Dad murmurs brushing his fingers over Papa's cheek.  Tabi sways on her feet as powerful exhaustion hits her, and Tomas's arm sweeps round her waist.  Papa rubs his eyes, and reaches out his hand and she sweeps forwards, Tomas beside her.  _You’re safe?_ He murmurs softly, and she grips his hand tight. "Yes Papa, we're here," she swallows, looking up at Tomas who holds a fierce shimmering light in his eyes. 

 

Charles feels a soft nudge in his mind, and looks up at Erik questioningly, _Well its not like you’re going to be able to keep it from them for much longer._

 

Tabi’s worry increases several notches when her Papa flushes, “Are you alright?”  She asks, glancing at Tomas, who is biting his lip; an old nervous habit. 

“Yes,” he responds squeezing her hand in assurance, and Dad gives a soft laugh which she does not understand.  

 

_How do you feel about having another sibling?_

 

It takes her several moments to process Papa's question, and then she squeals in delight, she’s always wanted another brother – or sister, a younger sister yes, someone she can take under her wing, and tag team against Tomas.  She leaps forwards and enfolds him, in her excitement.  “Careful Tabi,” Dad warns, as Papa gives a breathless wheeze, “Its alright.”

 

She draws back grinning at her twin, “Oh Tomas did you hear that?  Our new sister is going to kick your ass!” 

“Sister?”  Her brother grins, “Dream on sweetheart.” 

 _Sweatheart?  Don’t you dare call me that!_ She scowlsasTomas more carefully reaches round and hugs Papa. “Twins again?”  He asks, and Dad chuckles softly, “How did you guess?” 

 

“I can sense them?”  Tomas whispers in quiet wonder, gently resting his palm against Papa's stomach.  “Ah I see,” Dad remarks softly, a warm smile in his eyes, he kisses their Papa’s hair, and Papa looks close to tears.  “Don’t worry, we can help this time,” Tomas grins giving a startled yelp as Tabitha punches his arm, “ _You_ are not infecting my sister’s mind with-” 

“ _Your_ sister?  What if its two boys?”

“Two boys?  No that-its not right?”  She asks tentatively, but Papa is shaking with silent laughter, tears rolling down his face.  “Look what you’ve done,” Dad sighs and his voice takes on a note of authority, “There’s going to be some new ground rules around here from now on.” 

 

***

 

“Right verb construction, and especially the ‘to be’ constructs I want them memorised for Friday.  There will be tests, and I will know if you are cheating.”  Mr Lehnsherr finishes directing his gaze to the two telepaths in the room, and Jean sighs folding her books away as they are dismissed, “Really, is he so hard on you?”  Tabi shrugs,  “More so, we’re his kids, so we have to be the best.” 

 

“But what if you couldn’t do it?”  Jean wonders, “Would he still expect you to?”  Tabi shakes her head, “I don’t think so. Dad just has a way of knowing when you are holding back, and making you do better, and if you truly couldn’t do something a certain way, then he would work with you to find a way that helped you to I guess.” Jean sighs, “Hmm, he always picks on me,”  and Tabi grins, “Because he knows you’re cheating.”

 

“But I just find it so…useless, what’s the point of me learning languages when I can just translate as I go along?”  She asks and Tabi stops, "Languages teach you about people, and their culture, why they think the way they do. You can read what someone is thinking, but it doesn’t mean we understand.  Learning about them, can help.”   

 

“I guess,” Jean sighs, “It just isn’t my thing.  Tabi grins, “Me, Kurt, and Tomas will go through a few things with you, it always helps me to say things out loud, becomes more ingrained somehow.” 

 

“I don’t know,” Jean hesitates.  “Trust me it will be worth it,” Tabi promises leaning closer, “I hear that there’s plans of having a student exchange scheme set up for the new academy in Spain – a trial run so speak.”  Jean's eyes light up, "I wonder what the boys are like over there.”  Tabi grins, “I knew _you_ would understand.” 

 

***

 

Erik arrives a perfect half hour before the end of class, and lets himself become absorbed in the enchanting tale being woven by Charles's beautiful voice.  Ororo is sitting closest to him, her eyes closed as though imagining the scene before her, and a soft sigh escapes Kitty, as she contemplates the prince’s plight, whilst Marie struggles over some of the words, though her reading has improved drastically in the few years since her arrival, and Erik’s pleased to see her getting on so well.  

 

Hamlet, and no matter how many times Erik has read it hearing Charles speak on it – on any subject - is like hearing it afresh all over again. Too soon the youthful professor is wrapping up his class, and the student’s file reluctantly out.  He blinks at Erik as though just waking from a dream, “You didn’t even see me come in did you?”  The metal manipulator teases, pulling into a possesive kiss.  Charles sighs, “Just thinking I guess,” and Erik tugs him to his feet, wrapping an arm round his waist. 

 

“Its time.”

 

***

 

The living room is crammed full of bodies, all gathered round the television.  There’s a space left upon the couch, next to Raven, and Erik sits down, drawing Charles into his lap, feeling a rare tension in his body, as he threads Charles's hand in his own. The telepath is just as on edge, for in a few moments it will be decided whether they have peace or a prelude to war.

 

The president steps onto the podium, eyes scanning the crowd before finally he begins to speak, "On this day may we forever recognize that we shall no longer be divided based upon the colour of a person's skin, or gender. No. Even those of us who may be extraordinarily gifted, shall be seen and treated as human, with legal rights pertaining to…"

 

He goes on, but Erik isn't listening, and its only the gentle  brush of Charles's fingers against his cheek that brings him back down from his daze. He's crying? _Why is he crying?_ "Perhaps because you never wanted war, you just never let yourself hope in the alternative," Charles murmurs softly in his mind, kissing his cheeks gently, "They've taken the first step."

 

 _Recognising mutants as human with rights equivalent._ It is a big step towards the future one which seems surprisingly brighter…

 

"So we _are_ people?" Ororo asks quietly perched beside Darwin, its Tomas who answers her, and Erik hears the familiar echo of his own cynicism, "We always were. No matter what they chose to say. Suddenly they are the heroes for simply admitting the truth? Where is the justice in that?"

 

_It isn't fair, but you don't always get what you want in life, and people aren't often what they seem. Fear comes from misunderstanding, and makes people believe in and do many strange things. All we can say is that this is closer than we ever thought we would come to acceptance by ordinary ungifted people. The world is going to change, and we must be prepared for the outcome, we've done what we can, now it's up to them._

 

Charles murmurs softly, turning to graze up at Erik with a look of such devotion that it makes the metal manipulator's knees weak.  He's certain he would have fallen if he hadn't already been sitting down.  _What are you doing to me?_ He projects softly, and enfolds the younger man fiercely.  Charles's laugh turns into a moan as Erik leans forwards and captures his lips in a passionate kiss.  _DAD!!!!_ Someone projects fiercely, and he smirks feeling heat rush to the younger man's face, but he doesn't stop. 

 

"Fuck this," comes a familiar growl, and there's a cut off french curse as Remy's dragged into Logan's arms.  _Agghhh, see what you've started?_ Tabi wails, and tugs Kurt's hand, "Hurry get us out of here before we get infected!"

 

Angel is curled against Janos laughter shining in her eyes and she glances at Moira leaning tiredly against Sean, Aliana resting between them.  Darwin's arm is draped over Alex's shoulder, and there is a red blush creeping over his face, "Are you alright?" Scott asks his uncle, looking to Jean when he gets no answer, she just shrugs.  Talia gives a soft laugh warm and crystal clear, drawing Bobby, and John's attention.  They blush as she graces them with a smile, Marie rolls her eyes, and Kitty gives a knowing laugh. 

 

The blue teleporter's face takes on a look of distinct alarm, "It's infectious?" He yelps looking to where his mother sits sprawled across his father's lap, and as he vanishes in a swirl of blue, warm laughter breaks out around them.

 

"Did we miss it?" Hank asks appearing in the doorway, Sprite is tucked under his shoulder holding Sky in her arms, Simon beside them.  Talia gets to her feet and enfolds her brother in her arms, before moving to coo over the blue furred baby.  "I can't believe how cute he is," she sighs, causing Hank to flush again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I first uploaded this on FF net a while ago, and am just getting round to using this site, please be patient with me...
> 
> Writing in itallics is generally telepathic conversation...


End file.
